Prisoners
by HammerTide
Summary: She hates humans, but she needs to trust one when she is trapped in the Black Temple.
1. Chapter 1

Even though Ellia Suneyes was a priestess of light, she deeply hated the Alliance, and all what reminded her of them. Especially humans suffered the blunt of her hate. But during wars old hatred must be cast aside, and here she was fighting together with Alliance members, healing them against the common foe Illidan the Betrayer. Her order said that it was in order to bring her people, the Sin'dorei glory, for her it was something what she had to pull trough teeth gritted.  
So here she was, fighting against demons and nagas, healing those in need.

The Master of the Black castle swings his Twin Blades at a Blood elf paladin, killing him instantly with his head falling off, but he didn't retaliate when a barrage of attacks comes crashing down on him both from the Alliance and the Horde party, the axes from the warriors, the holy fire from the paladins, the nature magic from the druid, and especially the barrage of strikes that were coming out from Maiev. The many wounds from the heroes took its toll on Betrayers body, his movements grew weary and he couldn't block nearly as many strikes as before. Before long the sounds of metal clashing with another metal stopped when Illidan falls down to his knees, his twin blades crashing to the floor beside him. His blindfolded eyes facing the floor soaked by his blood. Maiev approached him, her glaives soaked with his blood, she gave him an deathly glare, her eyes never leaving from him.

If there is one thing Ellia can't bear more than humans working with the Alliance, it's Execution, she can never bear to see life taken away at the hands of another,(should you add something extra to this part? Why couldn't she stand killing, what about killing monsters, humans, demons etc. Just something to give little character development) though she can fight, she can never have the will to kill someone. She looks away at the sight of Maiev swinging her glaives at Illidan, the sick sound of head hitting the floor was just making Ellia's stomach churn into a knot. The sick feeling of death in this Light forsaken castle, be it to anyone

"It is finished." said Maiev as she looks at the warriors comprising both from the faction. "It's time to leave. Demons and Naga's are coming in fast, we will be surrounded before we can escape as a group, pray that you will survive, as from now on, you are on your own." stated Maiev as she used her abilities to blink away.

That was the only thing Maiev said before she blinked away. Ellia quickly tries to escape the castle, running down the stairs as she heard the sound of roar from the demons and the sound of snake like hissing from the nagas as they come crashing on the castle, the sound of metal against metal was being heard again, but this time, there were also the sound of screaming. She ran as fast as she could for the exit but it was futile when almost all of the exit of the castle were guarded with demons and nagas. She prayed to the light for protection in this situation, but to make things worst, a fel stalker notices her and charges for her, she tried to blast it with light magic, but the skin resistance to magic was not harming the demon in anyway. She ran, the sound of battle and metal crashing was stopping little by little, it made her realize that she was the last one, she didn't know if the others made it out or the entire raid party was wiped out, but all she knows now is that she had to hide and survive of this new turn of events.

She made use of the castles harem rooms, noticing that it was all abandoned, she jolted towards its section and hid herself till the fel stalker abandoned the chase and moved away. Now she knew that there is no escape when the sound of hissing and demonic language were now constant, the demons and nagas already claimed the castle again despite their master being dead. She slowly walked towards the harem mothers room, if the nagas and demons no longer have a master, surely the rooms are no longer useful, and she was right when there were no signs of nagas here inside this section of the castle. She opened the room and locked herself in, she hugged herself, hoping for the best that the light will not abandon her.

"You've got to be real lucky that you end up in here like me." said a masculine voice.

By impulse, she blast holy light magic at the direction of the voice, but in a swift motion, the figure reveals itself as it lunges at her, grabbing her and cupping her mouth, revealing itself to be a human.

"You Idiot! Do not use magic in here or else the Fel dogs will detect you!" said the human who's tone was quietly screaming at her.

She screamed as if the human was forcing himself on her, but the human did not let go as he waited for her to calm down and as she didn't calm down for the nextfew moments as she was still fanatically screaming despite being muffled by his gauntlet-ed hand, finally out of breath and energy to scream anymore, she calmed down.

"Good, now make yourself useful and show what supplies you have in your bag." stated the human, standing up as he approaches the chair that was on the corner of the room. The mans behaviour had already left a bad impression on Ellia

"Excuse me?" she questioned, who is this human anyway? Who is he to just suddenly say to make herself useful when she just moments ago was about the killed by her chaser.

"What do you have? Because we are going to be in here for a long time probably a month or so till the demons and nagas abandon the castle." he answered.

She frowned, a month in this room, with this human, ALONE. Well, if there is one good thing about this human, it was that he was atleast positive of their escape. So she decides to let him take the lead until she wanted to get herself killed by her own rash decisions and actions. She throws her bag pouch which was lying beside her towards him. 

Of all the races that she could be with in this room, why does it have to be a human? Humans, arrogant, rash, brutal, and savage beings that should be shown their rightful place. Though some of them are noble, like Lord Uther and King Terenas, they are good people. He scoured her bag, taking out her alchemy potions, her book, her health potions, some of her food and some alchemy utensils. He grunted in frustration when the last of her things were finally taken out, he also takes his bag and scoured everything.

"This is bad." he said, as he organize the books, the potions, and the food. "The food and water will last for two weeks, this wont be enough," he stated as he look at Ellia who was in the corner, being quiet. "Do you know how conjure food?" he ask.

"Are you stupid human? Do you think priestesses can conjure food?" replied Ellia, her tone not hiding the venom in her voice.

He grunted, Blood Elves, arrogant as ever. Even a simple question can boil their blood, Arrogant and especially hates criticism. If he knows one thing who this blood elf is, was that he knew her to be a pain in the ass. She better be a useful priestess unlike those who are so fragile, he smiled, well fragile is the most accurate term for them, weak, soft, close minded tree hugging arrogant, though beautiful race.

"Weakling." he muttered, as he stands up.

She stood up. "Excuse me? Well, at least I'm not a brute and savage like you." she stated, walking towards a chair as she glared at the Human.

"How Intelligent of you to start talking in this kind of situation." replied the human, grinning at her. "Your pride does not apply here till we are securely safe enough for us to talk and shout at each other with insults." he added, as he also sat on a chair.

Well at least he made a point though, so she concede. "Fine, I can wait that long. Since you're clearly the one with more experience of these kind of situations, what should we do?"

He gripped his chin, mumbling. "We will wait, for now." he said.

How clever of him. "That's not the answer I was looking for" Ellia said her tone raising by the humans simply statement.

"Do you have a better idea then?"replied back the human."

"We will umm-" she mumbled, looking around trying to come up with something and making the human laugh at her futile attempt.

"You think you're clever don't you? I'm not amused, nor does any blood elf amuse me." he stated, standing up, approaching a stuffed bear

Ellia wanted to answer to his ridiculous insult, by how blood elves were fat better than humans in everything, but decided against it. Only ten minutes in this room with this human had made her hate him. She ignored the human as he typically for any human started to show off his savagery by punching the stuffed bear. She relaxed against the chair and decided that she had earned a little nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of Demonic language and Naga hissing has been constant, though it is quiet, the sound was eerie in every way, even the most willed warrior can have the feeling of a deathly chill that will ran down to the spine. Though it is light in the morning here in the Outland, the light itself did not reach the Black Temple, this temple never experience the beautiful ray of sunshine, it will always remain in the dark, never to be exposed to the light, just as the name suggest. Celvic Gander was sitting in the corner, his eyes focusing in the sleeping elf. 'We are surely trapped here' he mused, his eyes darting left and right in trying to analyze an escape route, but it was all futile when the only escape you have is going outside and face the demons and Nagas in which he will never do. But though it is futile, Celvic discovered that the Nagas and demons did not step foot in the section of the harem rooms, in which they can freely shout and talk here in the room without any danger.

He stood up 'I should wake her.' he said in his mind, approaching her and giving her a light shake on her shoulder. He never saw the flaming light coming.

His face lit up in holy fire, he growled in pain as he finally snuffed it out. "What are you doing?!" He growled, his tone was very threatening as he even withdraw his sword to his hand, facing the elf who was in quite a shock.

"You-You! we-were trying to force yourself upon me!" she replied, her body language was very defensive.

Force himself upon her? 'What the heck is she talking about?' he thought, that is when he realize, his lips forming in a very angry sneer. "Do you really think I would do that in this situation?! Are you mad?!" he replied, his tone of anger never leaving as he rubbed his face with his hand, feeling the sore of fire in his face. "Stupid wench." he muttered, calming down.

She frowned, she thinks he deserved it. "That's what you get for disturbing me human." she said, standing up.

First she fired him a holy light fire on his face, second she thinks he deserved it, third she is insulting her and that just did it to him, he snapped. He stood up, approaching her with his sword in his hand, his sudden approach made her quiver in fear as he towered over her, more than a head taller than the elf, he pushed her against the wall, his face just mere inches from her.

"Do not insult me little elf." he growled, his arms firmly pushing her against the wall. "You know this kind of situation can lead to bad results." he continued.

She trembled, clearly shaken in fear. "Your not going to hurt a...defenseless priestess are you?" she pleaded, trying to get out of the situation.

"No, I have my code of honor as a warrior." he said, letting her go, turning his back at her. "We can insult at each other as we are an opposing faction, but do not anger me elf." he continued before adding a question. "Am I clear?"

She nodded, her arms clutching against her chest. "Yes." she muttered under her breathe.

"Good and I am sorry also." he replied, surprising her.

He apologized? After he pushed her against the wall with a threat, he apologized? It was a surprise for her, she thought that humans are brutes and savages and will never surrender their pride, but he apologized, it was a first for her on her opinions about humans, but still it is not enough for her to trust them, after so long of human oppression and second, he still threatened her, so there is still the dangers of being alone with a human.

Celvic unsheathe his sword again and approaches the stuffed bear statue, kneeling before it as he begins to skin the bear coat till it was finished, he place the bear coat on the floor to then began unstrapping his armor till all was left is his linen shirt and leather pants as he then begins to practice hand to hand combat, using the bear coat as a mat. He boxed with his arms and legs, practicing kick boxing.

"We better know each other little elf, my name is Celvic Gander." he suddenly said, looking back at Ellia who was now quietly reading a book.

Ellia looks back at him, though she hated humans, he is right, they need to familiarize with each other in this situation. "Ellia, Ellia Suneyes." she reluctantly replied.

He didn't bother replying back at her as he continued his practice, with her continuing her reading. Celvic ceased his practice, his skin full of sweat, looking around if there are any bath room in the harem mother's room, he looks around the room only have a closet, in each section of walls, a very big bed in the middle of the room, a door that leads to perhaps could be a storage closet, even though he never ventured there but he was sure it was just a storage closet but to his luck it wasn't a storage closet though it wasn't a bathroom at least both of them will have a room to relieve themselves in privacy. And a tub was also in the middle of the room, which contained water for them to bathe, though it is undrinkable. He didn't know why there is a tub in the middle room, but surely enough it is the only thing close to a bath. He grunted in displeasure and just try to dry himself off. He approaches the closet and takes a book and then he takes his flint stones, creating themselves a fire for the night. He also discovers a chessboard which contained the complete thirty-two pieces.

"Little Elf." He called out.

"Ellia." she corrected, closing her book.

"Do you know a game to make time pass by?" he asked, arranging the chess pieces.

"No, i don't. But what do you have in your mind?" she replied

"Do you know how to play chess?" he questioned, finishing the arrangement of the pieces.

She approached him, kneeling at the opposite of the board. "No, but i've heard of it." she replied, eyeing out the board

"Well, do you want to learn how to play?" he asked, gripping his chin.

She nodded, to then he begins instructing her on how to play.

"Well the game play is simple you only need to know how the chess pieces move like this." he moves a pawn forward, followed by a knight. He explained it to her for half an hour, as the Ellia showed interest in the game. "There, does that explain it to you.?" he asked, rearranging the chess pieces.

"Yes, so lets begin." she replied.

"How about a no rook and a queen disadvantage for me? as I am sure you are far too inexperienced." he asked.

"Sure."

"So who first? Me or you? The white piece is the first to move." he said.

"I'll go first, the white piece reflects who I am." she casually replied.

He rolled her eyes at her statement, eyeing her out, though she does make a point who reflecting her, as she have white silver hair, white robe, and just like most elves, a beautiful face with green eyes. He gets back his attention at the chess board, as he noticed that Ellia moves a pawn forward

"So, little elf, how did you wind up in here?" he asked, moving a knight.

"Ellia." She corrected again, slightly annoyed as she moved a bishop.

"I don't care." He replied to her, not moving a piece, as he concentrated on making a move.

"Brute." She muttered, catching his attention but it only made him grin and shake his head in slight annoyance.

Though despite their initial conflict Ellia told her story, she was born in a rich family, she trained to be a priestess of light, she told that she want an adventure as she decided to ran away for a time as she was forced by her parents to be married off to some other families so she ran away till she then finds a group of adventurers who are like her, to then be part of the raid of Killing Illidan.

"Then after that, I tried to escape from the temple but I was surrounded, after then I locked myself in, then i met you." she ended,

"Well it seems th-" he stopped, as he saw a faint glow in the corner of the room. "What the." also catching the attention of Ellia.

They both approached it, discovering it to be a red amulet, the entire amulet itself is made out from fel ruby stone, in which it has demonic markings and a creature with the shape of a hound which it seems to be a felhound. The amulet started to glow more and more bright by the second.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Celvic, throwing the amulet at Ellia in which she caught it.

"It's seems to be a Warlock summoning amulet." she said, the amulet growing brightly. "I think it-" the amulet suddenly float, surprising them both as a small portal opens, and a creature felhound...not a felhound, but a felpup? the creature looks like an ordinary felhound, same with the horns and the shape of the mouth, but it was far smaller like the size of a ten month old baby and with its eyes showing no malice but rather...innocence, in which it both shocked and felt fond for the demon.

But Celvic wasn't amused, it was his instinct in which it tells him to kill it. "Demon!" he roared, unsheathing his sword as he begins to approach the felhound puppy, but Ellia defended it, surprising him.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, as he tried to approach it but he kept being blocked by her.

"It's not an enemy! it's till a puppy!" She shouted back, seeing that the felpup was hiding behind her like an innocent child hiding behind its mother.

But he pushed her aside harshly as he begins to chase it in which the felpup runs around the room.

"Don't hurt it!" she pleaded, as she also begins to chase it.

"It is a demon and it must be killed like the rest they are!" he said, as he keeps on swinging his sword towards it, but it managed to dodge his every attack.

The felpup ran towards Ellia, jumping in to her arms in which she ducked in to cover the demon, annoying Celvic.

"What is wrong with you elf?! it is a demon!" he said, trying to convince her.

"It's just a puppy! I will not let you kill a defenseless animal! If you want to kill it, you have to kill me also!"she shouted at him, still clenching the felpup.

"So be it." He growled as he swings his sword, but he have a heart as the sword landed in the ground, in which Ellia noticed it, looking back at him.

"You better make sure that demon wont make any fuss here that will get us killed." he said, walking away, sitting in a chair.

It's going to be a headache for him, first, being trapped in a room with an elf, second, the elf now has a demon pet who is now playing with it. It is going to be a long day and a bad start for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 days later_

Though for sure he hand't expected it, the felpup did seem behaved and entertaining to say the least and he was glad it wasn't like its predecessors who kills anything in sight. He stood up to his full height, a tall 6'4 human, tall for its race, though normal in orcs and night elves but still big enough to compete with them. He walks around, noticing Ellia was still playing with the feldog, as she is shaking it playfully up and down, he grunted, why does it to have to be this way, being constantly annoyed by the grunting of the feldog and the giggles coming out from the elf.

"Little Elf, that will get hungry and will suck that magic from you." he said.

The elf puts down the feldog, she used the Warlock summoning amulet to trap back the felpup back in the twisting nether, surprising Celvic in a manner.

"I think not and would you stop calling me Little Elf?! I have a name and I get it! You are towering over me! A mere 5'4!" she shouted, grunting before approaching a table and arranged the chess pieces to then look back at him. "You still owe me a chess game, I still haven't beat you despite the disadvantage." she said in an infuriating manner.

"You better beat me at this rate E-LLI-A." he mocked, her name spoken in syllables, infuriating her.

"Humans, still thinking that they are superior." she muttered, finishing the chess arrangement.

He chuckled, as he takes a chair and sat beside the table. "Well we are, In Physicality and Intellectualism." he replied to her statement.

She raised her brow, humans? stronger and brighter? hah! he makes her laugh. "And do you have any evidence on this?" she questioned, moving a white pawn forward and then looking back at him with mocking eyes and smile.

He smiled. "Well, E-LLI-A" he mocked again in calling her name in syllables. "Do you have any recorded history of your people killing an Orc in Hand to hand combat?" he asked, smiling already, super confident.

She narrowed her brow, 'what kind of question is that?' she thought before responding. "Well, No, who is foolish enough to engage them in hand to hand combat?" she moves a bishop, taking a pawn, smiling at her capture.

"Well, have you heard of Dagren the Orc Slayer?" he asked, moving his knight to take her bishop, in which it surprised her her as he caught her off guard from that move.

Dagren the Orc Slayer, a fierce Paladin who is renowned for Killing an Orc chieftain in hand to hand combat in the 2nd war. That text just suddenly come up in her mind.

She gasped, it was like a checkmate from him on asking that, well now she cant deny that humans now have a such reputation in combat, let alone in hand to hand combat and for the fact that the enemy was an orc.

She sighed, she concede. "Yes, We Blood Elves and High Elves know him, we owe him that because of killing that Orc chieftain, an Elven village was saved." she replied, moving a rook to take his knight, she clenched her fist, though he was right at something, at least she might win the match.

"But it was just one human, you can't deny the fact that you have no evidence that Humans are stronger than blood elves in physicality, let alone in Intelligence." she stated.

He grinned, she knew she was going to ask him about that. Well, he remembered his teacher a hand to hand combat expert was a High Elf, he taught him that Humans are naturally stronger than Blood elves as humans have slightly denser bones and more heavily built in combat. Unlike blood elves which have more slender built, who are more tied to agility and speed. He revealed their weakness in speed and agility and that teaching gave Celvic a heavy advantage over blood elves in his years.

"Humans have denser bones and more heavily built for combat and lifting, blood elves are slender, more for agility and speed." he said, moving a knight to take a rook, smiling at his handy work.

"And were did you learn this? To hence the fact that your teacher was a human, Of course he will put your race to an Advantage!" she exclaimed.

"My teacher was a High elf, he studied biology, he hated the fact that you were putting yourselves to demon corruption, so he decided to teach the alliance soldiers on hand to hand combat on how to beat your races, ranging from a simple Goblin to the massive Tauren, well I can't say that i can fight taurens in Hand to hand combat, but I can fight larger enemies like an orc, he concluded that Blood Elves are just not really build for Heavy combat and that's why your people depend on Magic to compensate their handicap. Pretty weak if you ask me." he replied, grinning, as he check her King.

She was screaming in her mind, she really hated this human, SO ARROGANT AND PRIDEFUL, if she could just slap him so hard that his cheeks will bleed, she would be so happy. But she calmed her mind moments later, analyzing on what he said, though he was right, they were at a physical disadvantage against humans and he explained it to her, especially when he told her that his teacher was a High Elf, she knew now that it was exposed to the Alliance of their weakness.

"I guess I concede on that matter Human." she said.

"Celvic." he corrected, this time now, it was him who was correcting her on names.

"Alright, CELVIC, But still In Intelligence you haven't given me one shred of evidence." she stated, looking on the chessboard indifferently, as she struggled to move a bishop for her to defend her king from a knight.

"What is your Profession?" he asked.

"Alchemy, why bother?"

"I am an Engineer." he said, smiling and not giving a damn on what she will say.

"So what if you are an engineer, does that automatically mean that humans are smarter than Blood Elves, let alone YOU smarter than me?" she stated, smiling, at him with mockery as she thought that she had the checkmate their both in chess and in Topic.

"Engineering is a Scientific physical study of motor, much like the Goblin and Gnomes with their flying machine, it is centered in Physics, mostly on Thermodynamics and Aerodynamics, and Oh wait! You don't even know what Science means as you are far too dependent on your Magic!" he answered mockingly, his smile never leaving, as he takes her bishop, making his king free from the entrapment.

"WHAT?! Of course i know Science!" She screamed her reply.

His smile got bigger from that. "So tell me, what branch of science does Alchemy belong?" he asked.

"Easy it is...ummm." she blanked out, the mental block was far too powerful for her as she was heavily thinking. After a few moments she was still silent.

"Chemistry." he answered. "Alchemy deals in Chemical mixtures,so meaning, alchemy is chemistry." he said calmly, not revealing any pride.

She sighed. "So? What if I don't know the answer, so does that mean your smarter than me? Pretty arrogant for you to say that, and automatically, that doesn't make the human race smarter than the elves." she questioned back.

"Do you want more proof?" he asked.

Proof, huh, what can he give in proof and evidence? 'Bring it on.' she thought in her mind, smiling as she could just finally make this human give up his pride. "Surely."

"Well lets make it more complicated, how about, tactical superiority? It is still centered in Int-"

"I know it is still centered in Intelligence! Don't lecture me CELVIC!" she interrupted.

He sighed. "Well, Elven tactics are simple, they will never engage an army in an open field, they specialize in ambushes like that in the forest. But unlike my human predecessors, they are specialized completely in every aspect of military tactics, from ambush, counter attacks, bait and head on collision. Every war we fought were specialized to that, especially in the second war, unlike YOU elves, in that war they are just stationed behind human ranks, mainly for support and range, BUT NEVER engaging in melee combat. Second Also, Elven tactics have been already proven to be heavily flawed against human tactics as Sylvanas mainly used ambushes against Arthas"

She flinched at the mention of 'Arthas'. Her heart was beating faster as her memory suddenly stirred up in her mind, the sound of ravaging undead swarming inside Silvermoon, the sound of crying and screaming children and especially the the river of blood that ran down in the streets of the beautiful elven city. Her eyes were threatening to burst out in tears at the memory of that event, she didn't even care now if she lose on the chess game, all she just want to do now is to pour out her emotion and cry. She will never forget that moment in her life, were it was that memory that scar her for life and she would just hope she never have to live through it again.

She cupped her mouth as her eyes welled up in tears, the human not even noticing the hurt in her eyes as he was still mumbling about humans being better in tactics as his eyes were focused on the chess board. So she raise her arms.

"He used human based tactics against elven so that he can enter Silve-" he cut off when a hard slap of from an elven hand connected at his cheeks. His face contorted to anger, directing it at her, but it all waned down when he saw her, her tears all swelled up on her eyes. He was taken back at this, despite hating the elf, he doesn't wan't to make her cry. An experienced warrior doesn't flinch from pain and doesn't flinch from fear, but they surely does flinch when a beautiful girl was crying before them. His face digging up to question. "Did I said something wrong?"

She didn't answer, as she tried to suppress her own emotions, her hand that cupped her mouth tried to suppress the cries but she was failing miserably, already her emotions overtook her from the moment those tears showed up from her eyes. She stood up, moving away from table and sat beside down the bed in the middle of the room. Her actions and cries made Celvic feel guilty about himself, after all it was him who mentioned something about Arthas, as he forgot that it was like mentioning the massacre of her people. He frowned at that thought, feeling stupid and feeling guilty, but at least one thing made the frown upside down. She finally did a checkmate.

He approached her and sat down beside her, he was silent for a few seconds as he tried to say something to her. "Ellia." he called, his tone was with genuine guilt. "I'm sorry if I-"

"To hell with your apology!" she shouted, moving away from him. "You humans are so prideful and arrogant! All you care about is yourself! You don't care what your words affect the feelings of others!" she continued, to then continue her sobs.

He was surprised at her mention of 'Feelings', to hence the fact that it was she that made him angry someday ago, also not caring about how he felt, but he puts that aside, not wanting to make this elf cry longer. He approached the chessboard and takes it with him, to then approach the elf, showing that she finally made a checkmate against him.

"What? I won?" she purred as she wiped the tears on her cheeks with her hands.

"Well, practice more and you might beat me in the next game." he said, making her smile reluctantly.

She smiled, reluctantly but genuinely. "This won't change anything between us human." she said.

"Well." He stood up, approaching the table and puts the chessboard their and rearranged the chess pieces.

He smiled. "It never did Little Elf."

* * *

 **Another chapter guys! Interesting no? HAHAAHAHA all that talk about racial conflict with science and magic, and who is the stronger race, Human or Blood Elves. :P Well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope you will make a review about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellia wakes up in the early day with a yawn and with out stretched arms. She held the warlock summoning Amulet and clenched it closer to her chest for it to glow and open a portal, summoning the felpup. The pup comes out with wagging tail with its tongue sticking out as it jumps at Ellia, licking her on her face, on her nose like an innocent puppy, making her chuckle.

"St-st-stop Marmon!" she said and the feldog stops licking her, to her surprise that it obeyed obediently. "WoW! Obedient are you?." she exclaimed, looking at the Demon who was panting with its tongue sticking out from its behemoth mouth.

Ellia approaches the counter where her Alchemy utensils and potions were organized. She placed it all on a table she moved carefully, as she doesn't want to wake the human who was snoring loudly on the corner as he was still fast asleep. She smelled herself as her hands pinch the white silk as her nose began to sniff it, making her face crumple in disgust.

"Wow I should get some bath, four days without it is far enough." she said, as she begin arranging her alchemy utensils for her to make some potions. She scoured her bag pouch, taking out some herbs and begin pounding it loudly with the mortar and pestle, making it bump with a "boom" sound each strike, the sound loud enough for her to wake up Celvic.

"What are you doing?" ask Celvic from the corner, standing up with morning eyes on his face.

She looks back at him. "Making some potions, we might need it in the long run." she answered, putting the powdered herb on a tube, to then pour it with water and place it on a fire.

"Though don't waste all your herbs, we might need it later if else someone gets poisoned or got hit from a venom." he said, looking at the feldog with disgust who was casually staring at him with its tongue sticking out. "Do you really need to summon the dog?"

"Yes, I like to see it, Marmon is so cute."

"Marmon?" he raised his brow. The elf is now calling it with names? "Your naming it? Your getting to overly attached to it."

Overly attached? Does that how the humans call it? "I don't know what do you mean by that, I have the right to name it."

"So if I asked what will happen when we finally get out of this place, will you still bring the demon with you? A priestess of light, petting a demon." he stated.

"Well of course, Marmon is part of my family now." she said, as she stir some potions, and pouring it to another mixing it gently.

"And what will your parents think of it?"

"And what do you think your parents will think of you for being so remotely annoying?" she questioned back.

But Celvic avoided the subject, doesn't want to reveal anything "intimate" to this elf. So he again removed his armor only his linen cloths and leather pants remain on his anatomy. He began again practicing Hand to hand combat over the bear skin mat, this time, practicing Muay Thai, swinging his knees up in the air, and with his hands clenched closely together.

Ellia looks back at him, for the past day she has been bothered on the debate they had on the topic whether or not that blood elves are "Physically Weaker" than humans, and she has been trying to convince herself that she could try hand to hand combat, even though he already proved that they are not built for it. But curiosity won her over, looking back at the human who was now swinging his fist accurately on a punching bag he made out from the remaining "meat" and "Skin" from the bear statue. She could try it, surely it might help her, and sure not it might be entertaining.

"Celvic." she called, now facing him.

"What?" he responded, still focused on his hand to hand combat training.

"Teach me." she said, approaching him.

He stopped for a moment, facing the elf before making a grin on his lips and then it disappeared with a sigh. "No." he answered.

"No?" she said, her tone, a little bit annoyed. She cant believe it.

"Yes, No, Like I said, Blood Elves are not built for hand to hand combat, especially with someone your size, you'll be crushed." he answered, grinning, it was more of a tease rather than a legit answer.

"What?! Would you just give me chance?!"

"No." he replied indifferently.

She was starting to get angry, she will surely won't take no for an answer. "And what if I force you?" she questioned, raising her brow, who's lips now curled in to a grin.

"So force me then." he said.

She suddenly steps in in front of him, her arms wide, with her close enough for him not to practice hand to hand combat in fear that he might hit her. He sighed and just gently push her aside for him to resume, but again she steps in front.

"Teach me!" she pleaded like a girl wanting a toy.

He takes a step back, and seems to concede, but to her shock, he delivered a sweeping kick at her feet, making her fall down flat on the mat.

"Ouch!" she grunted.

He takes a step in front of her, towering at her small petite form. "You must give me something in exchange...before i can teach you, to make it even of course." he said.

She grunted in her mind, damn it, what can she do to convince him! Let alone give something to him in exchange for this, simple simple training! Maybe she can teach him the ways of the light? 'No,no, that would be a bad idea.' Bad Idea indeed, judging from his appearance, he looks like he depends only on his brute strength to fight his battles. How about teach him alchemy? 'Yes, maybe I could do that.' She said in her thoughts.

"How about I will teach you Alchemy? In exchange for you to teach me hand to hand combat." she replied, standing back to her feet.

"Not interested." he replied instantly, add to his tone which was very indifferent, or uncaring.

Her eyes widen, damn it! why is this human so Irrational and uncaring?! Alchemy could definitely benefit him later, like in this situation now, which them both are trapped with demons surrounding the temple. She clenched her teeth in mild annoyance at him, her fist clenching.

"Damn it Celvic! What will it take you to teach me!" she shouted.

He grinned, constantly annoying this elf is amusing. "Alright, I'll teach you as I don't want to make you cry again." he said.

She smiled, first he said he will teach her, second he said he doesn't want to make her cry, this is surely interesting, she could tease him for it. "Aha! So you do care under all that grump!"

"Eheh?" raising his brow at her statement. "What are you talking about?"

"So you are attracted at me! By saying you don't wan't to make me cry, you admitted that I am making you flinch from my beauty! Hah! Humans seems to be not so tough! Easily swayed with maiden beauty." she answered excitedly, with her fingers constantly pointing at him as her smile widens.

"Do you wan't to me to teach you hand to hand combat or not?" he asked, indifferently, like her statement has no affect on him.

And by that her smile turned to a frown. "Yes, yes, please teach me."

"Aaaah...saying please to me... so blood elves are so weak willed, so easy for them to beg." he said, grinning widely at her as he just easily countered her insults.

She grunted, this human...SO ANNOYING! "Lets just start alright?"

"Well what are you waiting for? Take off that robe of yours, it will just bother you."

Take off her robes? Is it appropriate? I mean, Yeah she is practicing hand to hand combat, but she have to take off her robe? But well, he did make a point, it will bother her entirely, like, who would fight with their robes on their backs? Like him he doesn't practice with his armor on as it will just bother him entirely with the plates coming in to contact with the other joint plates, so she does because her robe will interrupt her.

She blushed. "Ummmm,Take off my robe?...But the only thing I'm wearing are my bra's and panties." she replied.

He sighed, dignity and conservation doesn't exist on his place. "So? Just take it off, were going to start right now, or we wont start at all." he said.

"Aright, alright, I'll just..." she mumbled as she approached the bed and starts taking off her robe.

Her actions just made his brow raise. She surely did made a point about maiden beauty. Her white locks of hair, matching her pinkish pale skin. Her firm breast and...wow, just wow. Her body, perfectly shaped, partnered with her ample curves, her butt cheeks firm and shaped perfectly, only to be hidden from her white silken panties, and same to her breast also, just perfect, a perfect example of Elven beauty.

"So shall we start?" she asked shyly, still not used at someone seeing her like this.

"Surely." he said, smiling.

He started with basic hand to hand combat, which is fist fighting.

"So Ellia, I will teach you the basics of the basics, which is fist fighting, this comprises just the use of your fist, I wan't you to punch me in the face really hard, just directly hit me with it." he explained.

He made her smile, punching him in the face will be luxury to her. So she makes a girlish stance and swings her fist right at his face, but to her surprise, he caught her arm and restrains her, her arms on her back with his holding it down, while his other hand also caught her free hand, in which she grunted in annoyance and slight pain, as she struggled to escape.

"First rule in hand to hand combat is, is that, your enemy will not let you freely hit him." he said, and then slowly lifts her up and wrestled her down to the ground. "In this rate, you are already defeated and the enemy would have killed you by now." he continued, his arms holding her down on the ground, to her embarrassment.

"So would you get off me now?" she asked, as she struggled at his restraints.

"Gladly." he answered, standing up, with the elf followed him. "You need more training." he said.

"No, I wouldn't need more training, I've already mastered the art of combat." she said, the sarcasm is so strong even a deaf man could've heard it.

"Well, lets get it on again." he said, resuming his stance. "Again." he ordered, and she did.

The rest of the day were filled with an Elf screaming at him for being to 'rough' at the training, and with a human constantly replying that she is far too weak if for hand to hand combat because she can't handle the pain. The rooms filled with the sound of sweaty bodies in contact, the sound of flesh being slammed in the ground. Then finally night came for them to cease their training, with Ellia making no absolute progress as she panted heavily in exhaustion from the hours of being rag dolled to the ground by a man twice her size, their bodies covered in sweat from their training, but unlike her, Celvic was nowhere near in exhaustion, he seems to enjoy it even, to see this elf being pounded in the ground, constantly annoying her. But now, their new problem is how are they going to get rid of the smell of sweat on their skin.

Ellia looks at Celvic, who was sitting on a chair. "I need to take a bath, four days is long enough." she said, laying her back on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Be my guess, so, but the question will be if there is a place where you can take a bath." he replied.

Ellia looks around, only to find that "Bath tub" on the middle of the room. No, she is not going to take a bath in that tub with him watching!

"Damn it!" she grunted.

* * *

 **Heres another chapter guys, please make a review :3, I hope you liked it like the others. So see you again guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ellia has been really thinking on her decision on should she used 'The Bath tub' in the middle of the room but get naked with him watching or she will stay stinky as still keep her dignity. Of course she wont let him watch as she will order him to turn around and face a wall or something when she bathe, and besides he already saw her in her Bra's and panties with him tossing her around in the mat for the past few hours. So she considered her option on taking a bath.

"Celvic." She called, catching his attention, as he was laying on the bed.

"What?"

"I decided that I will take a bath, BUT YOU WILL turn your head around and face a wall, I will not let you see me in this kind of state." she said, waiting for his response.

He sighed. "Sure, be quick, I will take turn after you." he replied.

Ellia nodded. "I will see that you will keep your promise.""

He smiled. "I will don't worry, I've seen more than this."

'More than this? The human takes pride on seeing women naked? Human cultures are so brutish.' she said in her mind.

"Now, Turn." she said, and he did.

She started to take off her panties reluctantly, as of course, you will feel very uncomfortable being naked with someone in the same room, and that certain someone is very annoying and hot headed. The feeling of wet silk away from her unmentionables was just a relief for her, as she disliked the sticky feeling of sweat between her legs, surely disgusted from it of course, not used on not taking a bath for four straight days as back in her home, she always takes a bath, she hated dirt and grime, especially on her beautiful white locks of hair. After, she begins to take off her bra, but not when Celvic suddenly spoke.

"Are in the tub yet?" he asked, spooking her.

"No!" she replied with a shout. "And don't turn your head! I'm still removing my-"

"Yes,Yes, I will keep my promise." Celvic interrupted.

'Good, at least this human knows how to keep promises.' she noted.

She then began to unclip her bra, her hands struggled to reach for it but she prevailed and take it off, exposing her breast as her sweat drips down from. Finally she can bathe, she slowly starts to head for the tub, her feet raising for a dip, testing the temperature. 'It's cold' she thought, but she continues dipping her legs till all of her anatomy were submerged in the cool soothing waters. But one thing is forgotten. The Soap!

'Is'thana! (A profane word in Thassalian language.)' she cursed.

She looks at Celvic who was still staring at the wall. Damn, she have to make this request from him.

"Ummm...Celvic?" she called.

She heard a ugghh from him before he responded. "I'm not looking, I'm still staring at the wall." he said.

This is so embarrassing for her. "It's not that, its that, can I make a request?" she asked shyly.

He sighed, raising his brow at her request. "What?"

"Can you get me the soap? It's in my bag, at the table over there." she explained.

"Sure."

She was surprised that he easily made the request, as he begins to approached the table, with squinted eyes, as he still did what he was told on not looking at her. He slowly limp towards the table, making Ellia chuckle at him, then he finally reached the table, taking the soap that was in her bag and slowly approaches her, this time, his hand covered his eyes or SEEMINGLY covered his eyes. Then she reached her hand for her to take it, as he goes back at his chair, staring again at the empty wall.

A finally the soap, if you asked why she has a soap in her bag is because she is a germ freak, carrying a soap always in her travels as she knows that the inns doesn't have a soap to begin with for a bath, so that's why she carries it with her. But now, finally she can bathe with it, as she starts to rub it on her thighs, making her moan a little bit. Her hands all over her breast, as the soap did its work for her, light moans coming out from her lips as she then rub the soap on the area of her unmentionables. Four days is long enough, long enough for her to make her feel that a bath is like heaven, the feeling of scented soaps, the grime and sweat removed from her beautiful skin. She just wan't to feel that soothing waters and the scented soap, forgetting that someone was with her in the room who was now wondering on why does he hear moans from her.

'Why the hell does she make that sound?' he questioned in his thoughts. Like really though, it was a legit question, like, a bath for her can make her moan?

"Would you stop moaning? It's pretty disturbing." snapped Celvic.

Well, he did really surprised her and embarrassed her on what he said, like, a full blush of red formed on her cheeks upon realizing. She formed a bit of a grump on her face, well now she can't express how she feel for the bath when it was that good because of him in the same room! So she just finished up, quickly rubbing the soap all over herself to get this over with, but wait...what about her dirty laundry? Her 'used' panties and bra? And it was a good thing she remembered it, but again there was a little bit of a problem...she left it in the bed.

She was cursing herself in Thassalian, now surely this is the most embarrassing request she has ever asked! Especially when the one who can only do it is from an opposing faction!

"Ummm...Celvic, can I ask one more request?" she asked, her tone was very shy, probably as this is the first time she has every asked this to someone.

'Ugggh!Blood Elves, always forgetting there things' he noted, before responding to her. "What now?"

This is embarrassing for her at least. "Can you get my bra and pantie?" she asked, her tone was so soft from the embarrassment.

Her request made his brow raised to near tearing. "What the F-?" he didn't finish his curse. "No." he replied to her.

She was hoping for him to say yes, now with that, she have to make him do it. "But, if I can't wash it, I have nothing to wear!" she stated.

"You will just wash it after you finish your bath." he said, not bothering to look back at her.

"That's the problem you Idiot of a man! I don't have anything to wear for me to wash them!" she replied.

"Well, that would be your problem, not mine." he said. "And of course, I am not going to touch your clothing that was worn from your 'Chamber'.'"

"Just please, Please, I am saying please to you!"

He smiled, though, at least she did effort, so at least he could say a yes again. "Fine, it's because you were degrading yourself, that I was convinced." he said, making her glare at him by using the phrase "degrading yourself'.

He went to the bed, his eyes still covered by his hand, and picks up her bra and panties but not after he strapped his gauntlet first. He then takes it, and goes back at her, and tossing it to her, with a hand still on his eyes.

"Thank you, I guess.."

He then began to wash it, using the soap to clean it thoroughly, making sure that is clean to the silk. After, finishing cleaning and washing both her clothing, she chanted holy fire to dry the clothes off. Because she used her magic, Marmon the Felpup detected it, waking him up from his slumber upon the notice of magic and charges at her, though he still have no ill intent on his charge, he was only attracted to the magic. And Celvic noticed Marmon charging at her, by the looks of the reaction of the dog, magic was used, making the Felhounds inside the temple feel the magic, he looks back at her, who was channeling holy magic and charges at her, stopping her from channeling it, he doesn't care if he saw her naked now, all he knew now is to make them safe.

"Don't Use your magic you Idiot!" He quietly screamed, gripping her hand, stopping her channeling, also stopping Marmon leaping at her.

She screamed in shock when she saw him, he saw her naked! And he is touching her!. Yet though she tried to squiggle in release, he didn't budge but made him move his hand to cover her mouth as she was frantically screaming.

"Shhhhhhhh!Turn off your Magic! The Felhounds!" he whispered. Making her nod.

This is not good, the sound of growls were heard outside. Celvic makes a gesture by placing his index finger in front of his nose to inform Ellia to stay quiet as the feldogs were outside. Ellia was frantically screaming inside her mind, the sound of growls were so scary for her, coupled with the hand that covered her mouth. The feldogs that were oustide, Sniffing the magic out was the most scariest moment she has ever experienced, especially when the door bumps loudly, as a felhound was trying to get inside, but good thing it was locked, as if it isn't, well, you will know the rest on what will happen to them both.

Ellia was trying to make herself as quiet as possible, glancing at Celvic from time to time, seeing the sweat that ran down on his cheeks also indicates that he was scared. But all it mattered now is that they just stay quiet. This continued for an hour at least till the felhounds finally stopped searching the source of the magic. And after they did not hear the sound of footsteps and growling, they resumed, in relief that they were not detected.

"Did you see now why that I won't allow you to use magic Little elf?" he stated, his tone was more of a statement rather than question. His heavy breathing indicates that despite being a strong warrior, fear was still shown.

She nodded at him, still shaken in fear. She didn't make any other move other than staying still, thanking the light that they did not get killed from her stupidity, thinking that holy fire will not get detected by felhounds...she was just thankful that Celvic reached in time to inform her and make her quiet, despite having to see her naked and all that, but she puts it aside, its better to live for another day than to keep your self hidden and die today. And She was just also surprised by him that he was not shouting at her for being so stupid, but surely it was just because they should just get quiet for awhile.

Her attention went back to her clothing, which was now dried after she channeled holy fire on it, glancing back at Celvic, she noticed that he was still facing the wall, and she began to wear both her clothes, and then after, her robe.

"Are you finished?" Celvic asked from the distance.

"Yes." she replied.

"Good." he said, as he ordered her to turn around in which she did and take all off his clothes and took a dip in the tub, creating a little bit of overflow in the tub due to his large size. He rubbed the soap all over the body, quickly and thoroughly, as he just wants to get this over with the bath, he then finished. After, he stood up from the tub, and wears his linen shirt and leather pants. It was a relief for him to feel fresh again, after the event that just got almost them killed because Ellia's stupidity, he should though shout at her for that, but he didn't as he was starting to get along with her, he doesn't want to make a bad impression at her. He stood up approaching the chess board that laid on the table.

"Ellia." he called.

"What?" she responded softly as she heavily breath, still trying to calm herself after the near death experience.

"Still up for grabs for a game of chess?" he asked, putting the chess board on the floor and began rearranging it.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she replied with a question.

He shook his head. "No, I would rather do it later, but for now, I think a game of chess would relieve me from that scare." he answered., finishing the arrangement. His eyes was saying the truth as Ellia looks at him.

"Me Neither." She replied and sat at the opposite side of the board and moves a white pawn.

Well, at least its she's not the only one that was scared out of their wits.

* * *

 **Hey guys, another update, i wouldn't probably get an another update for a month or two because college is taking over, but i would try though, but it seems unlikely. So here's an another chapter guys! I hope you will make a review about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well surely she hasn't been expecting it to be this difficult, for maybe at least in the past three days she has been training hand to hand combat! But she still haven't made any progress at all! Coupled with him beating her to the ground all day and with him beating her at chess at every match as his new rook was killing her pieces every time! Just like today with her on the ground pinned down with Celvic on top of her, in which she tapped his arm for him to release and which he did so.

"Your hesitating, Like I said, don't hesitate on doing an attack, if you hesitate, you will die." Celvic stated. "You stupid Elf." he ends with an insult, his tone was very mocking, but she was used to it and just reply with an another insult.

"Oh! Sure! Its so easy for you to say mister trainer! Its so easy for you to say it unless you are the one in my shoes facing a man twice your size!" she shouted.

"I did wrestle something twice my size. I remembered that it was an 8 foot tall worgen." he replied with a grin.

Yes, so easy for him to say it even if he was almost killed by that worgen in Duskwood. He was just doing a solo patrol in Duskwood when he was ambushed by a feral worgen, the worgen just jumped down on him, disarming him as it grabbed his sword and tossed it aside easily, but he didn't give up despite the size advantage as the worgen was only in fur while he was clad in armor at that time, so he used his legs as leverage to roll on top of the worgen, with his gauntlet-ed fist come crashing down on the face of the worgen, but not when the worgen bit his wrist, but it was a good thing that it was also armored, and if not, surely he was worgen food or he became a worgen meat in which he has no intention to be one. The Worgen tossed him aside easily with his mouth and claws, with Celvic landing on the base of a tree with a loud thud. The worgen charges at him with an intent to kill, it's eyes now a full worgen, it's humanity has finally puffed out to the last ember, but Celvic regains posture and was ready for him to use the worgens charge as a fatal blow to the worgen. With an Armor advantage, he charged back at the worgen, it was going to be a head on collision with the larger worgen, but with the help of the armor, he was not really injured at the collision, but unfortunately for the worgen, it was stunned long enough for Celvic to do a full mount on him and crash his fists down to his face till unconsciousness, the worgen's face was pounded into a pulp, its eyes swollen shut, its nose and mouth bleeding heavily as some of its teeth were destroyed. Celvic stood up and picks up his sword and position it to the heart, for him, it was for mercy killing, not murder and plunged it in to its heart, the worgen no longer have to worry about the pain he felt as he was unconscious and especially don't have to worry about the pain he needs to endure in the form of a worgen.

While Celvic was so busy at the reminder, he didn't realize that Ellia was positioning herself for her fist to came down crashing on his face, snapping him out from his thoughts and surprising him as he gives a couple step back due to the blow of her fist. He didn't even know what happened a moment before, but only to see Ellia dancing around in praise for herself as she finally did a successful attack on him.

"Yes!Yes!Yes! I did it! HAH!" She praised herself as she was dancing around, never acknowledging that her underwear were almost loose due to her dancing. "You lose Human!"

He grinned. "Now because you finally did a successful punch, I would now be even more offensive." he said, as he stance to deliver a sweeping kick.

Her eyes widened. "No! Wai-" she cuts off as she was flat down to the mat with the kick. "Stop you Idiot!" she sneered.

"Well, well, well, now the little elf is going to cry?" he teased.

"Shut up you brute!" she snapped, they are surely going to be exchanging insults.

"Invertebrate." He retorted, making her heat up in insult.

"Psycho!" she retorted back.

"Mollusk."

"Bone Muncher!"

"Rooster Fondler." that insult made her brow raise.

"Rooster Fondler?" she questioned.

He smirked at her confusion. "Just think about it on what it means." he said, probably the meaning would be very inappropriate.

Well she did think of it or the past minute, as she was trying to figure out on what the Rooster means, until finally she realize his vulgarity, and in response she shouted at him.

"You are so Inappropriate!" she shouted, her body language was very assuring that she was angry.

"We didn't have rules." he replied sarcastically. "And Second, You do know the meaning! This little priestess is not so innocent now are we?" he teased.

She grump before responding. "I have you know that no man has ever touched me." she replied in a civilized manner.

He chuckled. "Well, that's what they said, but not after when they shoved so much rooster up to their-"

"Do not Say that word!" she interrupted with a shout.

"Gladly, so that the little Elf won't cry." he teased again.

"I am not Crying!" she retorted.

"Sure." he said, as he waited for her to begin the hand to hand combat training. "Are you going to train?" he asked.

"No! I won't be training for this day! I would just be interested on playing some chess!" she responded, her tone was still angry, making Galvane shrug.

She grunted, as she approached the bed in which where she left her robe. He really did it this time on making her blood boil in rage, she was a little bit disappointed that it came to shouting at each other with insults as she really felt that they were starting to get along with each other. 'Why Am I thinking that we could get along?' she inquired in her thoughts.

Well, for a starter, he did made her a little bit happy on the training, as at first she thought that humans and blood elves could never get along with each other after they severed their ties due to the bigotry of Grand Marshall Garithos, and she really hated that man, the very thought of him made her eyes sear in anger, its because of him Humans and Blood Elves could never get along! It was all his fault! It's because of him, humans and blood elves are now enemies!

'Why Am I thinking about this? Why am I thinking that Humans and Blood Elves could be friends? I hated humans!' she said in her mind.

Humans are not really such bad people, maybe she just misjudged him because at first they are enemies, but now they aren't distant with each other in their first week here in the temple, with him helping her out, teaching her how to pay chess and teaching her how to fight, maybe humans and blood elves could really be friends, and especially, maybe he and she could really be friends or more.

'Wait! Why am I thinking about these kind of things?! And why especially am I thinking about him?! I hated him!' she shouted at her mind denying everything on what she just have recently thought, not realizing that she was thrashing around with her robe.

"Ellia, what are you doing?" he asked with a raised brow at the elf who was trashing around unconsciously with her robe, snapping her back at reality.

"Umm, nothing." she responded in embarrassment, to then proceed wearing her robe.

She approached the table and rearranged the chess pieces, she was very focused on her arrangement till her mind wanders off and starts to think about how Celvic was an expert at hand to hand combat, and on who would be his family or parents.

'Stop thinking about that Ellia.' she noted in her mind, finishing the arrangement. "Celvic, Lets begin." she said to Celvic, who was glaring daggers at Marmon the Felpup who was casually staring at him with its tongue sticking out.

He look back at her with a shrug. "Sure." he said, as he drags a chair and sat in the opposite side of the table, with him still on the Black pieces.

"So, Celvic." she started, moving a pawn. "How did you become so adept at hand to hand combat, and on why would you focus on it more than on sword fights?"

He moves a pawn also in two steps. "Well you train, you will become adept at everything, and mostly in one on one skirmishes, usually after initial clashes, which is sword fights, they would be disarmed at some point, so then, the fighters have to retort in hand to hand combat." he explained.

"Interesting." she noted, as she moves a knight to take his knight, smiling at her capture. "And another, As I've already explained to you on who my parents would be, i would be a little bit curious on who your lineage be."

He raised his brow, it was a first for someone to say to him that they are interested on his lineage.

He took a deep breath before responding to an affirmative. "Sure." Moving his bishop to take her queen., surprising her.

"Long story short, my mother died at giving birth to me, while my father committed suicide after her death as he was a coward that can't cope with pain, so then my uncle who was a brother to my mother took care of me." he said, waiting for her move.

You know, for a brief moment, she could just feel sympathy for him. "It's surprising that your not easily effected by their deaths." she said, moving a rook forward.

He shook his head. "Naah, it really doesn't affect me that much, as i never met them, my uncle is my father figure to begin with." he said, moving a bishop back to the safety behind his pawns.

"So who is your uncle?" she asked, not moving her pieces.

"I mentioned him before." He said. "Take a guess." smiling at her, making her a little bit uneasy.

He mentioned him before... She was thinking hard on what was the names he mentioned, but she didn't remember but just asked him to get the information.

"Dagren the Orc Slayer was my uncle." he answered surprising her, as he moved his bishop.

Her eyes widened, this man's uncle was Dagren the Orc Slayer? It was a little bit overwhelming for her to think about it, this man belonging in to such a blood lineage, though their family was not really a royalty or a Noble, but still to think he was a nephew to such a renowned man was a little bit surprising.

"Dagren the Orc Slayer?" she inquired one last time.

"Check." he said.

"That is ve-"

"Yes get over with and check on your king!" he interrupted, making her move her king away from the trap. "And you know, your the only who knows that he is my uncle, other than my half elf cousins and my high elf aunt." he said.

"Well, that's a little bit refreshing to think about it don't you think?" moving her knight

He waved in a gesture of dismissal. "Can the attitude Ellia, it's just first" he said, trapping her king into a checkmate. "Checkmate." he muttered, ending the game.

"Well that's a farse...So how long would i have to train to become as adept as you in hand to hand combat?" She asked, looking at him who was now standing up.

He looks back at her. "For you? hmmm, if you want to be an expert like me, probably...eleven years." he replied.

O wow, eleven years, well that greatly discouraged Ellia on trying to pursue on hand to hand combat. But you know, this day was better than she expected, at first, she finally did a successful punch, and second she just learned about this grumpy human's family background in which it was very interesting. As for to say, his relatives even are also part Elven, interesting so to speak.

"Ellia." Celvic called from the distance, as he was scouring their food supply.

"What?"

"We only now have half a week of food supply, we need to get more or else we will be having a problem." he said.

Well that is a turn off.

* * *

 **Hello Guys, Good news! I just updated and I can update more frequently now as I just finished my College Thesis! SO, expect more updates next week! And Also, make a review about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We only have half a week of food supply, we need to get more or else we will be having a serious problem, and...how did we lost all the food?." Celvic proclaimed in disbelief.

Ellia's ears couldn't believe it, how did they lost three weeks worth of food supply? They have been only eating in the night as they thought they could stretch it to the whole month and they have only been here for seven days, it couldn't possibly have ran out.

"Have you been eating the food supply?" He asked, his tone was a little bit demanding. Though, you cant blame him, you would be at least skeptical on how your whole month worth of food supply could simply vanish into thin air when the only possibility of it disappearing is that it must have been eaten, and then you have here a fellow prisoner from an opposing faction in which you don't have any idea if you could trust her or not.

"What? No I didn't! Like you said, we need to stretch out the food supply to last the entire month! Why would I risk starvation in this situation?" She answered with a question, and she was right though, you can't really risk, starvation in this situation when the situation is, is that you are trapped in here for a whole month.

He didn't believe her. "Then who has been eating the food?! Surely it could have been you as your the only one who could possibly have eaten it!" He snapped.

How dare he would point fingers at her! Dare he call her a liar when the possibility could be that he was the one eating all the food while she slept! Of course she has the more reason to accuse him as he was twice as big than her! Surely it could've been him!

"What if it was you who was eating the food?! Surely it could've been you as you are bigger than me! You need to eat more than me! Surely it was you!" she retorted.

He shook his head in disbelief and ignored her accusation, panicking and pointing fingers at someone is not the best answer right now in this would be fatal situation. He ignored the elf who was now sitting in a chair, glaring daggers at him as he was now walking around the room thinking about who the culprit be. Now surely its not between him and Ellia but probably something else.

He starts thinking on the possibilities, starting on his culprit number one, which is Ellia. Surely it could possibly be her, as she is the only one in this room other than him and he hasn't trust her completely yet. She might have been eating the food while he was sleeping soundly in the middle of the night. It's possible but lacks common sense as in this situation, they need each other to stay alive, she did said that she can't possibly be the one who ate the food as they are both trapped in the same room and they need to stretch the food supply to last for a whole month. And judging how she act, she is one of those people who thinks before they act, so in that case she would be out of his suspicion.

Ellia was also thinking the same thing, thinking on who could possibly ate all the food. Now to her, it all points back to Celvic, he is big, he is hot headed, and he is the only one who is in the room with her with no other possibilities as he is the only culprit she could think of now. He really could be the one who ate it as first he is far bigger than her, and being bigger means needing to eat more food, but at this rate, they have been eating the same amount of food. So it could be possible that it might have been him, but just how he thinks, it also lacks common sense. Like her, he is a person who thinks on the possibilities on what might could happen if he do something, so, he would be out of the question for her. But now, if he is not the one who ate them, who would it be?

Marmon rises from his slumber in the corner and approaches Ellia with heartfelt affection, making her smile as he rubbed his head at her legs in which Ellia pats his head with her hand. Atleast there is someone who will always cheer her up. She lifted Marmon up in her arms and sat in a chair, grooming and petting him with Marmon responding with whimpers of affection at her touch.

Celvic was still thinking about the subject on who ate their food, still uneasy about the sudden disappearance of the food supply. He turned his head at Ellia's direction to see her petting her pet fel puppy, but he paid back attention to his ordeal and sat on the side of the bed in the middle of the room.

But a realization came to him, what about the the fel dog? Of course! It must have been him! Ever since the third day Marmon haven't been sent back to the Twisting Nether by her and at some occasion he have been caught by Ellia as he tried to reach for the food! The Fel dog might have eaten their food in their sleep, it is possible and logical also. At first, he is a hound, in which case he needs to eat constantly, and their food was on the twisting nether, now because Ellia haven't sent him back there for the past three days, surely he must have stared to get hungry and might have eaten the food while they both slept.

'Yes, surely it must be him.' Celvic noted. 'If he is the one who are the food, I will make sure that his dead, And I don't care on what Ellia will think.' he said.

He stood up and approaches Marmon with glaring eyes as he was happily playing with Ellia. And without warning, he grabbed Marmon by the head by one arm, to Ellia's surprise.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

He pinned down Marmon, his arm held his head on the ground, pinning him as he tried to pry open his large mouth. He looks at Ellia to respond at her question.

"I'm going to look if this demon ate the food supply, and if he did, i will make sure that he won't do it again." He replied angrily at Ellia.

Ellia flinched, she can't believe it, he is going to kill Marmon!

She tried to use her necklace so that she can open a portal back in to the Twisting Nether, clutching the necklace in her chest, making it glow as a portal starts to form, but to her shock, Celvic grab hold of the Necklace and pried it from her and toss it aside, making him raise a question at her.

"So it is him isn't he?!" he demanded.

She freeze on right where she stands. Now she has to tell him the truth that she has been feeding Marmon, but though she has been feeding him, it was from her portion of the supply, unless Marmon liked the food and craved for more, so he might have ate it all in their sleep.

She freeze at that truth, how could she have been so stupid?!

"Wait!...wait." she purred softly.

"What?! Its him isn't he?" he accused.

"Yes, it's him, I have been feeding him! But it was from my portion of the supply, It was enough for both me and Marmon! But i didn't know that he will eat it all in our sleep! I didn't know til now!" She answered.

He couldn't believe his ears. He had taken risk on letting that fel demon dog live as he entrusted her to watch and control the demon, but now, because of her, they are now in this situation, with the only solution is to go outside and hopefully try to gather some food stealthily which is close to impossible. Because of his wrong judgement, they are led in this situation, and it was like a punch in the gut, a mistake on trusting the Elf.

The searing anger he felt right now at her was so overwhelming, he didn't even know where he got the will power to listen to her and not just outright kill the fel demon dog that was pinned down under his hand and hurt the Elf.

"You have been feeding him?!" he snapped, he still could not believe his ears.

She tried to help Marmon but she was stopped by the barrier of between him and the demon, so all she could do now is just talk her way out of the situation.

"Yes! I have been feeding him! But I did-" she cuts off by his sudden interruption.

"Do you have any Idea what kind of risk I took to let this demon live?!"

"Yes, I know, but hear me tha-"

"Do you have any Idea what kind of risk I took to entrust you on controlling this demon?!" he was so angry that he just lost it. "I trusted you that you will watch and control this demon! But look at where we are now?! Where you not thinking?!"

"Please don't hurt Marmon!" she pleaded as she tried to reach for her pet, but Celvic moves away.

"Your going to defend this demon after it just have possibly sealed our fate?! What is wrong with you?!" he pondered angrily as he unsheathe his sword, making Ellia yelp in surprise.

"Please! Don't kill him!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill this demon?" he questioned as his sword points at the head of the demon dog, his tone is what he warned her about days ago on not making him angry and she finally have the reason why she shouldn't.

She doesn't know how to answer that, not when he has all the reasons for him to be angry at her and kill Marmon. She just hoped that he could just understand, that at least he could trust her again on the safe regard.

She just really hoped as she takes a deep breath. "Because I trust you that you wouldn't do it Celvic." she answered softly.

Trust, that was the first thing she broke, his face forming a scowl. "Wrong answer." he answered coldly.

She just flinched at his response, anything that formed between them be it understanding, or even knowing each other just crumbled at those words. She knows that its irrational to cry for a pet in this dire situation, but she is a soft hearted person, she one of those who value the little things, she just couldn't help but tear up that her pet friend Marmon would face the inevitable.

She slowly turns around with her soft sobs as she tried to cover her elf ears on what was to come.

"I thought I could trust you Celvic,I thought humans could be trusted again, but I was wrong,." she said softly through her sobs, cowering, as her hands covered her ears.

Though the right action is to kill this demon, but what would be the cost? The cost of losing her trust. He knows that she needs to trust him, and he needs to trust her in order to survive in this situation. But if he plunge his sword at the demon who was beneath him, he knew that the trust would fade and can't be retrieved, and surely he has no plans on doing that, without their trust for each other, they knew they both can't survive. And he made a right decision.

He stood up and picks up the necklace with Marmon still in his hand and wraps the necklace around the fel dog's neck and released him, as the dog hurried over to Ellia.

She look back at him with surprise, his tone and anger still never leaving, but at least he calmed.

"Call it a gift, as you won't have one next time." he stated, as he walks away and sat in a chair with a hand on his face, pondering.

Ellia looks at Marmon who was whimpering at her and looks back at Celvic who was being quiet, who was still in disbelief on her actions. To be honest, she can't blame him on hating her, he trusted her that she would control and watch Marmon, he trusted her that she could do it and yet here they are right now, shouting and blaming each other for this.

For the next hour he was walking around, thinking. And it bothered Ellia in someway, to see him all quiet and angry. She tried to make a connection to him on asking if she could train or play chess with him, but he brush her off on replying "not right now.", never acknowledging her. And it disturbed her.

She was hoping though that he could turn back to his former self again, that he would finally slake his anger, as she isn't really comfortable with him being this angry, but she never really have been comfortable with him around at all, but at least it was assuring that he was getting along in the beginning before this happened, but now he isn't. She also sent Marmon back to the Twisting Nether to really ensure that what happened today wont happen anymore.

She was feeling shameful, to know that someone who wouldn't really give their trust to just anyone give their trust to you, and the fact that he trusted her, someone from an opposing faction, to make sure that she would be careful on the demon and be responsible, but she didn't, she was being careless, and to him, its like spitting on his face, an insult to him.

She noticed that he was rearranging the chest pieces, maybe this could be her opportunity to talk to him again.

"Do you need help?" she asked, approaching him.

He looks at her for a brief moment before focusing back at the arrangement. "No." he answered indifferently, trying to discourage her.

"No, I can, help, really." she pushed.

"Don't, just don't." he said softly, somewhat of a surprise for her.

"Okay." she responded.

And he finished rearranging the chess board and asked her to sit down and play.

"I'm still going for the Black pieces and with a rook and queen disadvantage." he said. "Go first."

She wondered, her eyes hovering at him as he was calmly playing."I know, that you are angry at me because of what I did, bu-" she said, but was interrupted as she moves a pawn.

"I'm not angry." he responded.

"What? why are you then so quiet to me? surely because of what I did." she raised her doubts.

"Yes, Like you said, But I was thinking on a solution to that." he answered, sighing, before continuing. "This could be our last game on playing chess." he said, making Ellia flinch a bit.

"What? Your going outsi-"

"The food wont be enough for both of us, so in the end we will end up starving ourselves if we don't do anything about it." he interrupted as he moved her knight to take her bishop, in return she moved her queen to take her knight, he was losing in the game.

"Yes I know, but we shouldn't act so-"

"Our current food supply will be enough for you to last for an entire month for you alone if you will stretch it thinner, I have planned on trying to get some food to sustain us both in the entire month, and If i don't comeback, you don't have to worry about anything, it will last long enough till the demons and nagas leave the place and for you to make your get away from here." he explained , as her queen was aligned with his king, earning her a check, and in response he moves his knight to protect his king but it was taken by a bishop.

She froze, he will try to go outside and get some food enough for both of them? It would be suicide!

Her hands starts shaking at the thought of it, for her it was absolute shame. Because of her, they are in this situation. Though she would surely be safe because he was going to be the one taking the absolute risk, but the shame and guilt she would endure because of her mistake. He was cleaning up her mess, and the price could be his life. How many times did she almost got them killed because of her stupidty? Twice, the first one was the one she was channeling her Light Magic, in which he jumped in to stop her for it, saving them from getting detected by the demons. Second is now in this situation, in where he trusted her to control Marmon, and in result, Marmon ate most of their food, and again he will be the one cleaning her mistakes from her stupidity.

She moves her queen to surround his king, a checkmate. She was quiet, she couldn't say anything to him.

He looks up at the result of the game with a deep sigh. "Checkmate." he muttered as he stood up.

He shouldn't be the one making this kind of drastic actions, he shouldn't be the one cleaning up for their mistakes. But now he is doing it. He have been thinking that she should have fend for herself and go outside and find some, but he knew better, he knew that she can't do it because she haven't experience dire situations before, coupled with her not knowing the first thing about stealth and agility in response.

He starts to prepare and discarded his armor, he needs to be absolutely stealthy and it means that he should be fast, agile, and quiet, and the armor would with hinder that.

Shameless, she just stood there watching as he prepares to clean up her mistakes in which it could cost his life. She looks at him with wide eyes, feeling the concern to her core. To think that he would be the one doing this is just the reason why she could just trust him.

"Wait!" she called just as he was about to go outside. "Let me do it! It was my fault." she suggested.

He shook his head. "I can do this. Trust me."

She doesn't know if she can trust him, but it was her fault isn't it? She should be the one doing this. But just like he said, she needs to trust him and that would be the exact thing she would do.

She nodded. "Okay." she spoke softly. "I will trust you."

He nodded back at her, unlocking the door and slowly opens it to begin finding some food supply for them both and he then walks outside, he looks back one more time to see a very scared yet concerned Ellia. The odds were stacked against him, a chance of one to ten ratio in the outcome that he would survive, and a ten to one ratio that he would fail and die. He then closed the door and starts walking slowly, stealth is your friend in this situation and surely it would be you guidance, and if he didn't have the stealth, then, you know what happens to the outcome.

He remembers what last words he said to his uncle Dagren before he went on a mission on trying to save the remaining villagers of Lordaeron.

 _"Remember Celvic."_ Dagren spoke, it was a flashback back when he was in Theramore. " _I might not comeback home for dinner in Winters Veil, as this would be a very dangerous task. But I want you to take care of your cousin alright? Your the eldest here, they would look up to you and be an example. Don't be afraid."_

"Don't be afraid." he muttered under his breath as starts to venture further. Yes, he shouldn't be afraid, he can do this. For a minutes he ventured further and further till he was almost outside from the harem rooms section. Most of the demons and nagas were on the first floor, so it was a little bit safer, if safe is the right word. When he was finally outside, he can see why, the demons and nagas can't hear them as the temple was very big, almost to the size of a village, and because most of them were on the first floor, and with them not venturing close in the harem rooms, they could talk and shout freely.

He hid behind a wall when he was outside, using the darker contrast of the temple coupled with the darkness as stealth, he was lucky. He slowly and carefully peeks, surveying the surroundings, there were few demons and nagas patrolling around, there were rooms everywhere, probably he could make up to ten rooms. When he saw an oppurtunity to move, he made use of it and creeps in the corner, avoiding the nagas and demons, as surprisingly they weren't paying attention to their surroundings at all.

The demons and Nagas would abandon the castle in about a month due to lack of leadership, and with no power, there was no good reason that they should stay in here.

He slowly creeps in the first room and hopes that it was the storage room for food, but to his disappointment, it was a storage room for chemicals and bottles.

"Damn it!" he cursed quietly.

Just as he was about to go outside, he saw a naga was dangerously close to him, and by impulse he hid himself inside with a deep sigh of relief. He waited for about ten minutes before he peeks outside, only to see that some demons and nagas were close, but not as close as last time. He takes a glass bottle with him and throws the glass bottle on the other side, creating a distraction. He made use of his opportunity and quietly jolted towards the other room.

Oh, what a relief when he saw the room was the right room, filled with food supply. But not when he heard a growl and to look back and see a felhound ready to pounce him and kill him.

...

She was sitting in the corner, her arms clutching around her forelegs. He shouldn't have to be outside if she was just being careful, he shouldn't have to be outside, risking his life to clean up her mess if she would just have listen. And mostly, why was he the one cleaning up her mess? She was the one who got them both in this situation, she should be the one outside, not him.

But who is she to arrogantly state that? Surely that she wont survive if she goes outside because she was weak, just like he said. Her mind was far from reality as she was thinking about the current status quot, but a whisper caught her attention.

" _You should be happy Ellia, he will die, the human will die and you will survive this."_ a female voice whispered, the tone was eerie and dark.

Her eyes widened and by impulse she stood up. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" she shouted.

No answer...it must have been her mind playing games, it must have been the guilt and anxiety kicking in and starts to play in her mind. But the whisper was so real...the voice was so real, she could swore that the whisper was real, it was just far too real for her not to believe it. But after a minute she shrugs off the thought and thought about the current situation. Even though he was human, she would just hoped that he would alright and comeback inside in the room, and besides he was the one doing her a favor and sure not he saved her life. She sat back again in the corner and clenched tightly around herself, hoping that he would be alright.

...

He was pinned down to his back by the felhound, though despite only a fourth to his size, it was very aggressive and very strong as it repeatedly tried to bite him ferociously with its behemoth of a mouth, but his hands kept it at bay. He was lucky that he closed the door right before the fel hound pounced him so that the noise would be toned down and especially so that he wont be seen. He was starting to get leverage as he was able to use his legs to roll on top, and by this, he was able to lift the fel hound and throw the demon off, stunning it long enough for him to unsheathe his dagger.

The Fel hound pounced again, and again strong enough to force him on his back, but Celvic anticipated this and grabbed its neck and plunged the dagger to its throat, but to his surprise the fel hound didn't die but it only growled in pain and continue its attacks. Celvic repeatedly plunged the dagger, till a pool of green demon blood was on the floor and on his silken shirt, the eyes of the fel hound was lifeless and the growls were finally put to a stop.

It took him a full minute to calm his mind after what just happened, he shook his head and snaps back to reality and picks up a sack that was lying on the corner. He was looking at the food supply, everything was there, there was water in the glass bottles, there was meat preserved by arcane magic, there was bread and also preserved fruits, all kinds of food they could surely need, but he needs to have light carriage, he can't have them all without getting detected.

So he just picks up what he thought was the most important variety, he picks up a dozen fruits, and a half a sack of bread, and especially, the bottles of water, it would surely last more than a month so that they won't have to thin out their supply and get hungry in their sleep.

He tested the weight of the entire carriage and sure enough that he can carry them without difficulty.

"Alright. I can do this." he assured himself.

Just about he opened the door and slowly creaks in, he saw a fel hound ran through to his surprise and quickly closes it. He opened one more time to take a peek, to see his only way out was filled with Nagas and Demons.

"How did they step in here?" he wondered, thinking. And the answer came to him after a minute. Of course, the glass battle that he had thrown, it attracted the demons and nagas.

"Damn it! Why didn't i thought about it?!" he shouted in his mind.

Alright, alright, this is nothing to worry about, all he needs to do is just, wait them out to disperse and then he can stealth his way out of this. That was clearly what he intends to for the next few hours.

...

"Why isn't he back yet?" she asked herself, of course she was starting to get worried, he haven't returned yet, and already it has been four hours, the night is coming in, not that it would concern her, but the time he spent outside was starting to get to her.

What if he had died outside?! What if she is now all alone here!

The thought of it scared her, no, not scared, but horrified her. She clenched more tightly around herself, she has been sitting in this corner for about as long as he was outside, facing the door, so eager to open the door for him when he comes back.

 _"He won't comeback Ellia, he is dead, I saw him die outside, torn apart by the dogs."_ the voice whispered again, the tone still the same, dark and eerie.

She didn't listen, it was just all in her mind, the whispers aren't real.

 _"I am real Ellia, don't deny it, he is dead."_ the voice again whispered.

This time, Ellia responded, not caring if it was a figment of her imagination or not.

"He is not dead." she retorted.

 _"Yes he is."_ the voice insisted.

"No he's not."

 _"Yes he is."_

"No he's not!" this time she responded angrily.

 _"Yes he i-"_

"Shut up!" She shouted, then...silence came, the whisper didn't respond. "He's not dead, I can trust him."

Yes, she surely can.

...

He was panting and sweating heavily. He has been thinking on how he can get back, and still, the odds were still stacked against him. With him lifting a sack, it would be very difficult, more difficult than before.

Surely they should have dispersed by now. He opens the door slowly and takes a peek, but to his shock, they were still there, though the nagas are no longer there, but most of the demons, fel hounds mostly was still here, sleeping quietly. Their growls were heavy, and there was even a giant Fel stalker in the corner. And this just dawned on him, this could be his chance, and he won't get another chance like this ever again if wont venture outside, so he took the risk.

He opens the door and goes outside, the cool breeze of air hitting his sweating skin, suggesting that the night has came. He closed the door slowly and starts to walk quietly, quietly as ever.

This was just absolutely terrifying, the fel hounds were just sleeping, snoring with a growl. He stopped himself when he almost stepped a fel hound, narrowly stopping himself just as he was about to take a step.

The sound of a growl, with a body standing up just made his skin pale to white. He quickly yet quietly laid beside a fel hound, hiding himself. He looks at where the fel demon dog stood up, looking at it as it walks away. He waited for about five minutes for him to make sure the coast was clear. He stood up and slowly creeping away, and finally gets out from the demons sleeping area.

It still wasn't a victory for him, but it did greatly increase his chances of survival. He still was quietly walking, despite being finally away from the demons, but he won't take the chances to jolt towards the room, he might wake them up. So he was just being quiet while walking, finally entering the section of the harem room, and the relief was just overwhelming for him, to see he did it successfully that he was just about a minute away back to the sweet sanctuary of safety in the room. But his short victory was interrupted by a sleeping fel hound in front of the door of the Harem mothers room.

"Damn." he muttered, but he was calm, he can surely kill it. He picks up the dagger from its sheathe, putting down the carriage and approaches the demon.

...

She heard the growls outside. And it shook her. She covered her pointy ears, trying to muffle the terrible sounds outside.

She didn't even realize that the door suddenly opens, to see Celvic entering with a sack of food supplies.

She looks up to see him, She couldn't believe it, he made it.

* * *

 **Hello guys, another chapter, and this one is a lengthy one XD. But anyhow, the reason it is a little bit lengthy is that i changed my writing style, so expect more chapters as long as this.**

 **So, to close the ordeal here's an another chapter guys! Make a review about, or even some suggestions! But mostly on your opinions about this chapter.**

 **So, hope you can fav and follow this guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Science is not better than magic!" insisted Ellia as she angrily moves a pawn due to his annoyance.

"It is, believe me." Celvic said with a smile as he takes her pawn. "Like for example the air. What do you think is the air made out of? What do you think the breath of life is made of?" he asked her.

Well the question does intrigued her, so it would be a little bit great to know the answer as judging by his tone, he was confident if she ask.

"I don't know, how about you, do you know?" she replied with a question, taking his Knight.

"The air is made out of different kinds of Gas." he started, moving a rook. "It is made out of different kinds of gases, 78 percent nitrogen, 21 percent oxygen and for the one percent are for the other gases. Interesting isn't it? Something as simple as air can be so complex. That's why in my opinion Science is better, as it explains the ways of Nature." he said.

Well she does have to admit, Science is a little bit exciting to know due to him being so enthusiastic of it, it was un expecting for her actually that a man like him who is big and tall is very educated as usually his kind of appearance are those of who are ignorant, but him, he is an exception.

"Well Its sounds exciting, even from an Elven perspective. But how so? I'm curious more of Science now that you explained it to me, like, give me a valid reason why one year is three-hundred-sixty-four days." she said.

He smiled at her challenge. "Easy, Azeroth revolves around the sun, it takes three-hundred-sixty-four days to revolve around the sun, and also Azeroth Rotates from its axis in Northrend which is the North pole, the sun rises from west and sets in the east. It's basic in Science."

Azeroth Revolves around the sun? Pretty sure that's just a make belief.

"I don't believe you on the revolving in the sun part, we are the center of the universe, if anything maybe the sun is revolving around us." she retorted at his statement.

He looks at her and takes her bishop before answering. "Wrong Again, the concept of we being the center is just unreal, we are nothing but a speck in the vastness of the Universe, the Universe keeps on expanding and expanding, and it contains Billions of Galaxies where each Galaxies contains billions of stars and we I mean Azeroth for example is a thousand times smaller than a star." He said, looking at her, seeing the expression on her face was just priceless. "The Universe is far bigger than you thought." he continued with a smile.

She plunged her fingers to her elf ears, trying to deny his facts.

"Blah, Blah, I can't hear you! Everything you said is Not real!" she teased and in result making him chuckle.

"Wow! The close mindedness is so real! Like, are blood elves all alike?"

She responded with a narrowed brow with an annoyed question. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled. "I'm asking if Blood Elves are really that close minded. Like, what happened to your people's fascination on Science? I learned this from a High Elven teacher. If it is, Then Blood elves are far more advanced in the levels of science than an average human. I was really surprised that you didn't know that Azeroth revolves around the sun." he said, taking a rook with a bishop.

She's a little bit surprised in his tone, he was calm, he was civilized, no forms of insult is coming out from his mouth. What happened to the rough and tough human warrior that was with her for more than a week? Maybe its best to stay this way, she could at least make out both sides of the card. To see him admit that a Blood elf should be more knowledgeable in Science was very humble of him.

"Not all of us are close minded, I admit that majority of my people doesn't really have good philosophy on how to think. And I'm not really open to such education like science. Most of our youth don't take up formal education now a days, once they have come to age, they would immediately practice wielding magic and skip the other side of education in which science resides. So what about you?" she responded.

He looks at her. "You should, needing to see both sides are the most important. I'm not trying to educate you or anything, but what I'm suggesting is that you should really practice open mindedness, accept criticism, do not see them as a form of insult, but rather see it that the others care enough to criticize you instead of ignoring you. And as for me, I was lucky to have this kind of education." he said calmly.

She narrowed her brows with a grin. Is the human really this philosophical?

"What happened there?" she asked curiously. Making his brow raise.

"What?"

"What happened to the tough and rough warrior that keeps on insulting me?"

He smiled at that. "Well, you will see that part of me later, but for now, I'm a little bit calm at this point. It Seems the little elf is surprised to see a human like this? Like I said, see both sides of the card." he answered her question.

Only a few people proved her wrong, probably she did made a mistake on judging the entire human race for the actions of the few. Just like some humans, Judging the entire blood elves due to their desperation on seeking magic. But unlike him, he didn't judge, rather he sees it, probably from his experience on his days.

"I'll keep that in mind. At least, i have to admit, I am learning a little bit from you like about science and universe and stuff, and so does keeping an open mind on things." she said softly.

He formed a light smile. It's nice to hear that the elf is learning from him. "Your people should be more like you little elf-I mean Ellia. You know, if we ever escape, i would really suggest for you to take up Chemistry and Astronomy."

That's the closest thing she could make out for a compliment. It would be interesting on how would they turn out as they could really learn so much things from from each other. And that made her wonder about his past, on how could this big and tall human could be so educated and non bigoted.

"You know, I would be interested to know how you can be so moody and annoying while being so well educated and non bigoted. As I learned a little bit on how you view others and also about science, philosophy and other stuff. I bet you got that philosophy part on your uncle?" She said with a question, moving her queen to surround his king. A checkmate means and end of the game.

"You have beat me in the game twice in a row with the rook and a queen, your a fast learner on chess." he said, before answering to her question. "And yeah, about that, i got it from my uncle." rearranging the chessboard to start the game, this time, only a queen disadvantage.

"So, what was it back in the day?" She asked softly, moving her pawn forward. It would really be interesting to know his education, on how he learned such things. It was making her raise her brow in curiosity.

He raised his brow to her. "How what?"

'Well isn't it obvious?' she noted in her mind at his fairly stupid question. "Well about you know, your past and stuff on how you become an expert on hand to hand and also how you maintained that level of thinking." she stated.

Well this is the first time he was shocked and something, the Elf was asking how he did all the things. It was a compliment to his part, probably the elf now respect him as a human. But indeed it was surprising for her to ask that. It would be quite a campfire story on both of their part.

"I will tell my story if you would tell me yours, just an exchange on both of our part." he said with a big grin.

He heard a sigh of annoyance from her before she answered. "Fine."

* * *

The hardy wizened paladin was sitting on a chair, looking at the window, wallowing in the beautiful beauty of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The orcs has been increasingly more threatening, like, who would said that they aren't threatening? He saw them himself at Stormwind, the brutality of the monstrous creatures. Even a man like him whose in his prime of strength, who stood up at the height of 6'5, bulky, with auburn hair. Even with his size and strength, the sight of those monstrous creatures was still enough to make him doubt his strength. But if anything, he would do anything to protect his loved ones. His sister and the High Elven woman whom he as been courting with. Would a Paladin be allowed to marry? Perhaps, as it didn't said anything that a paladin would not. But these such things were second, his top priority is to protect his family.

He just hope that safety was still clear, since her sister was in Labor a couple days ago, just too bad he wasn't there to see the beautiful birth of his beautiful niece or nephew. A knock on the door ended his train of thoughts, the sound of a knock in this late at night was a little bit unusual. He stood up and approached the door for his hand to reach the door knob, meeting his brother in law in such an unusual way.

"Got a minute?" His brother in law asked, receiving a nod from him. He too was tall, standing at 6'3, he wasn't at a very good state, probably depressed. But what got Dagren raising his brow was that he was carrying a baby in a basket. What happened?

The man puts the baby along with basket softly beside him as he sat down in a chair. His brother in law looks up him in the eyes, his eyes looks like it has seen better days.

Dagren was the first to break the Silence. "So, Where is Sylia? I would be overjoyed to see her again, just too bad I wasn't there to see the birth of the baby." he begins.

Dagren only heard a grunt from his brother in law and then a cry. He knew now why he was the only one visiting him along with the baby. The worst has happened. Even a strong man like him was not strong enough to keep the tears from emerging to his face. The thought of your only sibling died in exchange for a new life.

"Would you respect a man's decision Dagren?" His in law inquired, as he gently rocked the baby basket back and forth.

He looks up to see him with teary eyes. "I respect any mans decision as long as it is justifiable." he answered.

"Then would you care If your nephew would be with you for awhile?, I'm sure he would have a better life with you." he asked with a statement.

Dagren knew his decision he felt it. "This is only a temporary problem, do not solve it with a permanent solution." he saidd.

He shook his head. "No Dagren, It is a permanent problem. So, would you respect my decision?"

He nodded at him. "Of course I will." he said softly.

His in law stood up and gives a nod. "Thank you." and approaches the door and opened it.

The Paladin raises a question just as he was about to leave. "What is his name?"

He looks back a him once last time to answer. "Celvic, that's his name, and that was the last word Sylia muttered." and then he left.

The Paladin approaches the basket and carried the baby up in his arms. "Celvic." He he muttered, and begins to rock the baby rock in forth.

* * *

Ellia's brows were raised. "So thats how you were adopted? How did you know all this?" She asked curiously.

"Well, He believes that telling the truth will make the person strong, so he told me when i was just a little." he answered.

* * *

 _Three days Later In a village near Silvermoon._

Dagren carried Celvic in his arms carefully, his nephew, the only blood relative he has left is in his arms. He was ordered by Uther to travel to Silvermoon for diplomatic reasons but he can't leave his nephew behind so he brings it along in hope to meet Tresia there, his Elven lover and soon to be aunt of Celvic. He step foot in the village near Silvermoon, the big paladin was getting the eyes of the villagers on him, as surely, their not used on seeing a man his size with full armor going about in their Village coupled with him carrying a baby in his arms

He asked a guard in where Tresia's home located, as her instructions were not clear on where she is exactly. But, he located it after following the instructions of the elven guard. He knocks the door to open to be greeted with an Elven woman who has a blond hair, an average height of 5'3 and blue eyes with such a goddess like beauty. Instead of being showered with kisses, he was instead being hurled with accusations.

Her eyes flared up upon seeing him with the babe. "How dare you! You dare come in here! With a child of Another!" She shouted.

He shielded the babe and raise up his arms to explain. "Wait!Wait! I can explain!" he retorted, but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"You have nothing to explain you unfaithful bastard! You dare bring that filth!" She hurled some pillows she picked up from the chairs, not caring the safety of the child, and in result she made the baby cry.

"Its my Nephew! It's my Nephew! It's my sisters Son!" he explained, making her stop, as he then rocked Celvic back and forth to make it calm from the ordeal.

And with that, he made her brow raise to more of a concern. "What? What happened to her?" she asked.

He entered the house and sat down, still rocking the child. "She died giving labor, and for my brother in law...he made his choice on leaving this world." he answered sadly.

Damn, its heart breaking to hear such tragedy. The Babe lost two of the most important persons to his life in the span of a week. How will he survive?

Tresia was looking at Dagren, rocking the baby back and fourth INCORRECTLY as it only made the baby cry more. Making her grunt at him

"That's not how you hold a baby you Idiot. Give him to me." she held her hands out, as he passed little Celvic to her. And she rocked the baby properly and carefully. "This is how you hold a baby." she said.

Dagren sat down in a couch and was wondering what he would do. He doesn't what to do now, he can't take care of Celvic while he was in his duties as a paladin.

"What are you going to do with your nephew?" She asked, as Celvic was sleeping in her arms with a smile.

He didn't heard her as he was busy on trying to think of something. Should adoption be a viable option for Celvic? With so many orphans because of the first war, it would likely be that Celvic won't get adopted at any point.

"What are you going to do for him?" She asked again with a raised voice, finally catching his attention.

"I don't know. I can't take care of him while I'm doing my duties as a paladin. I can't give him away for adoption as surely with so many orphans, he won't be adopted at all.." he answered softly, the ring of concern was screaming in his tone. "I don't know what to do with him..." he covered his face with his hands as his elbow landed on his knees.

Tresia looks at Celvic, looking at his features. He looks very fragile as of course he was a baby. But She felt at ease looking at him, feeling like she has an obligation to take care of this little one. So, should she? If she doesn't take care of him, surely the only option for him now is adoption and she bet that it would be a sad life for the baby, It's not a motherly instinct as she is not a mother herself but she feels it.

"I think I can can take care of him." She said, breaking his trance.

"You will?" he questioned, receiving a nod from her. Like All his problems disappeared when she nodded at him. He didn't even realized that he lunged himself at her, almost injuring little Celvic.

* * *

"So you were adopted by your High Elven aunt, in a elven village yet here you are, not adopting to Elven culture." she said to him, very skeptical.

"Would you just let me finish?" he grunted

* * *

 _Three years later._

The height of the second war rages, the blood thirsty orcs were rampaging through out the Eastern Kingdoms, and now even the Elven kingdom was not safe against the fury of such monstrosity.

Dagren quickly road to the village with a hundred man strong comprising entirely of Elven soldiers. The Alliance was too busy tanking in the front lines in Lordearon as the Orcs moves in close to lay siege there. And with the Majority of the Army of Quel'thalas trying to defend Silvermoon against the combined attacks of the Amani Trolls and the Orcs, Dagren was only left with a small band of soldiers to defend the village. And whats worst, an Orc tribe will lay siege there in a few days, the report was far too late for them too reach. An evacuation was far too late, even if they are able to clear the village out, the orcs would still be able to cut them off in their escape route and kill them all.

"You there! Tell the Entire village to form a defense spike around the Village! Warn them all! Look for recruits, those who are able to wield a sword, Train them quickly!" Dagren shouted at them, and they all nodded at him.

'Damn those flaming reports! If they would just be on time we wouldn't be in this situation! The village would have enough time to evacuate and meet up with the Army!' He cursed. He wasn't a man who curse, but this was an exception, especially when you are now surrounded with brutal orcs coming in to siege your village.

The Village opened their gates for the small army to enter. Their faces were all in quite a shock at the sudden appearance of the group, as they thought they were out patrolling around the land, but instead they returned too early. Something is clearly wrong, they all thought.

Tresia was among the crowded villagers, she was three months pregnant with a three year old Celvic holding her arm innocently as he was shock in awe to see his uncle in horseback. He never have seen him in horseback before. He have seen him with all of his armor and with his paladin hammer on his back, but him in horseback was different.

The villagers crowded Dagren, asking all kinds of questions, ranging from' why did they return too early' to 'are the orcs going to attack the village.' He raised up his arms to calm the villagers down but they were not having any of it.

"What happened?! Why are the patrols here?! The patrols are only to return if there are danger! Are the orcs going to attack us?!" One of them shouted.

'There is no point in lying at them.' Dagren thought. "Yes, we are in danger, but calm down." he said.

The villagers went in an uproar. "How are we supposed to calm down when those monsters are going to attack us?! What are we going to do?! Do something!"

He roared. "ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!"

The crowd went quiet. "We can't do anything if we are to just to Panic!" he said, before explaining to them. "The reports arrived to us a week late. Silvermoon is under siege by the orcs, we were supposed to travel to Silvermoon, but due to the attack of the city we can't. If we leave now, we will subject ourselves to be open for an attack. So the best decision for now is to stay here in the village." he then left for the council room to discuss about the defense of the village.

That only made the crowd raise a thousand questions at him. Can we defend ourselves?. How can we defend against those orcs! When are we going to leave? Those Orcs are right in our door step! We must leave!

Tresia closed in to him, dragging the three year old Celvic along with her. "Dagren, tell me, what happened?" she asked, the tone of worry and fear was very evident.

He didn't answer her, how could he answer to her when the truth is that they would be attacked by orcs and would clearly me massacred?

"Dagren, please! Tell me!" she demanded.

"Come with me in the village gathering, we will discuss on what we will do." he said.

They both arrived in the council room, already the room was filled with the village elders, the best warriors and the commanders. All blaming each other.

"If you would have just sent the message a day Earlier we would have back up!" A female Elven ranger shouted.

"How are we going to save the village?!" A commander shouted. "It's going to be a Massacre!"

"QUIET!" Announced Dagren aggressively, calming the councils and commanders down.

Tresia was instructed to sit with Celvic beside him as they sat down in a large table were the meeting would be discussed. It was the first emergency meeting this village held, and coupled with Dagren the first and only human to be one of the councils and commander in this elven village.

"Sarenda, what is our exact number of men plus the village recruits?" he asked the female ranger.

"149 strong, our men in the patrol was only 110 strong, 39 villagers we have trained, mostly compromising on boys who just barely made it out from their teens." she answered.

This is bad, please be good news on the other.

"What of the reports Haron? What would be an accurate estimation of the number of the orcs?" he asked the soldier commander.

"You won't like it." he said, making Dagren flare up.

"Just tell me! We have no time for such things!"

"Judging from the reports, 500 men strong with siege catapults." he reluctantly answered.

All of the eyes of the councils and commanders just widened at his answer. Five Hundred men with siege equipment. They won't last a day if they decide to attack. Tresia almost went to tears at that, she unconsciously rubbed her swelled belly in an unconscious gesture of affection with Celvic holding her arm, extremely worried for their safety in this sudden turn of events.

"We are all going to Die!" A village Elder announced fearfully. Making the entire council room erupt in an Uproar. All of them were hysterical, none of them was calming down.

"CALM DOWN! WE WILL MAKE A PLAN!" Dagren Angrily announced, all eyes points on him with skeptical looks.

"How?! How can we defend ourselves against such overwhelming odds?!" The Elven ranger retorted.

"Thats why we are making a plan you Idiot!ALL OF YOU ARE FIFTY YEARS OLDER THAN ME YET HERE YOU ARE LIKE CHILDREN RUNNING AROUND!" he shouted at her. "Now Sit Down! ALL OF YOU!" the councils finally calmed.

"His right." said Haron, sitting down, being calm. "We need to plan something, If at least, saving half of the village."

"Then how?" An Elder asked.

"Our men will take the blunt of the attack. If we leave now, we are far too open and the orcs won't have any distraction. But if we wait for them to attack, they will be too focused on trying to kill, thus, a small group of men would able to escort the villagers away from here, while the orcs focus down on us." said Dagren, making Tresia flinch to the thought of him in the front lines.

"No! Love, You will be one of those who is going to escort us right?" She asked, hopeful.

He pretended that he didn't hear her so that he can avoid the question. "All of you who is in favor, say I" he announced.

"Well I can't have any objections. I" said Sarenda.

"I" said Haron. Before long, all of them said I, the vote for the plan was unanimous. He quickly left the room with Tresia and Celvic, only for Treisa to raise thousands of questions at him.

"Dagren Answer me!" she shouted, yet he didn't answer as they walked back to her house. Entering

"Hey Celvic, why not just play with your toys in the room okay?" he said.

"Okay Unca Dagren." He replied innocently and then went inside the room, leaving them both alone.

"So Tell me, are you going to be one of those who will escort us?" she asked desperately.

Judging from his reluctance, her question was already answered. "No..."

"Tresia, I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

"No! Don't Tell me your sorry! Please, Come with me, Please, please, please. Think about Celvic, think about your unborn child!" she closed in at him.

He bit his lip, the guilt was washing over him. "I can't...I'm sorry." he said, making her break in tears.

She let go of him as she slowly descended as if her feet was not enough to carry her weight. "No, no, no, no, no." she just wept in to tears as Dagren huddled her close to him.

"I have to do this Tresia, I must stay so that you will escape with Celvic and be safe."

She didn't said anything as her emotions was far too overwhelming for her to say something. The sound of her cries caught the attention of Celvic as he peeked in to see her uncle and aunt hugging each other.

"Unca Dagren, why is Auntie Tresia crying?" He asked.

His innocent voice alteast soothe Tresia a little as she looked up to see her nephew. She have the sudden urge to just wrap her arms around him.

She wiped her tears with her hand and held her arms out. "Come here Celvic."

He approached and gave his elven aunt a hug. "Auntie Tresia, why are you crying?"

"This is nothing Celvic. Everything is going to alright." she said, as she slowly starts to rock herself back and fourth.

Seeing the comfort, he also gave them both a hug. "I need to be in the gates now." He whispered, not receiving a reply.

He stood up and left, looking back one more time to see Tresia with Celvic in her arms, rocking herself back 'n forth in effort to soothe them both.

He waited in the gates, wallowing in the train of thoughts, mostly thinking about the plan but partly thinking on the future on how his death would affect them. Clearly it will affect them a lot in their lives. If he died, will Tresia find an another man? He partly hopes not and he partly hopes yes so that she would be happy to find love again. How about Celvic? He was having plans that he is going to train him in the future, but it matters not now.

A flame in the horizon caught his attention. Already it was late at night, he have been sitting here on the top of the gates since noon. The flames grow bigger and bigger, but instead of a big flame, it was compromising of little flames, hundreds of them, realizing that it were torches. Could it be? No, I can't be, it has only been hours! Surely they can't have arrived yet.

But it was clear when the shout and roars were heard, coupled with the pounding in the drums of war. Yes, there's no mistaking it. They're here.

"We can't win this Dagren." said Haron beside him, also looking at the Horizon.

"Warn the others, ring the bell, and tell the village." Dagren said at him. Haron obliged and announced. "Sarenda!" Dagren called.

"What?"

"Gather the village, we will be on the front lines, make sure you won't get detected or else it will fluke. We will distract them as long as we can." He said.

"I will, don't worry, we will." She said.

A few wolf pack raiders approached the gates and got all of their eyes raising. What were the orcs doing?

One of them dismounted and hurled a sack at them and landed beneath Dagren's feet. He picked up the sack and to his shock, it contained a head of a man.

"Savages." He muttered. Upon closer inspection, the sack also contained something else. A message from the Orcs.

A smile escape the lips of Dagren, thinking those orcs are capable of communicating with the humans. The message reads.

 _"Lok'thar, The Chieftain demands to seek an audience at once. If you do not show up in an hour, we will attack with no mercy. The Chieftain will meet you outside the gates, only the highest command will be able to meet the Chieftain. Glory for the Horde!"_

"So those brutes are able to negotiate." he muttered, and gave the letter to Salendra.

"So, you will meet them?" Salendra asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Dagren responded in annoyance.

"I Guess not."

"Then I will be meeting them. Alone." He said and walks down behind the gate, ordering them to open it. His weapon of choice, his hammer was on his back, ready to defend himself if this meeting was just an ambush, but judging from the distance of the orc to the gate, he guess its not.

The Chieftain waited outside on his wolf mount. His monstrous face forming a scowl, tusk that formed on his mouth with a ring on his nose. His men was just behind him, if you could call them men. The orcs were big clearly, Even if Dagren was a big 6'5 and a 250 pounder, they were all taller than him and much bulkier. They were comprising size of 6'6- 6'8 in height with a probable wight of three hundred pounds.

The Chieftain dismounted and stood up to his full height, the tallest of them at 6'8.

"Surrender now humans and you will be spared." offered the chieftain, his tone wasn't even hiding the lies.

"I think not orc. I've seen your atrocities, i've seen how you ransack town after town, village after village. I've seen you mercilessly raped our women and murdering them in cold blood. How could this be any different?" he retorted.

The chieftain laughed at him, his laugh was dreadful. "Very clever weakling, As you told the truth. The results are still the same." he said. "So surrendering now would just help us save energy, as in result we will still plunder your village and ravage your women and kill all your children."

He didn't flinched from his intimidation. "That's why we will fight you till the end Orc. Even against overwhelming odds we won't falter."

"Very brave of you human. You do know that we will destroy your village in less than an hour? My men here are so eager to taste Elven women." He mocked.

"So that's your Mission? Pretty degrading if you ask me. So, you outnumber us 5 to 1, yet you are still talking here and not taking action. Probably your strength isn't as strong as we thought." he said, trying to provoke the orc. Very brave for Dagren to say that, but also, very foolish.

The Orc chieftain grunted. "Strength? You talk about Strength human? Orcs are the strongest of all! None can match us! We are here so that we have something worthy of a challenge!"

"Then if you ask for a challenge, would you risk a bet? If you say that orcs are all powerful, surely your best warrior can best our best soldier in a single combat." said Dagren, very smart of him, using the orc's pride to manipulate a single combat battle in order to save the village.

"And why would I risk that puny human? We will raze this village in a blink of an eye!" the chieftain retorted.

"Then you are not strong after all. I guess, you depend on your numbers to win." Dagren smiled confidently as he heard the grunts of the orcs, his insult was taking toll.

The Orc chieftain smiled as if an Idea comes in to mind. "I accept your challenge Human. I am the best of our tribe. If we win, you will surrender, I lose, we will cease the attack and leave. The challenge will be is going to be a single combat in the open plain just outside your gates. Gather your crowd and I will gather mine so that they will witness the battle. I will be the representative." he said confidently, as an eerie smile reveals.

Success, he manipulated them into the bet. "Then It is agreed then. Single combat with arms, the best of the best." Dagren repeated and turned his back.

"Oh no human." He heard the orc. "It will be a Single combat battle, we will wear nothing but the loins that covered our manhood, the only weapon we will wield is our strength and our bare hands." he said with a menacing smile of confidence

Dagren just paled at his demands, but he still accepted. "I accept those odds." he said and walks away, hearing the hideous laughter from the orcs as he slowly walked towards back to the village. The Soldiers opened the gates for him to be greeted by the crowd with thousands of questions.

"What happened?"  
"What were the orcs agreeing?"  
"Will the Orc Cease the attack?"  
"Are they going to leave us alone?

"Gather the Council!" He announced.

The council room again was filled. Tresia also entered, eager to hear in what could be good news. Immediately they asked.

"What did the orc want Dagren?" an elder asked.

"We are safe for now, I have come to an agreement with the orc chieftain that would probably save the Village." he answered. And almost instantly the room was filled with hope as they celebrated. Even Tresia's hope returned.

"But." he added, stopping their sudden celebration. "He demanded a trial by combat, the best of our warriors against the chieftain. A single combat in the open plains, he demanded also that there would be an audience from us."

"I will do it!" Almost Immediately Haron volunteered. "I can take the orcs down, I am the best in sword mastery!" he stated. And the room was filled with agreement to him.

"Let me finish." said Dagren. Silencing the room, Haron looks at him. "He demanded a Single combat...And the form of combat is Hand to hand contact." and Haron immediately sits down. All of them were silent, their pinkish skin immediately turned into pale white.

"We can't do that!" Haron said. "I can't do it!"

"Yes You can! You volunteered!" said Salendra, already, everyone was pointing at anyone on who will fight the orc chieftain.

"How about him?" The elder points at a soldier.

Dagren Already knew his decision. Already he knew it would be him.

"I will do it." He said. And all eyes were turned at him.

Tresia could just feel the sick feeling in her swelled belly.

* * *

 **Hi guys, Sorry for the late update. Here's an another chapter, if you asked how Celvic could know all the details of Dagren, its because he doesn't he just know the events, but not the details.**

 **So heres the Chapter you have been waiting for XD Hope you can post a review. I really need a review to improve XD. If you like the story, please follow and favorite.**

 **God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Concluding on the Matters that despite The Alliance Sending a fourth of their army to back up Silvermoon wasn't really a very good Idea." Said Ellia, gripping her chin, focused on the game. If one thing did Ellia concluded in the second war, is that the Alliance sending troops to back up Silvermoon left them open for a siege in Lordaeron, were the war should have ended much earlier.

"How would you know?" Celvic questioned skeptically. "With the Orc Clan that Dagren defeated, they have a good reason to regroup in the siege of Silvermoon, the city would have fall if they didn't send the reinforcements."

"Remember, Turalyon and Anduin Lothar was there with his fifth Legion. That alone was enough to hold off the attack in the Silvermoon, coupled with the Windrunner Sisters and the Rangers of Silvermoon, it was more than enough to Hold off the siege and make a counter attack. Though the reinforcements did help speed up the counter attack, but it was overkill and unnecessary as the Alliance left themselves open for the orc to make a siege in Lordaeron." She answered, it was easy for Ellia to brush of his arguments in diplomacy and tactics. As She spent years training in diplomacy and training as a priestess, though she is lacking in science, but she was a master in History.

Celvic had to admit, she was making great points on the tactical mistakes of the Alliance in the Second War.

"Hey Ellia, What did you study in your time training?" He asked, Surely this little elf has more knowledge than she is revealing now, because first her reasoning is great, her historical accurateness is sharp and lastly her skepticism is logical. More than he could have thought, she was being secretive like, she is hiding something. She never have revealed anything other than little of herself.

"Well, I said that I don't have Formal education as I decided not to, so that's why i don't know much of science. But the Standard education of a priestess is compact in variety. Ethics, history, Diplomacy, Political Science and Mathematics." she explained to him confidently. Confidence was overwhelming in her smiles and in her words. The Subject of history finally came in, she was comfortable in this kind of spec.

"Mathematics?" He inquired, Mathematics in priestess hood? A sense of doubt came to his mind, judging from someone who have always thought that magic is just simply magic and nothing else.

"Mathematics have direct correlation in Magic, because I practice magic, math would be one of the major aspects. So let me explain it to you, if I say the equation of a fireball is eight multiplied three, Magic training would show me how can you turn a twenty-four into a fireball." She answered, smiling, to think that he doesn't know this, the basic of all basics in magic training could make her laugh in amusement, but it is justified as he is not studying magic. Though it is now a luxury for her to know that this human knew nothing other than science, insults should be brought fourth, but she dismisses it, she is not arrogant like him.

If one can describe who Celvic is, is that he is very open minded, to learn a one or two is good for him. But surprising him in a way and judging him wrong is a rare thing to happen and usually correcting it later, but judging from how the elf talks, she is not kidding nor she was making up stories.

"I see, very interesting." He said, his tone of surprise was evident though albeit hidden, he is determined to keep his pride high, never accepting a correction. If he is indeed corrected like in this situation, he will pretend that he wasn't interested.

"It looks like your tone of surprise is hidden, I can sense it when someone holds their pride too dearly to let go and accept correction." She blurted. Every word she said rains truth in them. If she know this human, is that, pride is his number one priority. Much like other Blood Elves of her age, usually the men, maybe that's why she never have any interest in them, yet now, she will be married to someone who is more annoying and prideful than the human she is talking to. Only to get married due to family arrangements. If anyhow, her ethics and reasoning is useless when it comes to that kind of arrangements.

"So anyhow lets get back to the Story, I admit that I am surprised you have that kind of level of education. Now, back to the story, my memory is a little hazy on what happened as he always tell me this story, but yet now his dead so he haven't read the story to me for a long time so I'm starting to feel forgetful." he said.

* * *

"I will fight the Orc Chieftain in hand to hand combat. " Dagren announced to the entire room. Their eyes filled with surprise, filled with doubt, yet also filled with hope.

If he could look back and see the protest in the eyes of Trisia, he might reconsider his decision, but he wont. He won't look back and see the hurt in her eyes. He won't look back at her, so that she wont see the fear in his eyes. All their lives will be in his hands, his strength must be in their prime, his speed faster than the orc. He must see to it that his fist will crash down on the face of the monster and pummel it to oblivion till it no longer breathes.

"Are you sure of this Dagren?" Asked Salendra softly, all of them were filled with question. Can the human be really strong enough? Can Dagren be skilled enough? Can he be big enough?

Though their questions are answered that Dagren is the Strongest in terms of physical strength, yet not the most skilled in combat, but they never saw him fight in hand. Dagren is the biggest in the village, tall, bulky, much like a smaller orc, yet none of his actions are like one. If anyone is brave enough to beat and kill an orc in hand to hand contact, it would be him. All his years living in this Elven village and being part on some military campaign is that he has a reputation of being brave, courageous and strong, always overcoming the challengers and challenges ahead.

Their doubts will be answered tomorrow in the grassy plains outside the village, to meet his biggest challenge. Yet one left in hurry with tears in her eyes. Her heart filled with pain and tears, the thought of someone you love will be the one facing the blunt of it all could break someone to tears. The chances are is that she could be right is high.

Dagren mustered all the will power he could absorb not to chase after her so that he can focus on saving the village and especially, saving her, Celvic and their unborn child.

He turned his head to face the crowd and gave his answer to them. "I can do it, I am the strongest here, I am the biggest. If anyone can face the monstrous orc in hand to hand combat, it would be me." He assured confidently. He was not a man of pride, yet with the doubts in the minds of the people, he must assure them that he is not afraid, that he is not second guessing his decision to fight the Orc chieftain.

"Anu Be'lore de ana Dagren and may the light be with you." Salendra said. And after that, all, muttered their blessings at him, giving him nods and assurance. After all, the that would be saving the village is human.

He left the room and hurried to the barracks, not answering the questions of the gathering crowd, only to disperse and calm when they were informed by the members of the council of their decisions.

Dagren unstrapped all of his armor and immediately places a dummy in front of him in the middle of the training area and practices hand to hand combat. Punching, kicking, trying to learn all the aspects of unarmed combat in a single day, he needed to learn it, he needed to master it, even if the odds are impossible, he needed to push himself so that he could save all these people and especially save Tresia and Celvic. For hours he trained, unceasing, even when his body was almost going to give out, he didn't stop, even when the sweat of his actions was pouring on the ground like water fall, he didn't stop. Time was of the essence as he only have half a day before facing the Orc chieftain. He didn't stop when he reached one thousand punches in ten minutes, he didn't stop when he reached fifty kicks in a minute and he didn't stop when he wrestled the dummy down for the past hour he didn't stop when his legs was willing to gave out under his weight in exhaustion. He only stop when the sound of a door opens behind him, to reveal Tresia with tears on her blue eyes, all alone facing him and the reality on what he must do.

"Are you really going to do it?" She asked as she closed the door and slowly walks towards him. Every step she made were soft, silent, and soothing even. In the past hour her heart ached for him, her longing for him grows every second she was in that room crying at his decision. Her mind was hazed with the worry and concern for him. Her mind all focused on him to just touch him again and feel his warmth of love over her.

Yet even when she is there in front of him, he still tried to avoid her concern. "Where is Celvic?" He asked also, avoiding her gaze in shame. How can he face her like this? How can he tell her that he would be out there, trying to save the village from an orc army by killing their leader with his bare hands? Even though she knew he still haven't mustered the strength to tell it to her.

Even in this situation he still tried to avoid her concern. "I left him with Salendra." she muttered. Her hands ached to caress his cheeks, even with his tampered sweat. And in one swift motion, she hurled herself at him for a kiss on his lips, surprising him in the sudden exchange.

Yet even this did not stop Dagren as he pulled himself away. "Tresia, I, I can't do this, I must-" Her kiss intervened his protest as her lips parted his. Though despite that, he still pulled himself away. "I can't Do this Tresia! I can't do this now, not when the life of the village lies in my hands!" He snapped at her. He panted for a few seconds to then turn his back at her and resumed practicing.

She can't stay patient, not when this could be their last days of their lives. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist with her breaking into a full cry. "Dagren, Please! I-I can't handle it...I can't handle it to know that this could be our final days, Please make love to me, please, please, I don't wan't to be alone if this really is our final day." She pleaded, her pleas screaming at the ears of Dagren.

He can't blame her for acting like this. When there is a high possibility when this is really the final day. He Immediately turned to face her and closed his lips with hers, his lips parted hers as his tongue worked its way in her lips. It all come to this, their days frustration and tears finally have been brought down to this moment, to expose it all and just forget about it. Forget the day for now that you need to train, just forget the day tomorrow morning about the fight. He gently guided her in the floor and moves on top of her.

His hands reach down to yank her gown, pulling it over her head and toss it somewhere beside them. His hands caress her body, leaving trails of red marks in her skin. His pace was wanting, rough, and possessive. Tresia responded with her nails digging into his back, trying to push herself as close to him as possible, just feeling everything in this moment right now. Dagren moved his hands from the length of her collarbone, to the slight bump of her belly and all the way down to the wetness that rested between her legs.

She straddled in for low moans, in response to his touch. Dagren begins to unlace his pants, and steals a kiss from her as she tried to open for a response. He parted her legs and quickly moves himself between her.

"D-Dagren." She whispered hoarsely . That was the only sound he needed to hear for him to thrust in hard into her.

She almost screamed each time he thrust into her, the impact threatens to make her scream in both pain and pleasure. But instead she settled in low whimpers, trying to muffle it as hard as possible with her hands that covered her mouth. The room was filled with the sounds of whimpers and slapping flesh, and after a few minutes, he collapse beside her in exhaustion from the wake of his orgasm and gently wraps his arms around her and clenched her closer to him. He leaned over to brush his lips against her cheeks. To whisper the words of affection that would surely last.

"I love you Tresia." He whispered. Oh how he wish that this moment would never last.

And same for her, the tears that stained her face was evident. She clenched tightly against him in the cold floor, despite the location in which they lay, it doesn't matter for them both. They just want to be together.

* * *

"So your uncle immediately practices hand to hand combat till near collapse after his decision in order to master it?" Ellia asked in dis array. She was quite stunned at the story.

"Pretty much yeah." Celvic answered casually. Already they finished the chess game with him winning, now they are just listening at each other.

"Does he realize that, he could greatly weaken his physical form after exerting too much muscle contraction to the body, thus, creating a series of of muscle pain, muscle cramps and especially muscle fatigue?" She responded, it was baffling to think about it. If he really indeed practice till he nearly collapse, he can't have possibly have the physical feat at the fight.

He nodded at her. "Well he said that he after he rested, he immediately go to the priest to have some healing, and then the pain went away." He explained.

"Well, that goes to my doubts then. But, of course the healing should have kill the pain, so that answers that. So go on." Ellia said.

* * *

Something was soothing her, something soft, something comfortable, as if the cold floor turned to be a bed of rose petals that caressed her skin. The sweet sweet smell of silk that reached her nose and the comfortable pillow that laid between her arms.

There was a thought in the back of her mind that something is very wrong, something is supposed to happen in out most importance yet she can't remember it.

She opened her eyes to inform herself that she no longer laid in the cold floor of the barracks. But instead, she laid in the comfort of the bed in where she has always occupied every night with Dagren.

A realization came to her...of course.

She quickly gets up and dressed herself. Immediately she jolted away, despite trying to hurry herself to the gathering crowd outside the village, she was unable to do so. The life that was inside her refused to let her be. So instead she has to walk, the agony of coming to slow walks dwelt to her frustration. If she could just reach him in time, just right before he step in the grassy plains and begins his gamble of life and death for himself...and the entire village.

His sweet caress that tangles her skin as his lips brush against hers, will she ever hold him again? He promised to her that he would protect her and Celvic, everyday he comes home with bread and wine. Everyday he comes home till she and him fill the nights silence with the sounds of moans and slapping of flesh.

Yet, this could be the day that would end it all. She didn't even told how much she loved him, just how much she cared for him.

She looks around the village, most of the women and children stayed in their homes as the men went outside to watch the clash between the races, to just as the orc chieftain requested. A clash of strength that determines the life of a village.

She caught up with Salendra who was outside the gates asking her where Dagren and Celvic is.

"Dagren is outside the gates with the others, he is preparing to fight the chieftain, you might still have time to reach him. And for Celvic, he is in my house with the others." She said instantly.

"Thank you Salendra."

She slowly paced away outside the gates, the grassy plain of the village filled with brutish war cries from the orcs in the opposite side while the villagers and the men where on the opposite side, creating a ring circle for Dagren and the chieftain. She hurried over as it didn't start yet, and hopes, just hoping that she could hold him again.

Her prayers were heard, as she found Dagren unstrapping his armor with the help of others.

"Dagren!" She called, catching his attention.

He was surprised to find her here, he unstrapped the last of his armor, now only leaving him to his linen pants. He hurried also to her, his eyes filled with joy to at least see her one last time before he takes the gamble of his life. The Joy he felt when she called his name was overwhelming. When he left her in the bed was the most painful action he felt in his entire life, to take your leave so that they won't see you getting hurt, so that they won't see you do the most dangerous actions. But yet it is more joyful when they chase after you, to hold you one more time before you take your leave for the battlefield.

When their reach each others arms, was enough to renew the hope that was once frail to be strong enough to succeed i this challenge. The lips that brush against each others was soothing them, not acknowledging those who were surrounding them. They don't care if they are watching, as long as they are with each others arms it is better.

Yet he has to pull away, to take his leave one last time, to fight his challenge one last time before he could really be at peace forever. Once he finish this, he will leave the battlefield forever and be united with her. But the question would lie, can he really finish this? Or will he fall short? That's the question that would be yet to be answered in the grassy plains, surrounded by the cheers and cries of both races.

Her cries and pleads for him to stay matters not to him now. It's all about facing the challenge one more time, just one more time and he would leave the battlefield forever. He turned to face his challenge, looking around in the field, the brutes that cried war. The black skies that covered and the lightning in the clouds came as if intended for this moment in history, his reason that he would come out from this is to be united with his family and cross the new divide.

Yet despite the sound of rain pouring, the roar of thunder, and the cries of the crowd, all he heard in his mind are her words.

"The Gamble would be pretty interesting." The orc chieftain said with a laugh, standing in the opposite side of the plain. His attire is same with Dagren, leaving him only to his linen pants. The arrogance and pride ringing in his tine, underestimating the power of a human, especially understanding the will of a human.

"How do we know that your people will hold to the agreement orc?" Questioned Dagren in the distance.

The Chieftain narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Bah! Are we really that savage that even the honor of an agreement? We uphold our pride human, yet we know our honor." he said.

"Fair enough." he muttered, slowly stepping forward.

They both step forward, the cries of the people grow louder, the thunder grow stronger and the rain poured harder. History will remember this moment. History will bear witness just as the people witness.

* * *

"The Chances of a human winning against an orc in hand to hand combat is very slim, probably three to ten are the odds. But what interest me in the fight was the size of Dagren the Orc Slayer. Like, what was his size? 6'5 and 250 pounds? While the orc was...6'8 and 300 pounds right? the odds for him to win were increased due to him being closer to his size." Ellia stated with her hands unconsciously combing the strands of her hair.

He nodded."That's probably the most correct assumption i heard from an elf in a long time." he said to her with a smile.

He can only make Ellia roll her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

The Paladin and The Chieftain, a human against an orc in trial of strength going head to head in unarmed combat.

The Chieftain immediately charges at Dagren with his fist immediately connecting. Though despite blocking the attack, the punch was strong enough to have Dagren step back. The Strength that lies in those punches was unimaginable. Each punches that the Paladin take was unbearable to take, he can't win in this if he just keeps on blocking. The strength that lies between those punches, the thunders of each thud every time the first came connecting to his shoulders and fore arms. No wonder the orcs were feared, to be called equal of strength of ten men. Yet he wont back down, this Paladin won't back down.

Just as the chieftain was going to make a swing his fists again...he give his own.

The shock in the yes of the Chieftain was something you will see rarely in the orc as he stumbles down in the ground as the swing of his fist connecting clear to his cheeks, though unfazed, the punch was enough to shock chieftain and enough to knock him down, making Dagren get away and gaining the distance long enough to regain his composure. Even the the orcs were shocked, as the sound of their battle cries were silenced. Could they really thought that a human would go down without a fight?

The cheers that were heard from the villagers finally emerged. The hope of winning does exist. Even the cries of Tresia were put to a stop and turned to a cheer. The chances are, they can actually win, they have faith in him, not when it is so close.

The chieftain charged goes to the offensive again, but this time, tackling him down. The look in the paladins eyes when the shoulders of the orc came connecting to his stomach in lighting speed to then go down on the ground, pinning his right hand with a knee. The gasp of air he desperately need to return and fight. B. The orc with his brutish strength could end this now, just a few giant fist on the head of the paladin and it would end, it would end with his head turning into a flesh and brains. But he knew his fight, he prepared for this.

Just as the chieftain crash his fist down to his head, he delivered a blow to the side of his stomach with his knee, making the orc wobble enough for Dagren to shake his right hand free and deliver a right hook to the chieftain, knocking him to the side.

Immediately Dagren stood up, not going to waste any opportunities to win the fight. Like who would? Who could be careless when its the life of the villagers and your family is at stake?

Just as after he stood up, the orc follow stood, but was unable to block the series of blows that was coming, each straight fist comes with lighting speed in the head of the chieftain, each blow strong enough to knock his feet back one step. The Cheers that were coming from the villagers was getting louder, their hope getting stronger and stronger each time the Paladin delivers a blow. But yet there was one mistake on their cheers. They were becoming arrogant. Calling out the orcs, weak, soft, it only angered the orcs more.

The orcs have strong reputation to be merciless, savage, ruthless and especially strong when angered. This were proven when the chieftain snaps to his inner demons, the eyes turned bloodshot red.

Dagren didn't know what hit him.

The force that crash down to the side of his head was strong enough to lost his balance and lost his senses for a few seconds and only for the orc to caught his neck with his arm and slam him to the ground with such a force that even the Titans could hear it.

The cheers of the Villagers Immediately turned into Silence, their hopes of Salvation from these monsters are wavering. Even Tresia tried to leap in to help him, only to be stopped by the Villagers.

"Let Go of me! The brute is Killing him! His killing my Husband!" She pleaded with teary eyes as she tried to wiggle herself free to no avail.

"There's Nothing we Could do! We have Agreed in the terms!" Said a villager, it didn't calm her, nor soothe her in anyway.

Dagren tried to get up and retaliate, but failed as the orc connects his fist with his face just as the Paladin tried to get up.

"Weak!" grunted the orc as he grabbed his head with his hand and connect his other fist to his face. "Puny!" He lifted up his head and connected his elbow to his face. "Foolish Race!" And tosses him half way across.

Dagren was left with a battered face, his left eye was almost swollen, his nose bleeding and his lips tearing. He crawled up all on fours and panted, almost accepting defeat. He and the Villagers already heard the victory cheers of the orcs, claiming their superiority.

"Love, Please get up. Fight back." Muttered Tresia in the distance with her teary eyes, praying to the Sun to give him strength. You can only get so desperate when its life or death.

"No matter how human, we will conquer." Grunted the chieftain as he approaches the Paladin with victory. Dagren could just only just face the inevitable. "Already we have exterminated a race in our homeland."

After he heard those words, something came in Dagren, something that flared his eyes and renewed his strength. Vengeance? Anger? He didn't know, but it strengthened him, strengthened him ten folds.

"The screams of their Children and the pleads of their women when our people, ravaged them, again, and again, and again, those innocents could only beg for their life." The chieftain said coldly with a laugh, taunting him in what ever ways he could do. "Now, your race and your mate will be next. Nothing will stop us from exterminating their races!"

No, He would protect them, He Vowed to protect them even if it costs his life.

"Dagren My love, please Get up." Pleaded Tresia Silently, clenching around herself as she watched him stand up.

The paladin stood up, his eyes flared in anger as he faced the orc with great ferocity. "Your People will stop at one!" he said, raising his fist. "And I will take you All alone!" He announced to the chieftain as he rushed toward the orc. The Orc retaliates by swinging a straight right hand only to be caught by Dagrens left arm and connect his right hand to the side of the orc. Dagren then proceed to kick the back of the knee, causing the orc to lose his footing. The chieftain tried to get up and look back, but only receives another clean straight blow to his cheek.

The surprise in the sudden turn of the fight, silenced both of the parties, baffled even. Even both of the fighters were astonished.

Though despite his initial success, the chieftain managed to stand up wrap an arm around the neck of Dagren and proceeds to use his free hand to pound his head in this position. But the Paladin won't have any of it. The fit of strength that holds in the will of a human, overcoming the boundaries of weakness as he lifted up the weight of the orc up high in the hair and slammed it to the ground with such force that the thunders could be consider a mere annoyance in comparison.

Unfortunately for the orc, the slam would proved to be fatal. Strong enough to knock the chieftain unconscious as his head landed head first, coupled with the weight of his body. It would be enough to secure it.

The war cries of the orcs were silenced, never thought a single human could silence the cries of war. They didn't even deny his request when he wanted a sword to finish off their leader. They didn't even respond when he plunged the sword straight to their leaders heart. Everyone was silent, every one was shocked.

"We have won, Your people require to follow the agreement between the races. Pick up the corpse of your leader and take your leave, no blood will be shed today." Said Dagren at the orc army.

They could only respond in shame by showing their backs and take their leave. For after a few moments they have finally left the village. Only then Dagren showed his face to the villagers and raised his arm, in response the villagers cheered. His elven wife was the first to approach him, to hug and comfort him as he limp back towards the village with swollen eyes,bloodied and broken nose, broken ribs, fractured cheeks and broken shoulders. Nothing a priest can't handle.

"By the Sunwell!" Proclaimed the villagers. "Victory to the Village!" Shouted everyone. Eventually they offered a horseback ride in which he gladly accepts, to finally again dwell back to the soft bed and rest. It was all worth it.

...

 _Two years Later._

The War finally Ended and the Victor was the Alliance, all of the siege the orcs made were repulsed, their armies decimated all the way back to the Dark portal till Nerzhul shattered ties between Azeroth and Draenor and ended the Great War.

Finally Dagren could finally settle down in Lordaeron forever, yet before he could do so he was acknowledge by The Legendary Uther Lighbringer of his Fierce Strength.

Now, He is rewarded by the Highest Honor.

"Dagren Gander!" called Uther before crowds as Dagren bowed before him. "By The History you have made, the Strength you have shown and the bravery you have sired, You will be the only one who bear this Title. No man could pull the feat you have shown in History." he gestured for Dagren to raise.

"Now Arise, Dagren The Orc Slayer." Announced Uther.

The cheers and claps erupted in the Chapel, and among the crowd was Tresia, a five year old Celvic, and a baby in Tresia's arms."

* * *

"And thats Basically how I remembered it." ended Celvic.

She could only roll her eyes in boredom. "Boring! I would be happier if I would just close my eyes and bore myself to sleep." she said.

"Anything you say little Elf."

She grunted. "Stop with the Little Elf you big headed brute! You didn't Even Amuse me of your Story!" And then just force herself to sleep, not hearing the words that were replied to her by Celvic.

Yet something else was calling to her...

 _Sleep now Ellia, by then there are so many things you would do._ The voice was the same. Dark, eerie and evil.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I would apologize if my writing in this chapter is a little bit weak, man...just...so tired.**

 **so any how! Review! Post dem reviews folks! And tap that fav and follows!**


	10. Chapter 10

Her body stirred to life, she doesn't feel like sleeping, even if it is in the middle of the night. She stood up, her expression on her indicates that never once she was feeling sleepy tonight. She was surprised that she woke up in the night, never once in her life she experienced sleeplessness, she always have her sleep, sound and peaceful no matter what. Yet as if her body betrayed mind, her body woke up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, trying to convince her body to sleep, yet it doesn't. She sighed in defeat and conceded.

She looks around in the room, still the same, nothing else other than the snores of Celvic as he slept beside the bed with a pillow on his head, loud as ever, she always thought that his snoring is very annoying, much like heavy grunts. But who isn't annoyed from snoring? She wondered if his snoring is the one who keep her up in the night. She approached him and gentty nudged him by her feet.

"Celvic." she spoke, nudging him again, finally waking him.

He stirred tiredly with heavy eyes as he sat up, rubbing his head before asking his question. "What?"

"You Snore too much, try to keep it down, its keeping me up in the night." She said.

She heard a sigh of annoyance from him and finally spat back. "Does it matter? Just sleep in the other corner of the room, it is far enough that you won't hear me." he said.

"That's the problem, I can't sleep." She replied. Making his eyes flare in annoyance.

"Then What is your reason to wake me then?" He asked, annoyed.

She shyly clenched her hands to her lower abdomen. "I was just wondering...-"

"If I could help you make time pass by, by playing chess?" He inquired, standing up with a large yawn.

"No. I was interested in something else." She approached him with boldness as she touched his chest with her hands and explored the line of his muscles, surprising him and herself in a way. She never once thought that she could do this! She questioned herself on her actions but she didn't stop as if her body is separated from her mind!

"Wait what ar-" She pushed him to the ground with minimal effort, using her element of surprise to push him. She straddled on top of him with glistering eyes as her hands hovered over his body. The surprise in her mind was ringing in her, though despite that she was aware of what she is doing, her body refused to stop her actions as if the body itself has its own mind.

She doesn't know what is happening other than the feeling of her body succumbing to the pleasure of the flesh as the human responded to her touches and turned her over and pinned her to the ground as her lips was forming into a grin.

...

He lost his thoughts on reality as he sat in the corner, sharpening his sword, his hands using the pad of the boots to create a sharpening tool for the sword. He didn't sleep the whole night as never once he felt drowsy, so he capitalize on the time by doing his chores on his armor and weapon. He didn't wear the armor and weapon since he was trapped here with Ellia and time was starting to take toll on his armor, the sign of dullness in the sword and the sign of a little bit rust forming on the armor. Perhaps he should replace his armor and weapon for more quality.

After a few moments he finished and organized the sword and the armor in the corner. He stood up with a sigh, feeling bored for not doing anything as he doesn't know what to do for the rest of the night till Ellia wakes up again and resume playing chess games and doing some hand to hand practice.

He stared at the Elf with slight interest, as she was just sleeping soundly and peacefully as her body was positioned in the corner with her head on a pillow, her back to the ground, her right hand on her abdomen and her other hand on her side. Usually he condemn himself for staring at her too much, but curiosity takes over. His brows were raised for a second as his eyes hovered over her figure, only in her undergarments as she doesn't like the heat in the room and having used on him seeing her in her undergarments, she thought its fine to sleep only in it. His eyes still stared at the elf as he was taken back on how beautiful elves could really be, their features could be comprehended as perfect. Though their physical traits are indeed beautiful, they lacked strength. Even the Night Elves, which the men averaged at the height of 6'5 are still considered to be on par with the strength of humans and dwarves, but yet they compensate for agility and wisdom, unlike the Blood Elves here.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Ellia stirred, as she moved her body to lay on her side and with the necklace she wore starts to glow.

He was curious on why is the necklace is glowing, as he haven't seen it glow unless she summons the felhound and in which she never did summon since the incident.

She continued to stir, her body, moving unconsciously, trying to find that comfortable spot to sleep on. Celvic wondered for a moment if its better to wake her up as she was starting to sweat heavily and then...moan. He raised his brow as she continued to moan on her sleep, her cheeks contorted to a crimson blush with clenched teeth.

He was about to wake her up when suddenly her eyes opened, her hands was instantly on the area of her unmentionables as she tried to suppress what ever was happening to her. Her mouth started to scream, yet no sound was heard.

And for Celvic, well his eyes were widened to the size of his head , he was really surprised on what happened as her silk panties that lies below her stomach was soaked of something he doesn't want to know. She calmed after a few moments, panting, out of breath.

"What happened?" he asked, narrowing his brow in concern.

She blushed heavily as she looked at him, remembering that dream...Her orgasmic blush, clenched teeth, her legs slick with her blood and juices, screaming in pain and pleasure with a mind shattering orgasm as she was being pounded into oblivion by the man she was looking at. She gave a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before she could answer him with embarrassment in her tone . "I-I Need to take a dip in the tub..."

"Its all free..." he gestured at the tub, with a smug.

She nodded and stands up but sat back down in embarrassment, upon realizing that she wet her undergarments because of what stimulated her in her sleep.

"Whats the matter? Can't stand up?" Noticed Celvic, raising his brow to the elf.

She looks up at him, the crimson blush on her cheeks is still evident as her mind was still picturing her dream on what she 'thought' he and she was doing. She remained that way for a couple moments before she looks at him.

"Turn around and look away!" She shouted, covering the lower area of her undergarments.

He gives a shrug and turns into a corner.

She tried to stand up, but has a little bit of difficulty as her legs were shaking violently. She gives a grunt of frustration at herself, cursing on whatever was the matter with her. Probably still not moving on with the dream.

'Don't think about it Ellia, It's just a dream, it's not real, it never happened.' she assured herself, standing up and then limping towards the tub with shaky legs. She was about to remove her undergarments but a question from Celvic interrupted her.

"Can I turn around now?"

"No,no,no,no...not yet." She croaked in surprise. And with her answer, Celvic continued to stare at the corner, waiting for her to take the dip on the tub. She starts to remove her bra, the slick sweat was making her shudder in disgust. After taking her bra, she begins to slip out of underwear, her silken undergarment was slick with her own sweat and her own...juices. After she finished, she discarded her undergarments to her side and slip in the tub, feeling the cool waters on her skin.

She enjoyed the soothing waters so much that she almost forgot to tell Celvic that he could turn around.

"You could look now." He heard her said, as she was scooping up the waters to then wash her hair with it.

Celvic looked away at the bathing elf, as he can still see her naked body as he can overlook in the tub, but once he sat on the bed, he was far enough not to see her naked body. But he still wants to see it though.

He sat back at the edge of the bed on the other end and set his back on the wall, observing the bathing elf. He still continued to wonder why she was acting this way, just, suddenly waking up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat with clenched teeth and a crimson blush forming on her cheeks. But, yet, he shrug off the thought and just continue to observe, not noticing that she was returning his stare.

 _You like my gift in your dream Ellia?_ A voice asked her, the tone was still the same. Eerie, dark and feminine.

"Shut up!" She said in her mind. She was already lead to believe that the voice is real, no doubt about it. Either its someone putting a curse on her, or someone is trying to communicate to her, it doesn't matter, the point is, is that the voice keeps on asking annoying questions, trying to irritate her. She has been quietly trying to suppress it since Celvic tried to get supplies and also she was not going to tell Celvic about the voice, as she concluded that he might call her delusional.

"So it was you who is making me induce wet dreams?!" She asked irritated at the voice for doing such things to her. To think that the voice has power also to manipulate the dreams of a person, but nonetheless it was harmless, but still no doubt annoying.

 _You keep staring at him darling. You know, you could make it real, just stand up, approach him and seduce him...and he will be all yours._ The voice suggested ignoring the question, the laugh at the end of the sentence was more of an insult rather than a suggestion. But yet, Ellia didn't acknowledge it one bit.

Even if she does, grow 'fond' over the human, it wouldn't matter anyway, they can't be friends as they were an opposing faction...But she realized something.

"Stop inserting ideas on my mind!" She screamed in her mind, trying to suppress what ever the voice was doing.

 _Fine darling, I will not insert anymore._ The voice concede, surprising Ellia as she never thought that the voice would stop.

Celvic however noticed that Ellia was a little bit off from herself, muttering words to herself in which he can't make out what she was saying. So he tried to start a conversation, asking a question that sparked his curiosity.

"So Ellia, what were you dreaming in your sleep?" He asked.

At first, Ellia didn't notice him asking question as she was still relieved that the voice finally stopped manipulating her mind. But she then finally noticed him when he asked again.

"Oh? My dream?" She pondered. She flinched at his question, she can't really tell him that she was dreaming a wet dream about him, all those flesh slapping, the blush that covered her cheeks...and especially her body covered by his own see-. But she Immediately replied an answer, trying to forget everything about the dream. "I don't want to talk about it...its far too personal."

"I understand, revealing something personal ain't easy." He said, setting his head on the pillow, letting the time pass by, ending his effort in sparking a conversation.

 _After you will get out of here, you will do nothing for the rest of your life but other than to get married by a man you don't know._ The eerie voice said, surprising Ellia that the voice knew about it.

"How did you know?" She asked, her tone was albeit calm but still surprised.

 _I know your every thoughts, anything you have wished, anything you have desired, and detest, I know it all._ The voice said, it was more of a passive warning rather than an answer, the voice then disappeared once more. Making Ellia, feel uneasy.

But back to the thought about marriage. What could she do about that? She doesn't want to get married. Especially when the groom would be an overly arrogant and selfish blood elf paladin. Never once she had took liking for the groom.

A curios question aroused her. 'You know, What could Celvic suggest at least?' She thought in her mind.

She rest her arm over the blunt edge of the tub and turn to call Celvic.

"Celvic." He heard her call, sitting back up. "I've got a topic I want to discuss, you could prove to be really helpful if help me out." She said.

"Oh? What would it be?" He asked, resting his back again against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at Ellia.

"I want to know about your opinions on arranged marriage." She started.

She heard a grunt a disgust from him before he commented. "Oh please, don't talk about marriage, I am not into that kind of matters."

"Wait, wait, just hear me out on this...It's important." She said, surprisingly softer than she intended it to be.

He raised one of his brows, already knowing what the topic would be. "I'm guessing this is about the marriage arrangement between you and the child of the other family?" he guessed.

She nodded in response to him.

"Very well." He concede. He doesn't really acknowledge marriage, were he only goes to the limit on where a relationship would be. He had some experience with women, but never a serious relationship. Even his elven aunt suggested that he should just get married and just have children. But he shrugs it off, acknowledging it as a joke.

But he could conclude that, arranged marriage is what he partly disliked about marriage. He thought that it would lack freedom for both side of the party, be it the husband or the wife.

"I don't know much about marriage life, but one thing I could say, is that I don't like Marriage arrangements." He said to Ellia.

She raised her brow."Why?" She asked. 'Do I really have to ask this?'

"It lacked freedom..." He replied softly, as he started at the ceiling before staring back to Ellia. "My Mother-."

"Mother?" She raised.

"I acknowledge my aunt as my mother, I haven't called her aunt since I was ten." He said. "So lets get back to the topic." He pause, before continuing. "She once told me that, just because a parent has authority over the children, it doesn't mean they have the right to control their lives." he told.

"True, Yet my parents don't acknowledge my freedom to do things." Ellia said sadly, resting her chin on her arm.

"What I'm trying to say to you Little El- I mean, Ellia, is, is that do something that you will least regret. No matter how, you will regret your decisions, but make sure that decision is the decision you will least regret. If you are content that you will get through to your marriage then nothing would stop you. But the cost would be your freedom on making choices. If you choose that you won't get through with it, you would run away, but have the freedom that everyone longed for." He said softly, smiling at Ellia.

She dip her arm back to the cool soothing waters and rested her head on the blunt edge of the tub. Who knew she could learn much from him, other than learning chess and combat, she could at least learn something from him that is worth to listen to, something important.

She was about to finish her bath, but she forgot her undergarments to be washed up which lay on the side of the bed. She was about to request Cevic on this embarrassing request again but she had an idea. She gripped the necklace on her neck and it started to glow, the small portal opened once again with Marmon falls on the water with Ellia and starts to lick her playfully.

"EEEEh Stop Marmon!" She playfully squeaked, making the fel pup stop. She raised Marmon up an instructed. "Marmon, see those undergarments that laid beside the bed?" She pointed. "Fetch those please."

Marmon barked a couple of times, and did his job.

Even Celvic was a little bit impressed. "I have to say, The demon does have use." he complimented.

Marmon rushed back to Ellia with both the undergarments and takes it from him. "Thanks Marmon." She pats the head of the dog and grips the necklace once again, opening the portal and sucking Marmon back to the twisting nether. She washed her undergarments carefully and thoroughly, and after a few moments, she finished, praising herself with her handiwork.

"You do know that you won't get out from that tub for at least a few hours." Clarified Celvic with a grin, still laid back against the wall with crossed arms.

She turned to face him. "I still have my robe." She countered. "Now Look away."

He sighed and reluctantly approach a corner and stared at it as Ellia gets up from the tub with droplets of water dripping from her skin to then hang her undergarments somewhere and starts to wear her robe.

"Hugh, Finished." She sighed 'Its odd to wear my robe naked' she thought before turning around to call Celvic the clear. "Lets play some chess, make time pass by." He said.

Celvic arranged the chess pieces on the table and gestured her to sit. He still was on the black and with a queen disadvantage. Ever since he has two rooks, Ellia has not been able to beat him at all, perhaps, this is the dead end of Ellia on her skills of playing.

"Game." Ellia started, her moves are still the same, pawn two steps forward.

* * *

"Da'sh ka mah'un da su sira. (It is all coming to Plan.)" The large figure said large deep grunting voice as he observed the two by a portal somewhere in the Black Temple. His appearance was abstracted by the shadows.

"Its coming to plan, once they fall to the disgusting curse the mortals call 'Love' We would be able have them in our hands." the other figure added, It was the same voice who kept talking to Ellia. The second figure was smaller, barely six feet tall.

"Ihi'ka'ru, ta huka'n ish ma'nu. (Remember, the human is mine.)" The large figure said in his deep demonic voice.

"Don't Worry, I will be the one who is handling my Darling." The second figure assured.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry if I am a little bit late on the updates, I was supposed to Update a week ago, But I accidentally deleted my chapter XD. But anyhow here it is! Recovered!**

 **If you notice, this chapter contains 'a little bit of fluff' but surely you wouldn't complain on that as this is a romance fic XD The Mystery begins at the next chapter XD.**

 **AAAAAAAND CLICK DEM FAV AND FOLLOW, POST YARRR REVIEW! AHOYY! NEXT TIME MATEYS! YARR UPDATE WON'T BE LONG!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Again!" Ordered Celvic as he let Ellia kick him on his side. He tensed his body so that he could receive the hit. It wasn't very strong, nor was it weak also as he did felt a little bit of pain from the impact, but still it wasn't enough for him. No matter what she does it didn't satisfy the results. "Not Good enough." he said with a disappointing sigh.

Ellia panted as her body was covered in sweat, in a kick boxing stance, though practicing hand to hand combat is tiring, at least it gives a little bit of learning on self defense. But she was starting to get agitated because of him, as he was pushing her far too much, he knew that she can't do much because of her fragile frame, she would just simply break in this kind of exertion, much to her dismay. And now she breaks in anger.

"Again?! Why do you keep on saying that?! It was good enough, I am ready to defend myself on real life situations!" She protested back at him, breaking her stance as her hands were on her hips.

Celvic sighed in disappointment. "Your complaining again! If you keep on complaining you will never be good enough do defend yourself in real life! You will not be good enough as long as I decide it." He replied back to her in a raised voice.

One thing he hates are those who proclaim that they are good or better than the other on a specific specialization, ignoring their trainer's advice, when in truth they show nothing but ignorance. Like what Ellia is showing to him right now, prideful, rebellious and ignorant on the training and where right now he is trying to show where her place should be at, back to square one in training for being to compliant.

"But its the basics! I know now how to punch! I know now how to kick and counter! This would be surely good enough!" she retorted back at him.

He could only give a sigh of annoyance at her protest, but smiled when an idea comes to mind.

"Alright." He calmed. "I would give a challenge, I would pretend to be a criminal that would harm you, I will not use my hand to hand combat skills, but I would just be using my basic skills, just like any other criminal would do." he said to her.

She acknowledged his challenge, this could be useful for sure to see if she did have any improvement on her fighting skills. If she could at least punch him in the face, where in real life, the criminal would be too shocked to retaliate fast enough and would give her time to flee or even knock him out. So, she would give it a try, it could be also beneficial in the future where she could show of her new learning in hand to hand combat, and even might save her life.

She showed a smile of interest and nodded at him, accepting his challenge. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Already Celvic is in a sluggish stance, keeping his promise on acting to be just an inexperienced criminal. Where Ellia has no idea what was to come.

"Wait! What is it going to be?!" She shouted as he lunges at her.

"Sexual Assault." she heard him said, provoking herself to just ran away rather than defending herself.

She leaped over the bed and throws a pillow at the bewildered human.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" She said in utter disgust. Making Celvic sigh.

"Like I said, your not ready to defend yourself." he replied.

Not ready?! She was angered at his statement, he could have just at leat told her on what he is going to do! Probably this is just a prank on his side so that he could keep on touching her to his own pleasure!

"Not ready?! You should at least told me on what your are going to do! You are just probably doing this so that you can touch me for your own perverted pleasure!" She angrily retorted, clenching around herself in disgust.

He sighed in somewhat in between of disappointment and utter humor, probably laughing at her because of her own reaction in real life situations. But yet also a little bit humored on calling him a pervert for doing this.

"There's difference, for being a pervert and a rapist." he said at her.

He just made her blood boil, after accusing him, that was the only response she would get. "That's the only thing you can say to justify for your perverted actions?! And no, there's no difference of a pervert to a rapist, a rapist is still a pervert who is just acting out to his urges! Learn the similarities you idiot!" she corrected.

He just shrug her accusations with a smile. "What ever calms your pointy ears, but I do admit though you were right on the similarities, but It doesn't changed the fact that I was only doing it because I gave a challenge that YOU accepted in." he said, approaching the stuffed bear, and practices kick boxing again.

"Well it still doesn't change the fact that what you did is so perverted! And you know what? I think I would just give up on practicing hand to hand combat! It's just nothing but meaningless savagery!" she scoffed, ending all the shouts the room that were coming from both of them.

She then wear her robe, occasionally glaring at Celvic who was also returning her glare. She could only give a grunt of resentment, feeling disgusted by him.

She relaxed after a few moments and just laid her back on the bed, putting a pillow over her head. She takes a glance at Celvic who was practicing his hand to hand combat again expertly. Kicking the head of the bear, the stomach, etc etc. But rather than focusing on what he was doing, she was focused on the man himself. She was again disappointed on the outcome, resulting again back to insults and anger.

'Grrrr! Why is he always so moody! One day he is acting oh so kind and then the next he would act like a total scum!' She mumbled in her mind.

But she wondered to herself why was she so sensitive in this little things, where surely he was doing on what was agreed upon, but just so, what he was doing reminded her back in those cells... back when the entire blood elf population was under the mercy of Grand Marshall Garithos, and those days really made up for her hatred on humanity.

She laid her eyes to rest, even though its still morning, her eyes were heavy as it is, probably due to exhaustion.

* * *

" _Guys come here! Some elven whore is gonna get it tonight!" A footman announced, opening up the cell, surrounding Ellia who was cowering on the corner, her clothing was ragged and dirty._

 _"Please no! Please!" She pleaded as her tears poured from her eyes, but it only fell on deaf ears as three more footman have barged in to her cell with lust in their eyes._

 _"Ah yes, the whore is surely going enjoy this." some footman scoffed, as he stroked her long blond hair._

 _"Please don't touch me..." she whimpered, only making the others grab her by the neck and tear her clothes off her. "Please Don't! I beg you! Please!" That was the last thing she said before it all went dark._

* * *

She opened her teary eyes, she doesn't know why she was tearing up in her sleep, probably because of that dream...that moment of her life, the moment when she lost her faith in humanity. She sat up, recalling the events, making her regret that she has ever recalled it.

Her eyes were glancing around, unconsciously looking for the human. To then find him who was still practicing his kick boxing, all covered in sweat, with his breathing become much much heavier, an indicator of extreme exhaustion.

She thought something rational, it was a quote that says, that the action of the few doesn't justify everyone. Perhaps, some bad memories can only make a person gain more knowledge. There are always those who are bad, even if she convinced herself that all of humanity is just as savage as those are in her memories, then they have surely proven her wrong then.

The people, like King Terenas, Uther, and Jaina Proudmoore. And hey, he can even put Celvic on the list of one of those who are 'Good', he did taught her about how to defend herself without using magic. Just because they are good people, that doesn't mean they are perfect. But nonetheless at least there are still people who still have the good in them.

"Hey you know what, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She heard him say, turning around to look at him. "If you don't want to continue the training then I respect that."

She didn't answer him but continued to pace to the table where the chessboard lie. She sat down and rearranged the pieces, turned her head to see Celvic, exhausted but still continuing his practice. She was about to call him for a game of chess, but she didn't continue with it, but rather goes back to the bed and laid her back against the the wooden wall of the bed, observing him with slight interest.

"I can see why you are pushing me hard during the training." she commented.

Celvic turned to see her but he returned his focus on the practice. He wasn't sure if she was still angry at him as he want to make sure she cools her steam down before they could socialize or what ever you say it.

"Why do you keep on pushing yourself to your limits? Does it not take toll on your well being? Like, you are a soldier and then you keep on practicing till you no longer stands" She asked.

He ceased his actions, panting heavily as his head was rested on the throat of the stuffed bear. He takes a one last gulp of air before answering her. "I do this because I want to protect my loved ones."

She was actually surprised of his response, she was expecting an answer from him that he was only doing this because of the money, or only doing this because there is nothing else to do. But rather he has more than meets the eye.

"Ever since he died, I promised to myself that I would be better than him, that I would make a success out of his failure. My well being doesn't matter when all of my loved ones still has centuries to live, for the least in my part I would have to make use of my short life." He explained, his tone was devoid of emotion as if he was used to the pain.

She could at least commend him for what he was doing, but she could see the flaws on what he does. Even if it is for the family, it doesn't justify to sacrifice your own happiness or even your entire self just to fix the mistakes of someone. For her, it was commendable but foolish enough.

"Celvic." She called, making him turn to face her. "My life is going to be over once I'm married to someone who I do not love, but for you to say that you are sacrificing your self for your loved ones makes me really question your decisions. For these past weeks, I could make it that you were happy outside because in here, you are. But It makes me question that you have a mask behind that smile of yours." She said, the concern in her tone was not hiding.

He was surprised for her to tell that, when did this elf became concerned for his future? He was, when she told him that she was forced to be married to someone she doesn't know. Perhaps he could think that the feeling is mutual, by means both of the parties wants to greet each other with good future, even if there are differences. Perhaps also, that she is right, maybe she does have a point on what he is doin-

 _Are you tempted to tell her that she was right? Do not lose your pride human._ A voice interrupted his thoughts, it was dark, eerie and feminine. He could recognize what the tone of the voice is, the voice is far too familiar for him not to recognize. He was fighting its kind in Black Temple. He knew the voice comes from a Succubi.

 _Bravo, bravo human, you caught me on what I am, perhaps I underestimated you._ The voice scoffed, making Celvic question their safety. The Succubi race has the reputation for being cunning, manipulative and tempting, where they are most dangerous when alone but they don't have the power to read thoughts, or even have the power to communicate to the mind. But this is different, It can communicate and It can read thoughts. He isn't sure if-

"Celvic!" Shouted Ellia, snapping him from his chain of thoughts, he didn't even noticed that she was in front of him trying to shake him awake. "You look as if Kil'jaeden himself has scared you."

He shook his head, trying to remove the chill that ran down on his spine. "I-I'm alright." He assured, his tone was not hiding his fright. Her guess is as close as it can be.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded in assurance. "Yes, I'm sure, perhaps your right the exhaustion is taking its toll on me." He said with a fake smile. "I'll just rest for a sec." He then laid his back on the ground floor after putting a pillow on his head. But he doesn't it was real, but not raising suspicion to the voice is just foolish as it was all far too real to just shrug it off and just calling it exhaustion or the mind playing the tricks on you. But rest assured he was hoping that it was just the exhaustion, he knew that they are in danger if this is real. It will be answered soon as he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

He didn't where he is, all he know is that it is dark, with only a dim light providing the vision he could make out of. But there is a chill on this very place, he doesn't know where it is from,he doesn't know what it was, but it confirms that he knew now that he is not alone. And it was confirmed when a voice was heard from the distance. It was grunting, it was heavy and it was demonic.

He paced his way on where the voice was, he was relieved that his sword is still on his sheathe, he readied himself on what was to come

 _Celvic Gander, whom do you love?_ The voice was deep, grunting and demonic. He quickly spun around on where the direction of the voice was. His eyes widened at the sight, the figure's appearance was abstracted by the shadows, but the sheer size it possess is evident as it is, he could confirm that the figure was eight to nine feet tall. But that wasn't what scared him, what scared him is that Ellia was with it, standing straight up, her expression is devoid of emotion as the figure draped an arm over her shoulder. The arm was slightly shined by the dim light, revealing its grey skin and sharp claws.

 _Celvic Gander, whom do you love?_ The voice repeated with its tone. Celvic was not fazed or anything, because he was too focused on getting Ellia away from the figure as he was making sure that Ellia is going to be safe.

"Stay away from her!" He announced with anger and charged at the figure, but the figure backs down slowly in the depths of darkness with Ellia. Celvic could only ran towards her, each futile step was like an eternity as he slowly descended in the darkness, trying to save someone he barely knows, but he didn't get any closer as the figure as well as Ellia was consumed in the darkness, leaving him alone in this light forsaken place.

He gripped the handle of his sword tightly, each passing second inside this hole is gripping his sanity. He doesn't why or how he found himself in this place trying to save Ellia from a monster, but it matters not now to him as he-

"Graarghhhhhhh!" he scoffed and choke as a hand was wrapped his neck and lifted him up in the air to then just pushed him against a wall that he didn't even knew it was there. The dim light revealed an arm with grayish skin and sharp claws digging on to his neck, drawing blood in each passing second. The unknown figure slowly reveals itself in the light, its steps as loud as the thunders. Slowly inching its face on to his to reveal itself, with red eyes, a large single horn on its forehead and and revealing a row of sharp grotesque teeth in its mouth as if it doesn't have any lips. Celvic could only struggle trying free himself from its grip but the arm didn't budge. Celvic awaited on what his faith would be, already accepting, but not when she reveals herself again.

"E-Ellia." He whispered, his voice was hoarse as the figure tighten its grip around its neck. His arm was raised to her direction, trying to reach for her, but it was all futile.

The figure repeated its question one last time to the dying man. _Celvic Gander, whom do you love?_ The voice as demonic as it was. Celvic could only respond with a glare at the figure, before it all went black.

* * *

He opened his, and sat up, he didn't even noticed that he was drenched in sweat, he didn't even noticed his abnormally heavy breathing. His eyes were darting about, unconsciously assuring that it was not a dream. He put his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"Get a hold of yourself Celvic, it was just a dream." he assured himself . He stood up, drying himself to then wore his shirt which lies on the table. He just walks around back in fourth, trying to calm himself down. He always does this when he gets scared or angered in a way, going around back n forth, trying to calm himself from a supposed meaningless fright.

"One, two, three, four, five, six. Turn around." He muttered, repeating the process again, which caught Ellia's attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked, who was just casually sitting on the table where the chess table lies.

He turned his attention to her for an answer. "Trying to calm myself down." he said.

She raised an eye brow to raise a question. "Why are you trying to calm yourself down when you have just awoken from your sleep?"

"This is none of your business." He responded in irritation, his response was not hiding the venom of his tone, making Ellia return her frustration at him.

"Well soreeeh if I asked." she said. The venom in her tone was not hiding also. She narrowed her brows at him, he was returning to his old self again, she doesn't like it when he does this or when he gets angry. There are times when he gets angry, but it is only out from frustration, but when this time it was out from resentment and she doesn't what why.

"To make things clear, I was irritated and I regretted on saying that, you asked why? I am doing this to calm myself down, and don't ask why I have to." he said. Glancing at her direction who's frustration was now softened after what he said.

Again, he was apologizing to her. But she didn't feel any victory anymore from his apology, she felt something else, she now felt genuine appreciation for his humility. She was very skeptical and judge mental to the human race, always seeing it as savage and brutal that doesn't have any empathy, if humanity really were like that, then how come she was seeing something different? If this really is the face of humanity, then it is just right that her people should no longer hate humanity with passion, something she would consider or for the least believe. And for the first time in her life, she changed her views, something that she never did once in her life.

"Celvic." she spoke softly.

"What?" He responded, no longer there was any venom in both of their tone.

"I think humanity deserves a chance." she said with a genuine smile. In which he returned hers also.

He turned at her direction and paced towards her to sit on the opposite side of the table. "Perhaps we should celebrate it with a game of chess?" he asked.

"Perfect." she answered.

"Same as always, you with the white and I with the black pieces." He said, gesturing to start the game

She smiled with confidence as she her hand hovered over a pawn. "I have a feeling that I will finally beat you in this game." She said, as she moved her pawn forward. She really had the feel-

 _Le ta ki flas tan'tun. ( Let the flesh be tainted. )_ A voice echoed at the room, the tone as demonic as one could comprehend, grunting, dark, and deep. Ellia stopped her hands as she moved her pawn, she masked her face with fear when she heard it, she thought it was just her mind playing the trick again, or the feminine voice that was bothering her. But it was confirmed to be real when Celvic asked, making her skin as pale as white as blood was drained from her in fear.

"Did you hear that?" His tone was not hiding the fear that lingered.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness was all that Celvic sees, one thing he asked Ellia something, the next thing it all turned black. He sat up, realizing that he was laying flat with his back, a dim light was surrounding him and only him as if it was intended for him and only him. He realized that he was wearing his armor, not knowing how he wore it as he remembered clearly that he did no such thing. But it matters not for him now as the pitch darkness was getting him, gripping his sanity. He immediately called the name of the person that came first to his mind, hoping that he was not alone.

"Ellia! Are you there?!" He shouted, receiving a silence in the other end. He took his first step in this strange area, or if it is an area or just an abyss as he realized that he was getting nowhere if he just stayed here. "Ellia! Are you here?!" He called again, though despite not knowing how he ended up in here, his memories was kept intact, he remembered everything on what happened before, from the moment where they played chess and to the moment were Ellia showed her eyes that hovered with fear.

There was not a single reason on how or why he is in this place, but it all seemed familiar. Just like the dreamed he had the other night. Just like the moment where the depths of darkness dragged his sanity away...dragged her away.

"Yes, yes, it's just a dream, I will wake up soon." he mumbled in false assurance, as he pinched himself in the cheek, trying to wake himself...but he didn't, he didn't woke up...he didn't even realized on how much he has drawn blood upon himself as time and time again he tried to injure himself, screaming in curses as he tried to wake up from this misbegotten place.

"Wake up! Damn it!" He cursed as he clawed his cheeks,tearing the skin and drawing blood. Upon realizing his futile efforts, he fell to his knees, this place again grips his sanity as the darkness around him is never ending.

"Celvic where are you?! Help me! Please! Help me!" Ellia screamed, her voice piercing the darkness as her pleas fell on him, causing him to stand up and sprint to her voice's direction. What ever caused her to scream for help, he will make sure that he will be there to help.

* * *

There was not a single light was shed in her place, the silence in the darkness and the silence in the abyss pierced her mind that caused her to flinch in fear to this place. Light was not present in where she resides, she can't even look at her own hands in this pitch black darkness. She doesn't know where she is, she doesn't what happened, but she remembered that she isn't supposed to be here, she is supposed to be playing chess! Playing chess to the man she considered a friend...or thought to be a friend.

Fear takes over at the realization. She is not supposed to be here, in what ever place this is.

"It is all in your head Ellia...don't worry, you'll wake up, it's just a dream, close your eyes and once you open it again you will be back to the way things where, away from this horrible dream." She assured herself, closing her eyes as her hands clenched tightly on her chest. "At the count of three, open your eyes and you are back playing chess again." She mumbled.

"One..." She started to count, she knew that she will wake up.

"Two..." It will be alright now once she finish her counting, she would finally go back and play chess again.

"Three..." She wants to wake up now, she really needs to wake up from this place...

"Noooooooooooo! Not this place! Wake up Ellia! Ellia! Wake up! This is just a dream!" She screamed as she finally opened her eyes, to her horror, the darkness was replaced with a dim light, revealing that she was in a crude cell, a rusted door was in the corner of the cell, with rusted bars surrounding. Her fine silken robes was now tattered and covered in dirt as if she was in here for days. If memory serves right, she was in here for days...formerly.

The clinging of metal boots shattered her thoughts, her widened eyes showed fear. Each step of the metal clad boots rang to her mind, the fear that scar her heart, the fear where and moment where she lost faith in humanity. She rolled in the corner of the cell, appearing as small as possible, but she now relaxed, if this dream is only retracing her memory then it won't be long now before she will be saved again, and be enveloped in the sweet embrace of her sister.

How she dearly missed her, the one person that truly cared for her, the one person that laughed with her and played with her.

The sound of an open door did not scare her any more as she knew that any moment now, her sister will bolt through the door and saved her and embrace her. She did not care when the footman called her a whore, it is not true and it is only in her mind that the footman talked. She did not care when he called others of his disgusting soldiers, she did not care when one of them stroked her hair and caressed her cheeks, it's just a matter of time now till a familiar face will bolt in the door and save her from this nightmare.

But now she cared when seconds passed by and none have come to save her. Now she cared that they are tearing through her clothes in effort to claim their prize. Now she cared that even if it is just a dream, it will hurt her.

"Sister help me!" She screamed to the top of her lungs as fear and realization took her over, no one is going to save her from this place, as this is not a memory, this is a nightmare, and this nightmare is twisting her memory, dwelling on the possibility on what if no one was really there to help her in this moment, a cruel fact to begin with.

"Light help me!" She pleaded, but her pleas where unanswered as they tore her clothing away, exposing her bare to the lustful eyes. She crawled away in the corner, cowering, devoid of hope, hope from freeing herself from the nightmare.

"Celvic where are you?! Help me! Please! Help me!" She pleaded one last time as they touched and caressed her skin roughly, violating what ever dignity she has. Even if it was a dream, it still felt real...too real.

She closed her eyes, hoping that after this she would wake up, it's just a dream, even if she endures this nightmare it will still be alright in the end. Her eyes welled up to tears, hoping it would all end quickly as they progressed to touch her femininity, her body shivered to the icy touch of their metal clad hand.

"What the?-" one of the footman scoffed as a large fist barreled directly on to his face, proceeding to do the same to the others, eagerly and swiftly knocking each one of them. The searing rage he felt when he saw them touching her threatens to consume him but he kept firm of his rage.

As he looked upon her, dread and guilt took him over, kneeling to the whimpering elf, oblivious that safety has finally come to her. He looked at her form, bare to the skin as her tattered clothes that protected her was tossed aside easily.

He reached down for his hand to touch her cheek, trying silently assure her that she is safe. But she didn't have any of it, but instead she thrashed as she wailed around, her arms where keeping him at bay in an effort to keep her dignity safe.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in fear, her tears where like waterfalls upon her cheeks. She thought that they would proceed to violate her, but instead, she was enveloped in a warm soothing embrace, as a familiar voice echoed to her pointy ears.

"Ellia! Ellia, it's me!" He assured her, placing both of his hands to her cheeks in an effort to calm her down. "It's me." He repeated in a much softer tone. Her eyes opened to see a familiar face with brown orbs staring at her.

"Celvic?" She questioned, earning a nod from him, making her pounce at him, not caring that she is as bare like a newborn babe. It matters really not for her as all she knew now is that she is safe, safe in his loving embrace, relief and happiness clouded her mind.

"It's alright, It's alright, you're safe now." He whispered to her, holding her tightly in his embrace, even if it not of him to do so, but she needs it now, and he is going to give it to her.

"Th-They tried to." She whimpered as she buried her face to his chest, making him pat her head in effort to soothe her, his whispers of assurance, his whispers of safety is accepted by her.

He breaks her embrace and looks at her dead in the eye, promising her that he would get her and himself out from this. Telling her that he would make it happen for both of them as she finally calmed down. He eyes tilted to his side, scanning the room, to his shock that the bodies of the footmen were gone.

"They're gone." Celvic said as he was looking around.

"Were trap in some sort of a dream." Replied Ellia, her using her tattered remains of her clothes to cover certain parts of her body, in an effort to hide her femininity.

He turned to her. "Ellia, do you have any certain dreams that is a little bit...unnatural or not really the dreams that you are supposed to be dreaming?" He asked, raising his brow for the answer.

She pondered about it for moment, trying to remember till finally it dawned on her, making her blush in embarrassment.

"There was one..." She replied shyly, to then points at him. "And it involves you..." She said in embarrassment,there was no point in lying, if he needs answers to save their lives she is going to give it.

He raised his brow. "Huh..." He sighed, not of why he is part of the dream but the similarity on how both of them are in each others dream. "Same to me, you were in it also." He replied indifferently.

"I was part of it?" She asked, looking at him directly, seeing that there was no sign of embarrassment or any type of red on his cheeks indicates that his dream is not like her.

He stared at the outside of the cell. "What if this is just the same like our dream, but instead we connected, perhaps if we explore the dream perhaps we could find something that might free us from this." He said, looking at her.

"It might work, as trying to wake ourselves up is not working, if that's what the first thing you were doing." she said, confirming.

"Well I tried, as just like you said, it didn't work. He confirmed, silent for a moment. "Well, Come on, let's get you dressed up." He said casually.

"I have nothing to wear, the only things remain are tattered remains of my robe." She replied, holding the tattered cloths, with her left arm covering her mounds.

"I will just wrap the remain on the vital parts of your 'femininity' that would be enough to keep you covered to keep us going and find out how to get out of here." He suggested.

She nodded at him. "Alright Celvic, I trust you." she said.

He picked up the tattered remains and gets behind her. "Squeeze them a little bit together Ellia so that It's easier to hold them together." he suggested, making her blush. He tilted his head to her side, seeing her reaction, making him smile in the process. "Don't worry Ellia, I'm not like them." he assured.

He picks up her tattered remains of her robe and pulls it apart, giving him a tattered silk that it at least three feet in length, enough for him to wrapped it around her twice. "Now, hold them up together." He said.

She squeezed her mounds together as he begins to wrap it around her chest and then on to her back. She felt like she was being violated at this point, as she has never done this before, but she kept calm to herself, assuring her that there is enough reason to trust him. After a minute and a few knots to twist and pull, he finished.

"There, it's done, now unto your...cheeks." he chuckled.

"You know, it's very hard to keep calm knowing that there is a large man behind me wrapping tattered cloths on my body." she blurted.

"Alright, alright." He said. He picks up what ever was left on the remains of the robe, and wraps it around her, sometimes making Ellia yelp in surprise as he would occasionally bump his hand on her rear when he turned his hand over. After a few tugs and rolls, he knotted it up and tied it.

"There it's finished." He said, standing up, looking at her and admired his 'handy work' and her. "I think it's enough I guess." he added.

"Yeah, Keep telling yourself that as I know you like what you are seeing." she said, her tone of annoyance and also a bit of embarrassment was not hiding.

"Come on, lets go, this could be dangerous." He said, leading away, engulfing themselves in the pitch black darkness, it's better to walk forward rather than stay, as they could do nothing there. Though it was dark again for both of them, they knew they wold have to keep forward in order to find something that would help them both escape from this dream.

For Ellia, the chills that creeps up to her spine was not settling down. Though both of them can't see anything through the darkness, they still navigated and walk through it, holding it's each other's hand, making the Elf blush a bit. But she held her embarrassment down, survival is the first she puts in her mind. But it seems hopeless, seconds turned to minutes, and still nothing, and minutes turned to hours, still nothing but the pitch of darkness.

"Celvic, we have been walking for hours with no light, just nothing but our feet, and still we haven't found anything that could help us as how could? There's nothing here but this cursed abyss!" She complained, holding out his hand in an effort to keep herself with him.

"Well I have found our solution." Celvic said softly, as a small light was seen in the distance, igniting hope from this misbegotten abyss. "Let's go." he added as they both walk towards the small light, expanding as they close in till it was a size of a door.

"The light, it's beautiful." Ellia commented in awe, mesmerized by it, seeing nothing but darkness for the past hour, none can blame her if she was acting like this.

They both finally entered, leaving the cursed abyss behind and all of its darkness, and to be greeted by a grassy plain with trees in the distance. The sky was clear,with only little clouds present, the grass was light green, the morning dew of the grass was hitting their skin. The trees around the plain were tall, and lush.

"Hey Celvic, it's beau-" She turned around, expecting a smiling human, but he was not there, nothing but the horizonn of the grass lands. "Celvic?" She asked, looking around the grassy plain, yet only to be answered the blowing winds of the plains. There was nothing but utter loneliness, after hours and hours, screaming his name, looking for the man that would help her, she finally gave up and sank to her knees and cried to the ground.

 _"Oh? Has my darling gave up? Are you so afraid of a little nightmare?"_ A feminine voice chuckled, causing her to instantly jump up to her knees with hands raised, looking to defend herself from what ever was there.

"Who was that? Show you're self coward! I'm not afraid of you!" She taunted, even with her condition, with only her tattered clothes on her breast and on her hips and with only basic magic attacks due to her staff was not with her, causing her innermost powerful attacks untapped.

The Voice chuckled at her reaction. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my darling, as brave as you are, there's nothing you can do here, I control everything in this dream, as of course I am the one who made it just for the two of you."_ The Voice said, before adding. _"Oh my darling, at least I am kind enough to show myself to you with a familiar form."_

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Ellia, clenching her fist tightly, she muttered something in Thassalian and tried to fire her light magic to the smoke, yet it was futile as nothing came out from her hand, but instead, she felt as if something drained her magic dry. Feeling powerless, she just prepared to fight it physically, foolish at it seems, it was the only thing she could think of.

The smoke finally cleared, revealing a Blood Elf with long red hair, making Ellia cringe in anger as it boldly tries to imitate her sister.

"You dare took upon her form?!" She shouted as she ran towards her with her fist, but with a hand raised, the impostor froze her where she stands, unable to move her own body.

 _"Shhhh, darling, I could kill you right now If I want to but that would not be fun will it? Besides, I haven't tasted you yet."_ The impostor said seductively as she closed her face to hers. _"Now, what would be the taste of your lips hmm? strawberries perhaps?"_ She chuckled as her hands gently caressed her face, making Ellia shiver to her touch, her face mere centimeters from hers.

"You disgust me." Ellia growled, trying to move her hands and feet so that she could claw the eyes of the impostor, yet still, it was futile as it begins. "Get your face away from m-!" She was cut off as the impostor pressed her lips against hers ,using her moment of anger to seal her lips with hers and force her way in her mouth and intertwine her tongue.

"MMPHMPHMPHMPHMPHF!" Ellia's screams of protest was muffled by the impostor's lips as her tongue was wrestled by her, creating thick ropes of saliva in her mouth, her eyes welled up in tears as her mouth was violated, adding insult to injury as the impostor did this with the form of her sister. For minutes the impostor violated her, Ellia's anger turned to fear, fearing that she would do much more than meets the eye. Her fear then turned to sadness, sadness turned her over as she felt that she could do nothing.

After then, the impostor breaks her rough kiss with a thick rope of saliva trailing. The impostor looks at the still frozen Blood elf, satisfied at the result. _"Uhhh, delicious."_ The impostor moaned.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ellia mouthed as she spat some saliva with some of it dribbling down on her chin.

The impostor smiled. _"Well."_ She started as she stand beside her. _"For me to benefit of course!"_ She answered.

"How? What are you going to benefit from us?" Ellia bravely asked, looking at the impostor straight in the eye, noticing that instead of green eyes because of her Blood Elf form, the impostor has exotic purple eyes.

The impostor chuckled at her. _"Well, it takes away the surprise won't it? It's something that you both should find out in time."_ She said. _"And you asked how I did it? How brought you here? Well it's simple, make you and your friend asleep and wallah! I brought you here in my dream land!"_ She answered with a laugh as she shows her back at her, her hands was burning with dark magic as she muttered some incantation, creating a portal.

"Where is he?" Ellia asks one last time.

The impostor looks back at her. _"He? Oh! You mean your friend! He's on the other side, meeting HIM."_ She answered eagerly.

"Him?" Ellia asked again.

The impostor looks at her. _"You know, I pity your friend, because He is going to be paid a visit by HIM._ " She said, making a very eerie smile upon her face, she raised her hand and canceled the paralyzing spell upon Ellia. _"Now pull yourself up darling, lets pay a visit to your dreams, If you won't follow me darling, I would have to force you to follow me and doing such thing would make me sad."_ She said with sarcastic sadness as she stood beside the portal, waiting for Ellia.

Ellia slowly stands up, having no choice, she walks toward the portal. She glanced the grassy plain one last time before muttering. "Where ever you are Celvic, I hope you are alright."

* * *

 **Hey guys, Sorry for the late update, I was rendered incapable of writing for awhile but I recovered.**

 **And also guys, I would appreciate more if you write a review on what was your thoughts on the chapter and what would be your likes and dislikes in the particular scene or even the story itself, rather than just 'Please update soon!' I would upload chapters as fast as I could but i need your reviews as it would help me greatly to upload chapters with more quality. I hope it's not rather demanding from you guys, but I really need it for improvement.**


	13. Chapter 13

Twas the day he has yet to do. Sitting in front of the door, waiting for them to come for him. Not even Winter's Veil was spared for his days of work. Drowning himself in labor as they were financially handicapped ever since he died, it's he who immediately took over for that role, to stabilize what they need. Was it all enough? From the start of the morning he would stand all day in the gates till the sun sets, and in the night, participate in some underground fights, fight someone that ranged from his own race to the dangers of facing an orc with his bare hands, and in the weekends he would be participating in patrols around Storwmind just for some pieces of gold to pay. When you have to pay for taxes,debts,your property and high level magic school for your sibling, it's hard to keep up financially.

He just hoped that she would forgive him, for just leaving them like this, leaving them without notice, nothing but a letter than informed them that he is drafted to the shattered world of Draenor for the exchange of five-hundred pieces of gold a month for the next four years. But he wanted this, he would sought out everything for them to go on, and live a life they should have.

He was all prepared, everything in scratch, he was ready to go as he stands right in front of the door. From suitability and skills to survive to the very core of experience and will. Everything he needs, he gets as he even already wore his uncle's armor and if he has his paladin's hammer, he would have exactly looked like him back when his uncle was in his prime. That's what his un aging Elven mother said. _You look exactly like him, back when he was still young, not an inch you have missed his features._ Huh, who would thought that he will have the features of his uncle rather than his suicidal father? But in truth, he was nothing like him.

He stood up after a moment of pondering in his thoughts about the sacrifice he would made for them. He went inside Emily's room, his little five year old half-elf cousin or sister he would consider. The poor girl didn't even get to see her own father. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully under the night, with a smile printed on her face.

Celvic leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Emily, I'll be out for awhile." He whispered to her ear. It was painful for him to say it, saying goodbye and leaving her behind without her say it back. He has yet to suppress his tears that trickled down on his cheeks. He wasn't a man to cry, but this was an exception. He looked back at her one more time before leaving her presence in the peaceful night.

He closed the door gently, letting a slight sound creak of the door escape. He supposed that he should say his goodbyes to his own own half brother too, but he couldn't, not when the tension between them is as high as it could get, and he was not even in the sanctuary of their home. He was out there learning the ways of the magic, giving Celvic zero chances of reconciliation with him. What was the last words Gared told him? _I'm glad your a full human, it would give me absolute luxury to watch you to be the first to age and die._ How close could he get to the reality if it.

He turned towards the bedroom of his un aging Elven mother, her appearance was still young in her prime as she laid on the bed with comfort, her cheeks stained in tears as she probably dreamed of him again. She didn't open her heart for anyone, not anymore even if she tried loving another, as none have come close in capturing her heart again, but now she wallowed in pain as every night she mourned in bed for him as a widower who lost someone she loves to the drums of war.

He leaned beside her and placed the letter with a pouch of gold pieces just beside her hand,as her hand instinctively holding on to it in her sleep.

 _I was drafted to the Outlands for an assault at the Black Temple, in exchange for my service, You will be delivered with 500 Gold pieces a month in the next four years, it would be more than enough to financially stabilize us for Gared's learning in magic, paying our debts and sustaining our property._

 _I'm Sorry if I did this mother, I really tried trying to earn some for us, but fighting in the pens, participating in dangerous patrols and wasting my day in the post was not enough for us, and even then you tried to stop me for doing my services._

 _I'm Sorry if I did this, I hope that you would understand that I'm doing it for you, Gared, and Emily._

 _You did not fail as a mother._

 _\- Celvic._

The last sentence reminded him when he was caught by her participating in the underground fighting pens. He remembered her pleads of stopping, making him shook his head replying that it was giving them some gold to pay and in response, she considered herself to be a failure of a mother.

But she did not fail as a mother, nor did he thought of it once, she was there in his life, giving him hugs, a a kiss on the cheek, on the forehead, celebrating his birthdays along with his brother and his late uncle, just before Emily was born and be introduced to the cruel world.

He wept and kneels beside her, her right hand was stained by his tears as he hold on to it close to his face, waking her up with a groan, seeing her strong son weeping beside her. "Celvic?"She asked with heavy eyes, lifting her head to see him kneeling beside her. She didn't even noticed the pouch of gold and the letter beside her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered through his sobs, clenching her hand tightly against his. If this would be the last time he would see her, then at least he could act to be her son again one last time, as years of drowning himself in labor took that away from him.

Her heart broke when she saw him like this,kneeling and crying beside her, just like back at the old village when it was her who cried, but the tables were turned now. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his head with her chin rested on his head as she soothe him with motherly words. Though biologically, Celvic is the same age like her, but under all that years that gave him his current appearance, to Tresia, he was still the same baby Dagren brought to her all that years ago. "Celvic, whats wrong?" She softly asked, rocking herself and him back 'n forth.

"You did not fail as a mother."

She heard him whispered and by that she showed her own tears that stained his brown hair. Oh, how long it has been since she and Celvic was like a mother and son. As since being a widow took it's toll on her and being drowned in responsibilities took its toll on him. And even so she is sometimes disgusted with herself when she have _forbidden_ thoughts about her own human son. How could she consider herself a mother to him when she has undeniably committed the most hideous crime of motherhood? The only reason she freed herself from doing it to Celvic is that the memories that served within her suppressed her. She now realized that no matter how old now he is to her, he would always be that little boy that she took care in her life. She would now see why Celvic said it to her now.

"Celvic, why are you crying?" She asked with motherly concern, holding unto him as her eyes met his.

"Nothing..it's just, I-I" No intelligent words come out from his mouth, as how could? Being drowned in emotion doesn't help, and giving in to your cries does not help either knowing that you let yourself go to participate in the drums of war. How could he say it to her that his fate could be the same like his own uncle? What would her reaction be? All in all what would she say for him?

"Shhhh, It's alright my son, I'm here, now tell me, why are you here in this night Celvic? Why are you wearing your uncle's armor?" She asked as Celvic stopped his tears, finally coming to his senses as he wiped the tears that stained his face. He didn't know why he wore his uncle's armor as he could always wear his, but it is a special occasion dedicated to him,perhaps that's why he did so wore it.

"Nothing, I'm just going to collect my due. I'll be back." He lied, he was so used to spitting out lies to her that sometimes he would believed it. All he has been doing to her is breaking her heart with lies. He would go out saying he is going to the market, but in truth he would go to the fighting pens. And now, he lied about collecting his payment, but the real reason is that he would go out to the shattered world and fight demons and Nagas.

"Out here in the night?" She questioned.

He nodded in false assurance. He stands up and wiped his tears, followed by his elven mother. She hugged him tightly and whispered love and promises to him. He could just hope that she would forgive him after what he would do after this. He was for the least lucky that she didn't notice the pouch of gold and the letter on the bed as she went back to sleep under the peaceful night. Little did she know that her conversation with him would probably be his last.

He looked at her one last time before saying goodbye. Dagren asked him to take care of her and his cousins, but now he is leaving them to do exactly that. He was just glad that he didn't heard her screams of pleas for him to comeback, screams of how she loathe herself for her own uselessness, and her screams of her own regret that she wasn't much of a mother to him as she knelled and wept, knowing that her adopted human son has left her world.

But that's all in the past now. It's his past that he saw in this dream. His face was stoic with emotion, he did not let the emotions wash over him, it had done its part, and it only made him soft. He stood up as the dream faded in to the abyss and stared in the darkness as if expecting someone to come for him, half expecting that the unknown demon would come for him. If it does come for him then for the least it would make it worth while for him in the darkness.

Though this darkness is only in his mind as reality showed him to be unconscious in the real world, the threat that it inhabited is real as reality itself. He stood up, his face forming into a scowl as he walked slowly in the unknown darkness. He doesn't know what dangers will come ahead, but surely it doesn't matter. He walked only for a few steps until the _thing_ he half expected finally shows itself as a dim light shined it's way. Finally revealing itself to be a Fel Overlord. It was massive, standing at eleven feet tall, with red eyes, a long protruding horn on it's forehead, it has dull grayish skin with scared tattoos, looking at Celvic with a toothy smile imprinted on its face as it towered over him. Duly noted that Fel Overlords are high ranking Fel guards, but the demon he is facing is far to different as he immediately felt that there is more than meets the eye unto this demon, that it had intended for it to face Celvic. And that power does not come from Fel Overlords, he knew that it had more power.

But Celvic was not afraid. He also has the power to stop it, he is confident that if he could also be the same size as the Fel Overlord, he could fight it as he had the power for it. Sometimes magic can really help him and activate his Avatar. But this is not reality, he is powerless in this realm, it guaranteed that he holds nothing in this dream, nothing but the reminders of his own past.

 _"The burden of the flesh knows no bounds, the burden that you hold weighs your torment upon the world."_ The Fel Overlord said with its deep grudging voice, it's clawed hand clenching into fists as it stared at the smaller individual. Somehow it only made Celvic think more of it as an ally rather than a threat.

"What do you want demon? Other than your words that spits so much poem." Celvic spat back. Though brave are his words, but deep inside he was concerned for himself.

The demon by impulse lunged its clawed hand at Celvic, only to stop itself moments before it hits him, it's claws mere inches from his face. The demon was slightly impressed by its reaction as Celvic did absolutely nothing, nothing but stared at the demon from the Fel. It retracted it's hand away from him and goes back to stare at him, evidently impressed by Celvic as surely if this is any other person it would surely faint in fear or run.

 _"Impressive."_ The Demon started with it's deep grudging voice, slowly walking towards Celvic, it's thunderous footsteps echoed through out the darkness till finally he stopped just a few feet away from him, a waist up taller than Celvic. _"The Mother Succubus expects me to break you under my strength but my intentions are clear."_ The Demon said, earning a raised brow from Celvic.

"What are your intentions demon? And where is Ellia?" Celvic bravely asked, his face did not show any fear nor anger, nothing but stoic emotions. If he were to survive this he knew that it would The Demon's decision for him to live, as for now he is powerless in this dream world.

Unfortunately for Celvic, the demon replied with a dreadful laugh that would surely break the souls of thousand, it's indescribable laugh of terror echoing through the darkness. It took every will power Celvic had to not to cover up his ears and begged for it to stop. _"Ah yes, the little elf girl. She is with The Mother Succubus."_ The demon answered, avoiding Celvic's question about their intention. It turned around and walks away, giving Celvic the queue to follow.

 _"Human, you ought to face me? An annihilan? I can sense the defiance in you."_ The Demon suddenly spoke, turning around to face Celvic.

"Annihilan? You are no Pit Lord." Celvic replied eagerly, stopping his tracks.

The Demon lets out his dreadful laugh. _"That's why you are what I needed and the little elf, all in all you will succumb to what will happen. This form is not of mine"_

Celvic raised his brow, what is of needed for this demon? "Why does it require me and the Elf? For I will never succumb nor will I be beaten to a filthy demon like you, for you to see your true from." Celvic bravely stated. His arrogance can only proved to be his undoing as the Demon suddenly grabbed Celvic and pushed him harshly against the wall, facing him head to head, face to face, eye to eye.

 _"It is foolish to insult my strength little human. I could kill you were you stand, you are powerless in this realm and you would die in the real world if I will kill you now, but you have use to me."_ Growled the Demon, tightening it's grip.

Celvic chuckled, creeping out a smile despite his situation as he struggled to free himself from its grip. "It's a little bit weak." He spat. "Are you not afraid for you to face me in the real world?" Celvic smiled.

The Demon laugh at his attempt of persuasion. _"It's already planned out, for you and that little elfing. Eventually."_ The demon stated, tossing Celvic aside. _"Be sure to prepare for what has to come for YOU and for the ELF. I see to it."_

Celvic narrowed his brow, somehow regretting on what he said. "Then I will make sure." Celvic assured.

It showed it's toothy smile. _"Your Defiance will be your undoing."_ The demon raised it's hand . _"Defy me in Life! Deify me in Death!"_ The Demon roared before clenching it to a fist and crashed it to his head, knocking Celvic unconscious.

* * *

 _"Your memory serves well darling."_ The impostor Succubus said to her, still in the disguise as she stood beside the spell paralyzed elf.

It was a traumatizing experience for Ellia, all she could do is watch as she was rendered powerless again and again by the Succubus in the guise of her own kin. She would occasionally bit her lip and clenched her teeth as the disguised succubus had it's way to her otherwise virgin body, _touching_ her, powerless to stop anything it would do to her. How long has it been? An seconds? minutes? an hour or so? She lost count. She just wanted to get out of this place.

"Your despicable." Spat Ellia, glaring daggers at the disguised she demon. Though powerless she held her will in place, not giving in to the actions of the succubi. It was her defiance that would then be her uprising and she would learn that in some way were she would be at her weakest. But that would not be that time, not yet.

The she demon laughed. _"Oh? Despicable darling?"_ She leaned in close to her ear, her tongue sticking out seductively, giving a very long lick to her hear all the way the tip, making the elf cringe in disgust. _"Or desirable?"_ She whispered seductively.

Oh how much rage and disgust boiled inside her mind. She really wanted to test her physical feats of fighting, she wanted to make this she demon who is bold enough to guise herself of her kin be rocked by her fists. If only she had the power to do it. She gave the succubi a deathly glare, but realizing her situation...she was powerless. Her hopes were shattered in realization. There was nothing she could do here but watch and let the succubi have it's way with her body or what ever the demon does. She just despised her own helplessness, there has been so many events in her life that she was rendered helpless that she lost count, and she despised herself for it and always there has always been someone who will save her, but not this time. This time, there is no Blood Elf warrior that would save her, there would be no sister to help her, and especially there is no hot headed human to save her in this horrid nightmare, she was on her own and it is a fact that she cannot deny.

She just felt so naked under the lustful gaze of the succubi or what ever the she demon is. She held her head down, as if giving up the hopes to escape the horrid nightmare. She was just tired, she was just tired to be just tossed around, she doesn't want to experience it anymore. But there was no relief here, all in all she just poured the tears she held in her eyes.

 _"Yes..."_ The disguised succubi smiled, obviously happy that she has broken her to tears. The succubi leaned in front of her, smiling, giving the broken elf an assurance of false comfort. _"It's alright darling, it's alright to be weak...and helpless, there is no shame on it."_ The she demon soothed in manipulating comfort, even going as far as wrapping it's arms around the broken elf's neck.

Weak...that what she has been told many times. And she was beginning to accept it. In truth that what she always were, a weak individual that has nothing to prove, nothing but a material girl who should just be in the house raising children. What would her sister say to her? What would her mentors say? Even Maiev the warden who taught her something, what would she say to her? Could even Celvic care enough for her predicament? Their teachings would be all for naught.

 _"Don't be afraid of being a weakling darling."_

Ellia just snapped at those words. She has been told a weakling for far too long. All their efforts of teaching her to become a strong person WOULD be all for naught if she held herself on the ground. She never even realized that nobody but her self called her weak. They all encouraged her to be a strong individual, why would she hold herself down? There is weakness inside her, but she herself is not weak. Ellia Suneyes is not weak. She survived the Fall of Silvermoon, she survived the addiction of Magic, she survived in the wars were her people was just a shadow of their former glory, she survived the bigotry of the Grand Marshall. No, this traits of her is not of weakness, no one could have survive her hardships if they were not strong.

"I am not weak." Ellia whispered.

The Succubus leaned her ear beside her lips to her words. _"What was that darling?"_

Ellia leaned her head close to her. "I am not weak!" She roared and brought her mouth to her cheeks and bit down HARD, drawing blood as some of the flesh and blood of the cheeks were on her pearly white teeth.

 _"Kraaaaaghhhhg!"_ The she demon screeched, freeing herself from her bite as she raised her hand to slap the elf. _"You despicable elf whore! You will pay for that!"_ The succubi threatened loudly, raising her other hand again to slap her.

"I will fight you demon! I will fight you! I will fight you and I will never give in to you! I am not weak!" Despite being slapped left and right, she screamed loudly in defiance and smitten anger.

 _"You will pay for this Elf whore! You will pay!"_ The succubus threatened, channeling some dark magic at the paralyzed yet defiant elf who was grinning widely at the succubi.

She was then welcomed by the sweet embrace of unconsciousness the moment the unknown magic hit her body. What she felt like the most relaxing sleep in her life finally ended. She raised her head as she woke up, her eyes stirred around, seeing the chess board in front of her. Seeing the bed in the middle of the room, the stuffed bear, the scattered armor and especially... the hot headed human who was just awoken.

"Ellia...are you alright?" Celvic asked, his voice was hoarse as he breathed heavily.

The Blood Elf didn't have any second thoughts to pounce at him and deliver him a crushing embrace.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter. I am so sorry I am updating more slowly now, but I would never stop writing! I was just having some relaxation first and I almost forgot the story! But I will never stop writing this story, I will ensure you that I will finish this story and more! AHHA Here's the chapter folks.**


	14. Chapter 14

He sat right beside her, his arm rested straight on his knees and while she rested her head on his shoulders, asleep. What do they have for one another if they act as if their lives depend on each other? Is it because of their instinct to survive or more because they are starting to feel comfortable with each other?

He watched her sleep through out the night. After what have just transpired that clearly scared them both,but made them feel more aware of the surrounding dangers, they need to more careful, or they would really lose themselves against them. With him facing what ever that Fel Overlord wants and with her facing and being _touched_ by whatever the she demon is, it made them depend on each other much more. He adjusted himself to make herself more comfortable, seeing that she was tensed in her sleep to which her eyes narrowed to discomfort but it softens after he adjusted his shoulder height. He volunteered to watch through out the night, he was used to this kind of things and he would do it for anyone he knows, and for her also. Sleeping through the night is a must just in case an event like that occur again to them. The Demon warned him clearly, they just need to prepare.

He clearly was not experienced in comforting women, though he has a bit of experience on _intensely pleasuring_ them,but comforting and being emotional with them was another. Not that he has any intentions _doing it_ with her. But the possibilities are endless, as it was already done when the moment he opened his eyes from the dreadful nightmare so that he could be pounced by a crying elf, unaware that he was as scared as her. But seeing himself that he could really comfort her opened the possibilities. Could it really be done? A Blood Elf and a Human being together?

"Don't think of things like that Celvic, it's not possible." He muttered softly in denial. Perhaps he was only fooling himself, but he won't deny that he did felt _something_ for her or what ever that is as he did certainly feel genuine comfort with her. He just hoped whatever feeling that is, she would also return it to him.

He turned his attention back to the sleeping elf that rested beside him, wallowing in her features. Her long white blonde hair, her pale pinkish skin, and her such beautiful face, it somehow gave him an urge to comb her beautiful white strands of hair. He raised his hands to slowly comb her white hair, he didn't even realized how soft and smooth her hair was, it felt as if he was touching the most beautiful strands of silk ever created on the face of Azeroth. It brought a tugging smile on his lips, feeling her beautiful white hair on his calloused hands. Even so bold when he trailed his hands from her hair to her soft cheeks, feeling the soft flesh through his gentle caress. And for him, her skin felt so different when he touched her ever so gently. Sure, he has touched her through out their practice on fighting from time to time, but seeing her sleep, with her so vulnerable under the peaceful yet dangerous night made it all so different, like as if a bed of rocks have changed to a bed of flowers.

He pulled away after a moment, making the sleeping elf unconsciously frown as if she felt and liked his touch. Seeing her smile to a frown after he pulled away made him smile albeit, no matter how close he can be to her he still find inappropriate humor with her.

He felt her stir as she began to open her eyes, till Her green eyes was locking with his hazel brown. He didn't even realized what happened next. It happened so fast that he didn't even saw her closing her lips to his cheeks, sending him to a state of shock, making him feel as if a house of butterflies lives inside his stomach, everything around him just felt numb after.

"Thank you Celvic." The Elf muttered breaking her quick kiss before going back to sleep.

Didn't she just realize what she has done? Her kiss to his just made him blush madly. She didn't even saw the paralyzed expression of the human as if he is going to explode from the inside out. What did the Elf do to reduce Celvic, a somewhat experienced warrior to a flesh of blushing mess?

But nonetheless, whatever the elf did made him smile. He stared right back at the elf, and then he decided to just scoop her up in his arms and stand up, making her slightly open her eyes, seeing herself being carried towards the bed by him. He slowly made his way towards the bed and gently puts her there, lifting her head slightly so that he could put a pillow beneath.

"Celvic." she suddenly spoke, stopping him from whatever he was doing. "I can't sleep no more." She said, sitting up earning a sigh from him.

"Well...maybe we-"

"But..." She interjected, showing a little it of red on her pale pinkish skin. "I want to just sit down in the bed...with you...just for a comforting night." she answered, she wasn't even hiding the shudders of embarrassment as she curled her hands into fist that rested on her legs.

He smiled, though it was more pointed at her embarrassed state. "Well, there's nothing wrong with it." He agreed, scooting over beside her. He let her sat down first before following suite just beside her. "You are still scared aren't you?" He asked softly, giving off a little bit of emotion to her, perhaps it would be wise to ask.

"Yes.." She answered softly, looking back at him with her light green eyes with a radiating glow. She gives off a soft sigh of sound, as if she was a bit disappointed in herself, perhaps wallowing in again on how easily scared or nervous she is against real dangers. She kept her composure yet her gaze to him is un breaking, bat rather she wallowed in his stoic emotions, his features, as if trying to read whats on his mind, or perhaps just trying to see why he isn't as scared as her, as all she saw in his eyes is his emotionless stare. "Celvic, how come that you're never scared?" She asked.

He raised his brow, probably surprised by the question. "Who says that I'm not?" He countered, narrowing his brow slightly.

"What are you scared of?"

He was the first one to break their stare as he narrowed his brow even more, clenching his hands into fist, hesitating, but after a moment he softens up, his narrowed brow relaxed as he wallowed in a deep breath of air, exhaling loudly. "Being by myself.." He answered, making the elf twitch her ear in surprise that is mixed with sympathy, how can she really know what he is scared off and what he is not when everything he showed for himself is being brave?. "I'm scared of ending up alone...What about you?" He continued softly with a question, his passive gaze becoming more emotional, more open to her.

She stared at her hands, her stare gives off so much passive yet hurtful emotions. "Pain..." She muttered softly yet loud enough for him to hear her. "I'm scared of getting hurt..." She said, her eyes moved to stare back to him. "Have you ever been hurt Celvic?"

He chuckled lightly, yet it didn't harbored any humor. "A lot of times...mostly physical." He said with gazing eyes. They didn't know how much they stared at each other. Truly this night showed more than their outside selves. "What's your excuse Ellia?"

She averted her eyes from him, trying to hid the frightened emotions, yet she was falling miserably, already her composure is falling apart under his gaze and of whats left of her now is to just tell him how much she experienced it...the loss of her home, family, friends. Even going as so far of telling her how close she was being _raped_ by the men of those who imprisoned her people, imprisoned her. "I experienced pain so much..I-I" She mumbled with a shudder, no longer caring if she looked like a fool or looked so weak, it all matters not now, but eventually it will.

He moved his hand close to her cheeks, trying to soothe or help the shuddering elf that was so full of pain. She didn't even feel the soothing caress of his hand that reached her cheeks until it was truly obvious, being gentle like a soft wind in a grassy plain. He doesn't also know where his actions come aside from the urge he get to help her feel better, he could just really describe her, so vulnerable, so fragile, like a thin withered branch at the end of a tree, just a soft breeze of air could make it break . But he knew, despite under all that soft attitude, lies a strong hearted elf. Something that he would very much admired or so be even attracted to where he cannot deny even to himself.

"Tell me." He said, the way he just said it gives off so much emotion. There were no tricks, there no laughs, just genuine caring for emotions from one person to another. "Tell me Ellia, if I could help ease your pain. Memories are one thing but pained memories are another." He said, moving his hand from her cheeks to hers, gripping it lightly. Till he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't a romantic affection nor was it intended for it, he just wanted to help her ease out. "Hey." He whispered as she just let him take her for an embrace. "Remember when you agreed to me to tell your story if I told you mine?" He asked, as he let her pull away from his embrace to let her breath out and answer.

"Of course." She replied lightly, her calm demeanor was returning to her, she was beginning to lighten up more to him. She was sure she was entering to dangerous grounds on _revealing_ herself too much for him, but there was enough good reason to enter to it. "Hey Celvic..." She called out softly to the smiling man who sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hmm?

"Do you consider me as a friend?" She asked playfully before continuing. "I will only tell my story if It is my friend." A friend...how many friends did she have in a lifetime? Affinity of the Holy Light doesn't mean affinity of friendship but all else can be considered.

"Well, do you consider me as a friend?" He countered with playfulness in his tone. He already knew her answer.

"Like I said, Humanity should be forgiven, and so meaning you are my friend Celvic...and no pun intended for saying about that, we Blood Elves also have our share of mistakes in the past, we have all the equal grounds of mistakes." She replied, and so from then on, she knew now that the dangerous ground she considered to cross have been crossed. This man she was talking now, formerly being despised by her could now be considered a friend, a person who has meaning to her.

He chuckled lightly as he pondered what she has just said. "Well then, if that considers, It's time to tell your story."

* * *

 _5 Years ago._

So this is what all of it remains in their once former glory of the High Elves. Traveling in loads and loads and loads of Caravans, being led by their Blood Elven Prince, they renamed their selves, in memory of their massacred people, from the former gracefulness of the High Elves to their current state as the Blood Elves. All of them stared at what is up ahead, trying to see what their future holds for another, or for anything else. Trying to leave the memories behind that would be forever in their life.

"What is the current supply of our Arcane vials?" The Elf prince asked, standing tall over the crowd that awaited eagerly for their portion of the magical vials. At least their prince managed to get supplies of arcane for his own people. As the Sunwell means nothing to them now. Not when all that remains of their city are the burnt houses, and the river of blood that streamed down their streets. What it meant for them now are just piles of ashes that would never be recovered in a lifetime.

"Three days, four at most Prince Kael." He replied.

The prince predicted the results. "Thank you Sargus. You may distribute it to the people." The Elven prince said, his tone was indicating the hopefulness that he harbored in his heart for his people. Perhaps there would be one day that their lives will go back to their former glory, where a new alliance would be formed by their struggles.

"Prince Kael, why not let the priest and priestesses lend them some of their Holy Magic? I've heard they are able to sustain themselves as their magic is not of arcane properties yet rather it is holy and was called from the Light." Sargus suggested. He was indeed a smart man,

"Many of the priests and priestesses are healing the sick and injured, only a few of them remained for such uses. Yet also, I would not suggest to force them to do so. They are free for themselves." The Prince countered, showing that no matter how desperate can he be to save his people, he would never go as low as forcing the priestesses and priest to lend them their magic.

"I would only ask for volunteers Prince Kael, a single priest could sustain dozens of people, even if only one would volunteer it would greatly help." Sargus said before him, to then turn around the crowd. "Everyone, If you could please. Who would volunteer to lend some of your magic to your people? I need volunteers mainly Holy light users to lend some of your Magic to your people, Paladins, Priests, Priestesses. Please raise your hands!" He announced, yet only receiving a dreadful silence with no hands raise.

The Elven prince step aside. "See old friend? None are-"

"I do." A voice interrupted. They both look towards the volunteer, seeing a Priestess with white hair, with an average height of a female elf. "I would volunteer to supply some of my magic to the people." She said, making the people around her protest.

"Ellia, what are you doing?!" An elf protested, showing her red hair, and though youthful in appearance, there was authority in her words over her. Perhaps it would be the person that bore her.

"Ellia, sit down!" A male of her kind said, same with age, but rather than red hair, he has white blond hair. His tone was the same. Indicating who fathered her.

She ignored their protests, and slowly walks towards their Elven prince. She bowed in respect for him, seeing his tall stature, his long blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes that radiated a soothing glow, more beautiful than any elf she knew or will knew in the near future. Making her shudder to his presence, it's not everyday you would meet the prince personally that towered over herself.

"My name is Ellia Suneyes your grace, I am a Priestess of Light, I would volunteer for your requests on supplying a portion of my magic to the people." She formally greeted, standing back straight with composure to match his gaze. She could just feel so small against the towering presence of the Young Prince.

"Thank you Ellia Suneyes, surely there must be something I could give in exchange for your generosity."

She looked back at her family who was part of the crowd before staring back at him for an answer. "If I may be so bold your grace to request that for me and my family to have a proper shelter."

The Elven prince smiled, perhaps albeit impressed to volunteer for her family or more than that to give. "Then your request will be done." He answered. She could prove very useful for the hunger of her people, even though he knew that she could only supply dozens of citizens, at least it would be enough to give them some closure for them. Or for the least, give them what they truly need for their desperate survival. A shelter like he has is a small price to pay for such a big help. A help were he could not do.

Kael looks back at Sargus. "Safe guard the people Sargus, tomorrow dawn we will move out." Kael'thas ordered. There was a little bit of tension to his words, as if putting the very essence of his life and his people to his trusted man.

"I will Prince Kael'thas." The Blood Elf knight respectfully bowed and left to join the ranks of his men.

The Priestess was unaware of the striking gaze the Elven prince gives till she looked back to him, seeing his glowing blue eyes penetrating her defenses of composure. She could understand why the Prince was the most desired man the Kingdom of Quel'thalas could ever offer. His form that would put any noble man to embarrassment, his golden locks of hair that strands all the way to the shoulders of his arm that glowed with his form. His tall stature that showed him to be at least almost a head taller than everyone, and his most memorable trait. His glowing blue eyes that made the ocean look like a mere puddle of mud against a deep blue sea. She was so entranced by his image that she was not aware of her calling.

"Priestess Ellia are you not listening to me?" His voice that echoed like a roar shattered her trance and brought her back to reality.

She bowed in embarrassment. "Yes your grace, forgive me of my insolence." Already she made the Elven prince have a bad impression of her, but she was lucky that he was not of those arrogant nobles.

"Like I instructed, gather your family, they will be sheltered as you requested." He muttered, eyeing out the priestess, as if observing and reading her, like a tome he would read in Dalaran. "Ellia, why did you volunteer to help?" He asked, catching her off guard.

What could she answer? Could she really tell her because of the benefit she might have? Or could she just lie, knowing that the person she has just lied to is the prince that she served. "I did this your grace so that I may help my family for whatever it might give for my services." She voiced out her answer, perhaps unwittingly so as she covered her mouth as if surprised by what she has said, making the heir of the Elven throne raise his brows to her.

Kael'thas respected that, doing everything for your people, for the ones you love. " I respect that. I knew how it felt to help the ones you hold dear." he said, before urging her. "Now, go, see your family."

She bowed in respect before taking her leave before, his comments put a tugging smile unto her lips as she slowly walked back to the ones who knew her most, where they all shared their hardships. She was albeit nervous, perhaps scared even for what she has done now, instantly volunteering to the degree of giving her magic of Light that fed her family in their struggles for the months. Yet convictions and assumptions were all clearly for naught when they wore a smile on their face, before being praised by the person who bore her and the person who fathered her, while her sister remained quiet with an ashamed expression.

"That was excellent!" Her red headed mother cheered, she appeared to be as beautiful as both of her daughters, there was no wrinkle, there were no evidence of any unappealing anatomy to her, she was all beautiful, and there was no appearance of age that is evident to her, which was common among Elven mothers, even so Grand mothers, as they will only age like the humans once they will be on their last century. But even then, the elven kind have three centuries of youthful appearance before finally showing their age.

"This could be our chance..." Her white haired father muttered, gripping his chin as if analyzing a situation. Showing off a little little smile tugging on to his lips as if an opportunity has presented itself to them.

She was confused, she doesn't know what are they talking about, nor does she have any clue on why they are so planned out on something after talking to the prince himself. Perhaps, they are planning for her...till she realized.

"No! You are not going to make me!" She spat, showing signs of disgust to both of them as she narrowed her brows with gritted teeth in irritation and disgust to them.

"This would be our chance!" Her mother exclaimed once again. Her hands clinging on both of her shoulders, facing her directly in the eyes. "If you are able impress and woo the prince to you Ellia, you might be able to be married of to Royalty." She whispered closely with intensity and hopefulness in her eyes, clinging to her tightly.

She averted her eyes from her in shame. She can't do it. "I can't mother! Even then there is no Kingdom for us elves! And more so, only nobles are allowed to wed their daughters to royalty!"

"Ellia, this would be our chance! And it would help us greatly...please do this for us and do this for yourself also.." She said softly with a pleading tone. Though seeing it was more for a mother to give her daughter the best for her.

"I don't know...I will try, but I can't promise that, but what I can promise is, that I could be closer to him and get to know him more and also he agreed to give us a proper shelter for us." she replied before continuing to a question. "Why do I have to do this?" She asked, her eyes glistening in curiosity and softness.

"Ellia...understand that we us parents, want to have the best for their children. And this would be your grandest opportunity, to have what all of the Elven women dreamed of.." Her mother replied softly with genuine expression. Before breaking her tone casually. "So, may we proceed?"

Ellia nodded and escorted her family. She at least have finally given them what they need, after all the sacrifice and hardships they faced back to their respected homeland, when everything was perfect right before everything she hold dear was destroyed. It was the most depressing moment of her life, without them, she would not have lasted long.

"Ellia." A soft voice called her, looking over to reveal an image that had been there with her all her life. Her hair flowed with a striking crimson, her eyes that colored like an emerald and revealing a slightly taller stature. "Ellia, I'm a little bit shocked for what you did their, I mean, supplying for dozens of people? Isn't that a bit draining?"

"I know, but I didn't become a priestess to just hog the power of light for myself. You obviously know that Rillia." She replied, as they arrived at the tent, seeing the leader of the Blood Elves standing tall, conversing to a soldier, his tone was interested to what he has to say.

"Lead me to them." The prince muttered as he was escorted by the soldier with quicken speed, as if time was at low. He didn't even acknowledge the family of the one who volunteered as he jolted out from the tent and was immediately was followed by a crowd.

"What is happening?" Her father asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Ellia replied before following suite, jolting also away towards the trail were the prince went.

A crowd was gathered around a small area, and what they saw amazed them to the their heart. A giant creature, who's skin appeared to be jagged rocks stood tall to the crowed, standing at least twenty-five feet tall, with another of it's kind beside it. I did not move, nor did it showed hostility as it was motionless. And to the young blood elf, she could just see the beauty of the world on it's skin of rocks.

She swept through the crowd, determined to see more of this unforeseen fuss. As she stride and swept through the crowd, she finally saw why. Seeing Prince Kael'thas conversing to a couple elves whom she did not even know existed. They're skin was a deep shade of purple, their eyes glowing of silver, their ears were longer as it curved over and their facial features could surely put any elven women jealous. But what she noticed the most was their height, as both them were towering over the surrounding Blood Elves, only to be bested by the prince itself by the hair.

"They have aided us in Mount Hyjal, we Night Elves will pay our debts." The woman who wore a white robe replied, her features were soft, and approachable as her movements were graceful as one could comprehend.

"Yet we must not let Illidan escape!" The other replied, she was taller, she was clad in metal plated armor, her face hidden behind a helm, yet her eyes show a fiery determination, with aggressiveness in her stature and her tone. Her lips curled as she gritted her teeth in protest, focused on capturing this 'Illidan'.

The white robed Night Elf turned to Kael. "Kael, if we help our people, would you be able to help us on capturing Illidan?" She asked, sporting a confident smile unto her lips. Elegant yet sporting a manipulative impression to the young Blood Elf priestess.

"Yes of course Priestess Tyrande, we Blood Elves will be in your debt." Kael replied, his eyes glimmering in acceptance knowing that his people would be aided by their strong allies. An opportunity where he could not just pass up for his people.

The Night Elf named Tyrande turned to the armored elf. "That would take it Maiev, we best move out if we are to escape the undead." She said before nodding to the Prince, signaling him to move out, instead of camping throughout the day.

Kael nodded back, calling all of his knights to form a defensive square around the caravans as the crowd, men, women children whom who is not capable of holding a sword were ordered to do so.

All the young Blood Elf priestess and the rest of her family could do so is to follow suite.

* * *

 **Guys, here's the update. I was having a little bit of difficulty on making this chapter on making the dialogue of Kael'thas, but nonetheless here it is. In all it's glory.**

 **And also, those 11 messages sent to me. I understand your frustration on why I upload chapters so slowly now, but please be patient to me, as I really tried on making my chapters having more quality, proof reading them everyday to check grammatical errors for you readers to be satisfied. I would just ask patience from you guys, I know how it felt for stories to be uploaded slowly, but I'm doing it for you readers. :)**

 **But Nonetheless I didn't hold any bitterness on those Eleven messages sent to me, even though there were a lot of cursing in it XD, Thank you for supporting me through!**


	15. Chapter 15

It's not right, I get too attached to what is forbidden at these times. I thought I was just being friendly on what happened between us, but no more, no, I was craving for something else in him, I was craving more than just friendship with him. It is forbidden, I know but my thoughts in my mind was becoming repetitive, I don't know what to do with it other than to resist what I was unwittingly wanting. I cannot understand why I a Blood Elf like me could such have thoughts in my mind, and what was worst that I couldn't get rid of it. In all honesty I don't want to have such thoughts, but my mind is bringing something else to me as if I have no control to what I desired now or to what would not desired. I have become the two sides of the coin and I don't know what side to decide for myself.

I have a life in my home where I should be right now, back to Silvermoon. In two years time I will be married to someone whom I do not know nor love nor will I love him in the future. But here I am an Isolated blood elf place trapped with an Isolated human who is also trapped in an Isolated place. Somehow things is not as bad as it seems. Somehow I was glad that I was trapped in here rather than to go back home and destroy my life to marriage and be a housewife to some arrogant son of an arrogant family. But what could I do? Run away? Have a life of Isolation? Have a life of freedom? Let my family think that I died? I don't know what to do. My brain tried to hold on to reality, to go back home once after we escape this, but my heart craved for something else that is left to be desired.

I don't look back at the things of the past, but this moment here I will. And I see him...just a friend, just a friend...I think. Run away he said If I want freedom, and go back home he said if I truly believed I can get through with it. But I don't believe I can't go through with it, because I know I cant get through with it. After all, who would want to be forcibly married someone whom you do not want? Whom you do not want to love?

Love...I don't know much about love, but I know it's more than just wearing a beautiful white gown in a church while the priest read a book, while the supposed lovers would be putting rings on the fingers of a stranger who is wearing a fancy suit to match the bride, whispering empty promises to someone whom who they just barely knew. I know it's just much more than that. I don't know much on how to love someone truly, I never experienced it. Maybe in the future I can, maybe Celvic can even find for himself...Celvic.

No, don't think about him. He has got nothing to do with it.

Though I tried to think of something else, to hold on to the pride that made me stand through the hard times, whether that pride is unbreakable like a diamond or as fragile as a glass, but to all else I was becoming the prisoner of my thoughts, wandering aimlessly to what to think other than him. I tried, I really tried to wonder, I even tried to tamper what was on that horrible dream we faced, but in the end nonetheless it was him at the end of my thoughts.

* * *

She lay comfortably in the bed, her smile imprinted unto her lips as her right hand were ducked under a pillow, sleeping comfortably in the bed. She laid still for a moment till she began to stir unto the bed, indicating her body is fully rested and be ready to start whatever she does here in this called prison, a prison where both of them are protected from the demons outside. Her lids that hid her glowing green eyes sprung to open, fully awake now from her sleep. She raised her body from her slumber and looked around to see the human was comfortably reading a book while sitting on the chair and was comfortably eating bread were she could guess he took from the storage.

"You fell asleep last night when you told me your story, I just let you sleep because you look so tired there." He said, catching her attention into which her face contorted into an emotionless stare to then a narrowed brow. She didn't respond to anything else but other than the narrowed brow that he noticed when he mention 'you look so tired there'. "Don't worry, I stayed up the whole night to watch and guard to make sure there aren't anything that might endanger us." Celvic added before going back to his business, but alas he didn't prevail as he kept seeing the tensed narrowed brow she was having in her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, laying the book and bread down, tearing him from his activity as his concern prevailed over him. He doesn't know what is wrong with her now or what she is currently be angered of, bare that he was currently trying to see the problems that transpired earlier.

She shook her head with random, as her thoughts were clouding her mind. 'Don't think about him, don't think about him.' Her mind was echoing the repetitive thoughts she had in her head. Did she made a very big mistake by becoming 'far too close' with him? Did the Blood Elf side of her was currently in denial of what had just happened between them? Telling gossipy stories to a friend is one thing but telling personal stories to a so called 'friend' was another. No, she was getting attached to more than just friendship, in the end they would just wave her hand to say goodbyes and never see each other again, and she doesn't want to see a friendship that only lasted for weeks. It's better to not have friendship at all rather than to have it and just see it walking away from you. No, she doesn't want that, she already felt far too many painful memories of friends saying goodbye or friends that didn't make it through the hardships. She doesn't want to experience it again.

It went on him to ask what is the matter now. Sure time to time they would be on a heated argument then throwing insults at each other, causing them to be angry and ignore each other for a while then go back talking with each other again to catch up the lost time. But this time it's different, a different scenario entered him to her where he doesn't know what to do with her to be just all a sudden silent towards him as if he never existed, and he never said anything other than saying that he was staying up to guard the whole night, and then she just suddenly quiet to him and looks like as if he angered her. And from what he faced in the last weeks, it surely be worthy of concern if a problem arrived new to him. But he let it slide, after all, she told him her story, perhaps she remembered something in there that caused her to act like this, and he knew that she doesn't act like this unless it's a special occasion for her, but nonetheless he decided to just let her be, to be alone in her thoughts, perhaps she needed it.

She snapped from her stupor and stood up. "I just need to clear my head for this..." She thought, before walking towards the chair and sat down where the chess pieces are already arranged, ready to be played with once again, as if he prepared it for both of them to play. The table that they both shared in these weeks of imprisonment in here, sharing it as a foe, a hated enemy, and can even be considered as a friend.

She stared back to him again, noticing the stare the he returned, causing her to spin her head back to the chess pieces and just try to think about other things other than how she become friends with him and on how doesn't want to be friends with him anymore. She knows it's unreasonable to think about such things, but most people never experienced the hardships that she experienced, so every good opportunity that will present to herself whether or not those opportunity would be new friends or knowledge, she would get it, and she would cherish it, that's why it _slightly_ affects her. But by already at these times, it no longer _slightly_ affects her. He gets her wrong sometimes, and so does she gets him wrong in the other times, but when he proved her wrong on the justified hate she held against humans, it dawned on her that there are things that were once broken to be mended. He lived the first 5 years of his life in an Elven village, while he was adopted by an Elven woman whom that person is wed to Human. Being friends with a human is a different, and being a lover is another. _"Don't think about tha-"_

"Did you regret it?" Celvic interrupted her thoughts, snapping her back to reality.

She looked back to him who is just quietly sitting with an arm rested on the table, and gives him a narrowed and tensed brow before replying a question. "Regretted what?" She asked, jerking herself and standing up to look as if she was fine and dandy.

He shook his head, giving a sad grin unto his lips before exhaling loudly. "Everything last night...all those talks of forgiving humanity, the telling of stories, and heck especially when you said that you might consider me a friend. You regretted it all didn't you?" He stated, ending a question that raised both of her brows to tell that she was shocked to what she has just heard. Who is he to concern what happened?

She didn't answer, but the expression of sadness was all he answer he need to know that led him to believe she did, making him retract back his concern to accept to plain truth that turned out to be false. But in truth, she didn't regretted it, no, not one bit. You don't get the opportunity to have a human friend once in awhile while being a blood elf yourself, trapped to the brim in a demon infested temple for the whole month to survive, and for awhile having ways to enjoy each other's company. But sure enough, she didn't regret it, but she wants to end it, just let her feelings be neutral so that she won't see someone that at least have value to her walk away without ever seeing each other again. And she has far too many scenarios that already happened to her.

"I...-" She began to speak her reply, but Celvic interjected.

He shook his head. "You know, I am human, but I'm still a person who has feelings that would and can be also cracked." He said, before adding to his statement. "Just know that: people can get hurt, if friends would just suddenly say that, "we should break our friendship." And even if we did really just consider each other as friends, even for just a day, it hurts. I didn't have friends back home other than my brother who is probably wishing me dead right now. I mean, I don't want to force you to anything, just consider, because, I didn't have a very good child hood back then, I put my time to it on training all day with my uncle, I didn't get to have friends and you are probably the first friend I made other than my family." He ended. She could just clearly see the sad and broken expression on his face, she never once thought that this person could have such fragile emotions.

She was faced down, her narrowed brow soften, far too soft to consider as the neutralized plea came to abrupt. It surprised her to see his side, she could just see how you should not judge by how they look, nor could you even judge on how they act until you truly know them. But in a sense she was saddened when he told her, influenced by the depths of his emotion, as it penetrated her like a spear to the flesh. She could flatly say that it was just too non characteristic from him, but truly is, it was from his, and she could see that because what he did last night was accepting her offer to be a friend is truly genuine, and just after a day it was all over.

Ellia looked down unto her hands, closing and opening, to feel the moisture of sweat unto her soft hands as she trailed her eyes back to the supposed 'emotionally neutralized' human. But after, she considered, there was nothing wrong between them. She realized that there is no reason for friendships to break and tensions to rise, it was just fear to what will happen between them in the future, but now, the future is not today.

She stared down at the chess board, seeing their only entertainment has been unused for awhile. "Celvic..." She spoke, bringing him from his self imposed thoughts, making his hazel eyes stare back to her light green eyes, she could just see that he was trying to hide his emotions behind his stoic expression. "Let's play chess." She said, earning soft smile from him that immediately died down in a moment before walking towards the chair and slowly sitting down like a gentleman should do. "Still the same Celvic, I play white."

"Sure." That's all he could answer.

He removed his queen from the game, still it didn't changed. Just the first two moves already Ellia took his pawn with her bishop, making her eyes shift to his, seeing that he wasn't high on his spirits, his eyes were heavy, lips was slightly curled to a frown, his arms hung heavy as he lifted. She never could of thought that he was scared of losing a friend. But she was scared too.

"Celvic..." She started again, this time tensely narrowing her brow and shifting her green eyes to his, as if giving him a message, locking their stares down their eyes, but she softened her brows and exhaled softly. "I didn't regretted being your friend..." She answered slowly, rising him up from his temporary stupor, making his brows narrow in curiosity and slightly shook him to a surprise. Her hands let go of the chess piece and let it wander back to rest at her legs, averting his gaze as her eyes refused to face his. "I...I was just afraid." She softly stated that made her shudder on what she will say next, like as if she was embarrassed to what she will say next. It made him raise his smile, knowing that what he thought to be was just plain false. She give every will power to face his eyes and stare up to it, though he is a shoulder taller than her, he could see the effort that she tried to match the line of his eyes. With a deep breath, she finally stared and answer. "I was afraid because we might just never see each other again...it's just inevitable that we won't, and-"

"I already knew that we won't." He interrupted once again that slightly shook her from it. He let his eyes wonder to her for a moment, just analyzing the depth, magnitude, and tension between them. "But, it doesn't hurt too much doesn't it?" He stated.

Though much of herself wanted to agree with him, but deep inside, she didn't, only keeping a fake smile that deceived him. He raised up his hand to her, looking at her, expecting to shake it. "So what would you say, Friends?" He asked, this time, his smile was very clear to her.

She nodded and smiled back to him, raising her hand to shake his. "Friends." They both agreed, before then Ellia offered to tell where they have left of. "So, Still wan't to hear it?"

He smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Their journeys were met with the horrors once again, the constant attacks from the dead that consumed their homeland threatened to consume them also. It was only luck that most of the attacks were small groups of undead, but their marks still left them. The assistance greatly helped them, the rock giants of such beauty protected them, the elves of grandeur stature moved and fought with such grace that left them looked like hapless children in a fist fight. The proud Elven prince was grateful for their assistance, knowing that they would ensure the safety of his people.

"We will stay right here for provisions." The Elven prince announced.

It was a queue for Ellia to help her end of the bargain. She approached her family first and held their hands, forming to a circle. She waited, calmly waited and sat down with them, their eyes put to close as she chanted in their native tongue. Such beauty could be described to the ancient tongue of the high elves, their voice echoed with such grace as their tongue moved to make sound. _Endo tha'ra ethil, se sora sethil. Ara'thara belo're._ Their chant ended, leaving the family satisfied as their lust for magic was filled.

She stood up and be on her way to help others, she moved slowly under the night, letting her eyes wonder as she randomly picked someone for her to help with. A child, a girl, that aged somewhere in the middle of her teens was shaking rapidly with her skin starting to grow dangerously pale, a sign of withdrawal from magic, though non fatal, it will change an elf for the worst of the worst where one would just wished they should have died. Ellia knelled down and offered. "Let me help you with that." She took slowly took both of her hands, it felt soft, she noticed, too soft, it made her smile to know that the child had the qualities of a priestess. The blue eyes of the older elf gazed down to the silvery orbs of the child, looking like the moon was her eyes. "Close your eyes." She asked, and the child did. Their hands glowed as the magic transferred, they both opened their eyes and see that it glowed like the light of the morning sun, so pure and beautiful. _Ara'thara belo're._ Their chants ended.

"Thank you." The teenage elf said, finally looking healthy as the magic was restored in her veins.

"Your welcome, it is my duty to help." Ellia replied, smiling at the result where the younger elf smiled. She stood up and went on her way to help the others who needed her. Like every priestess, help and sacrifice is what they will give for those who are in need, be it injury or magic or anything else. Where they labeled as weak by the prideful others? Maybe. Where they labeled as heroes buy those who they have helped? Definitely. Like this is situation, it took Ellia three and a half hours to give her magic and have helped thirty-six people, that's how she helps, leaving her so drained to the bone.

"Oh may the Sunwell bless you priestess." A woman of three children beside her thanked, making the drained Priestess smile to know she have helped them greatly.

She stood up and walked away quietly, slightly limping for that matter as her work drained a lot from her, having to feel a slight headache. Her skin were slightly pale due to her drained body, but as time and rest will pass by, her energy will return.

She arrived back to the tent, seeing the prince were conversing with the two of his most trusted lieutenants, Rommath and Sargus. By the looked of his eyes and expression, good news must have been heard by his Elven ears.

"Are you certain of this Rommath? There are no undeads on the road?" The Blood Elf prince asked.

"Yes Prince Kael'thas, the night Elves with their stone giants, coupled with the mercenaries we hired have cleared the road for us, we will be fine till we reach the last village. We need only to concern small groups of undead that might attack us on our way, but Sargus and the surrounding knights would easily dispatch it." Rommath confirmed.

Oh how both the Priestess and the Prince sighed in relief, their hopes and joy returning to know that the worst of the worst problems have indeed been solved and dispatched. The drained body of hers was almost restored to what she had just heard.

"We need only to leaved by tomorrow morning Prince Kael'thas. And we will arrived then at noon tomorrow." Sargus said.

Kael acknowledged that and he would act upon it. "Very good. By daybreak, we will resume our march. And I've heard the Night Elves and mercenaries have returned?"

"Yes Prince Kael." Both of the Lieutenants replied in unison, earning a dismissal from him. They both walked away and went outside the tent. "Ellia." He called, and the priestess immediately answered. "Give this letter to Maiev Shadowsong, I've heard that she is just at the end of the camp." He requested and the priestess obliged. She was just about to walk away when the Prince made her stop. "Oh, and Ellia...thanks for what you have done, I've heard you've helped immensely to the people." He said, giving out the smile that made the heart of the priestess skip a beat. There can never be dull moment when the prince gave you a smile.

"You're welcome your grace." Ellia bowed and went outside to do his request. The smile on her lips, and the blush on her face suggested that she was indeed caught off guard the charms of the Blood Elven prince. Never once in her life a man made her heart skip a beat through the charms of their smile.

She made her way at the edge of the camp, where the Stone Giants stand idly to guard the people. It's very large stature, it's rocky skin where grass and weeds were starting to grow in between. She could really just see how ignorant she is on the world out there. But she cast aside her thoughts and looked for the fierce warden they say. "The Highborne Prince sent a lowly priestess..." A voice called up from above. Ellia looked at the direction and see the person she was looking for. Clad in armor, standing in such grandeur stature, with her light purple skin blending to the night's sky above. The braid of her hair that was attached to her helmet strands all the way to her knees. Though fierce, her beauty cannot be denied.

"Prince Kael'thas sent a letter to you." Ellia said.

The warden gracefully leaped from the tip of the fingers of the Giant and landed on the ground with a thud that is so silent that it can be compared to the breeze of the night's wind. The towering Night elf slowly walks towards the priestess, her glowing silver orbs gazing down to the much smaller elf. "So, the priestesses of the highborne are now just lowly errand messengers? How rightfully so." The metal clad night elf mocked, giving a devious grin that made the priestess narrow her eyes to the insult she made.

Yet she did not let it get the best of her, but instead she softly bowed in respect and responded. "We are more than just lowly messengers, Warden Shadowsong. We also helped the people who are in need." She said.

The Warden just sighed in annoyance, letting the priestess know that she wasn't so let up. "The message of Kael'thas?" She asked. Ellia slowly reached down to her pouch and gave it to her, having to look up due to the very grandeur stature of the Night Elves. The Warden slowly read the letter, so it seems that it made her soften up as the tensed narrowed brow from the Warden softens. "So the Prince of the Highborne knows how to thanks it's allies. Perhaps their arrogance has been finally shattered." She commented.

"Warden Shadowsong, please we do not insult our heritage, we are just having a rough time, because of the Scourge, we are left to wonder with no home. We will try to help ourselves for the better of our future." Ellia said to the taller Elf, it just only made the Warden smile deviously, as if amused.

"Brave as it seems priestess, but there is no future for your race, nothing but conflict. You may have helped, but there is no mending back the once proud Kingdom of the Highborne. Unless..." Maiev curled her lips, and looked at the priestess. "You are willing to sacrifice everything you hold dear." Maiev turned and looked at the stone giant, as if sensing someone was watching. "Tyrande, there is no use Shadowelming when I can detect you." Maiev said. A giggle escaped through the air as the moonlight shined a Night Elf with a white robe, a bow and arrow unto her back, her composure so very straight and firm as she walked towards the two.

"And I thought you were insulting the Highborne once again Maiev, and so I am wrong." She said to the metal clad Warden.

Ellia can sense total tension between the two night elves, as if all hell will break loose. She doesn't know why. The white robed Night Elf Tyrande, though smiling, she could see the deceit through it, and to the Warden, her eyes tell it all, anger, frustration, and hate towards the priestess, looking like as if she is ready to lash out.

"I was, Until YOU came along." The warden stated before unexpectedly blinking away, making the Priestess of Light shook in response.

Tyrande approached her and landed a shoulder. "Don't worry child, You don't need to sacrifice everything for your future."

Ellia looked up to her and calmly responded. "But it sure seems she is right..." She said before adding. "But I'm certain that I won't have to sacrifice my life..."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so long (2 months). I just got caught up with everything, and it's interfering with my writing and ideas of the story. I'm so sorry. And please, leave a review so that I will improve so the plot between the main characters.**


End file.
